Mon amour de Voisin !
by Erizu
Summary: Sakura vit des moments pénible depuis un an. Son comportement à changé depuis la mort de sa mère. SOn père ne fait plus attention à elle. Heureusement, son voisin d'appartement est là pour la soutenir...!
1. Chapitre 1: Ma nouvelle vie

Bonjour à tous!!! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction de notre belle Sakura!!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première que j'ai écrite!!! Sur ce Bonne Lecture! Votre Erizu!!

Chapitre 1 :

_Quand j'étais petite, l'endroit que je préférais pour me cacher, c'était les toilettes. Quand mes parents se disputaient, j'allais m'y enfermer pour ne plus les entendre. Grâce au ventilateur, leurs cris semblaient toujours disparaître. J'allais m'asseoir près du rebord de la fenêtre, je me bouchais les oreilles et je chantais la mélodie que ma mère me chantonnait toujours avant de m'endormir. C'était pour moi une prière, je souhaitais qu'ils arrêtent de crier. Chaque fois, leurs cris cessèrent, comme s'ils m'avaient entendu chanter…mais maintenant…ils ne se disputeront plus jamais…_

« Sakura! Est-ce que tu m'écoute!? »Me dit Dominique

« Hum? Désolé Dominique, je pensais à autre chose. »Dit-je sortant de mes pensées

« Ah…Tu m'épuises Sakura… Tes notes chutent d'une façon incroyable! Tes professeurs m'appellent car, tu ne vas plus en cours, ou rarement! »Dit-il en soupirant

« T'en fait pas pour ça. Tu as assez de ton travail »Dit-je en serrant mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle

_Cela fait maintenant un an que ma mère est décédée. Elle est tombée gravement malade. Le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire, elle a fermée les yeux pour toujours. Supe comme cadeau! Je déteste mon anniversaire, car c'est devenu le jour de la mort de ma mère Nathalie. On a déménagés. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans la maison et ça nous rendaient malheureux. Mon frère habitait déjà avec sa copine dans ce temps là. Alors moi et Dominique nous nous sommes trouvé un petit appartement pas trop cher._

« Bien sûr que je m'en fais! Tu es ma fille! »Dit Dominique

« Ça va aller je te dis! Dis dont, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous d'affaire à dix-neuf heure? »Je lui demande

« Ah! C'est vrai! Je suis désolé ma chérie, nous remettrons cette conversation à plus tard! »Me dit-il

_Il m'embrasse sur la joue et il s'en va. C'est toujours comme ça. Pour nous faire vivre convenablement, Dominique a trouvé un boulot très bien payé. Mais, depuis il n'a plus le temps de s'occuper de moi, il travaille tout le temps. En trois mois, j'ai beaucoup changée! Mes cheveux sont devenu long jusqu'à mes fesses, mes vêtements rose bonbons sont devenus noirs et très sombre. Je suis devenue une punk! Ce style me convient parfaitement. J'ai plusieurs anneaux dans les oreilles et un anneau dans mon sourcil gauche. Dominique a failli avoir une attaque en me voyant! _

_(Toc Toc)_

« Sakura! C'est moi tu ouvre? »Demanda une voix masculine derrière la porte

« Ouais j'arrive! »Dis-je

_J'ouvre la porte et je vois une magnifique boite de beignets. Je saute sur Lionel et lui prend la boite des mains. Je cours pour sauter sur le divan et je serre la boite._

« Bah…bonjour à toi aussi »Dit-il en fermant la porte

« T'es trop sympa!!! Tu m'as apporté des beignets!!! J'adore ça!!! »Je m'exclame

« Je sais, c'est tes préférés en plus, fourrés à la fraise »Dit-il en souriant

_Je l'adore. Lionel Li est mon voisin. Je l'ai rencontré le jour de mon déménagement. Il a le même style que moi! Il nous a proposé de nous aider à tout amener et mon père à tout de suite accepté. Depuis, nous sommes devenus de très bons amis. On va au même lycée et ont sèchent souvent les cours ensemble. Il vit avec sa mère Yelan. Son père les a abandonnés quand il était encore petit. Lionel me connaît par cœur. Il prend très bien soin de moi._

« Je voulais te soutenir aujourd'hui. Alors je me suis dis que le meilleur moyen de se consoler c'était manger quelques pâtisseries. » Dit-il en riant

_Il est vraiment chou. Il s'en est souvenu. Aujourd'hui c'est le premier anniversaire de la mort de ma mère. Un an…cela fait déjà un an qu'elle nous a quittées._

« Dominique ne s'en ai même pas rappelé! Il Travaille trop. Il oublie tout! »Dis-je en mangeant un beigne

« Il va surement finir par s'en souvenir et rentrer à toute vitesse! »Dit Lionel moqueur.

« Tu parles! Même pas en rêve! »Dis-je

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'appel mon père par son prénom! C'est simple, j'ai tellement l'impression de ne plus le connaître. Pour moi, c'est un étranger. Depuis le deuxième mois après la mort de maman, je l'appel comme ça. Au début il ne le prenait pas du tout, mais il a finit par s'y habituer._

« Bon alors! J'ai aussi apporté quelques vidéos! »Dit-il

« Super! Tu pense à tout! Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté!? »Je lui demande

« Uh…des nouveautés. C'est ma mère qui les a choisit! »Dit-il en regardant les titres

_Il se lève et va mettre le premier film. Il va chercher deux verres de lait pour faire passer les tonnes de beignets qu'on est entrain de manger. La tête accoté sur son torse, enrouler dans une couverte je regarde le film distraitement. Moi et Lionel, c'est toujours comme ça. On est très proche. On finit par s'endormir sur le film._

_Il devait être minuit quand Dominique est revenu._

« Je suis là! Hum…des beignes?»Dit-il

_Il nous voit finalement dans le salon, endormit l'un sur l'autre. Je crois que Dominique ne m'a jamais vu manifester de l'affection pour quelqu'un sauf pour Li. Il sourit et voit les beignets. Il va déposer ses valises et reviens dans la cuisine. Il regarde le calendrier…_

**1er Avril : Anniversaire de Sakura …_Bonne fête ma maman chérie…_**

_Il s'en est voulu se soir là…je crois même l'avoir entendu pleurer dans la cuisine en murmurant nos noms…_

Et voilà! J'espère que mon premier chapitre vous a plus J'espère mettre le prochain bientôt P Je vais faire de mon mieux Bon et bien j'attend vos reviews avec la plus grande des impatiences!!!


	2. Chapitre 2: La bande

**Bonjour ! Je vous apporte avec joie mon deuxième chapitre! Merci a Ryu64li et Kasomi Tsukiri pour vos reviews.**

**Ryu64li : Je trouve ça plus réaliste. Ça mère vient de mourir et son père qui travaille toujours pour subvenir aux besoins n'est jamais là. À quelque part il y a un manque et cela elle le retrouve dans se qu'elle porte elle se sent mieux **

**Kasomi Tsukiri : Eh oui fini la discrète Sakura. Je trouve bien de la rebeller un peu. Non mais avoué, personne n'est comme Sakura aussi parfaite et comme elle est plus vieille je l'a mets dans le style d'aujourd'hui! En plus héhé le punk est un style vestimentaire que j'adore trop! **

Chapitre 2 : La bande

_Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, Lionel était déjà partit. Normal, il fait un petit boulot très tôt avant d'aller à l'école. En fait, il a pleins de petits boulots ici et là. Grâce à son aide, lui et sa mère peuvent vivre convenablement. Je trouve ça remarquable qu'il se crève comme ça juste pour aider sa mère._

« Sakura…je suis désolé pour hier…J'étais surplombé de travail et ça m'a complètement sortit de la tête! »Me dit Dominique

« Ce n'est pas grave Dominique, je sais que tu travail beaucoup! »Dit-je en buvant à même la peinte de lait.

« Enfin bon, je t'aie quand même acheté un petit cadeau! »Dit-il l'air joyeux soudainement.

_Je ne suis pas surprise. Il est comme ça mon père. Ce n'est pas pour mal faire mais…Dès que quelque chose cloche, il se sent obligé de m'acheter un cadeau. Un peu comme un prix de consolation pour son absence! _

« T'a pas fait de folies j'espère! »Je lui dis en fermant la porte du frigo

« Mais non! Mais non! Tu sais que ça me fait plaisir! En plus c'est ton seizième anniversaire ce n'est pas rien! »Dit-il en me tendant une boite

_Plutôt légère comme boite. Mon je l'avoue ça m'intrigue. Je défais le papier et je l'ouvre…??? Une enveloppe!? Je l'a prend et déchire le bout._

« Ah mon dieu!!!!!!!!!!!! »J'hurle

« Alors ça te fait plaisir!? »Me demande mon père content de ma réaction

« Bah! J'espère que ça me fait plaisir! Deux tickets pour mon groupe préféré!! En avant de la scène en plus! Dominique t'es complètement fou! Mais…pourquoi il y a deux billets? »Je demande

« Franchement, je suis ton père, tu ne croyais quand même pas y aller seule! Un groupe punk! Lionel va t'accompagner! »Dit-il en souriant tendrement

« Ahh!!!!!! Super!!! J'ai hâte de lui dire!!! »Je cris en sautillant partout

_J'embrasse Dominique, je prends mon sac et je me rends à l'école. Pour une fois que j'ai le goût d'y aller pour frimer devant mes copains. Je suis plutôt du genre à me tenir avec des mecs. Il y a Yvan et Anthony dans notre petite bande! Ah ouais et aussi la petite amie d'Yvan qui le suit partout!_

« Hey Saki! »Me lance Yvan

« Salut! »Je cris de la grille

_Yvan et Anthony ont le même style que moi et Lionel. Ont c'est tous connus à la rentrée l'année dernière. Ça été facile de devenir amis! Ont à tous les mêmes goûts! Bon d'accord la copine d'Yvan…on a tendance à se moquer d'elle avec ses rubans roses et sa jupe pastelle! Ont se demande tous qu'est-ce qu'Yvan fou avec elle!_

« Bonne anniversaire…en retard! »Dit Yvan

« Ouais Bonne anniversaire Saki! »Dit Anthony en prenant une bouffée

« C'était ta fête!? Je ne savais pas!!! »Dit Sandrine

« C'était hier! »Dis-je en roulant les yeux

_Yvan lâche un peu sa copine et enroule un de ses bras autour de mon cou…Il a l'air joyeux…trop à mon avis._

« Écoute un peu ça! Moi et mon ami Anthony ici présent et bien…on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de t'acheter un petit cadeau! »Dit-il soudain

« Ah non…Yvan j'en voulais pas j'te dis! »Je me plains

« Ça été plus fort que nous! »Dit-il en me tendant une petite boite

_Je soupire…C'est deux là vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux grands frères protecteurs! Lionel lui…je le considère plus qu'un frère, c'est mon meilleur ami. En tout cas, j'ouvre le paquet._

« C'est cool hein! »Me dit Yvan

« Ah! Il est super génial! Où vous avez trouvés ça!? »Je demande en regardant le briquet

_Le briquet est fait en argent et il est fait pour être accroché après une ceinture! Je délire il y a même un S gravé dessus! _

« Bah en fait c'est une de mes connaissances! Il est super doué pour ce genre de chose! »Dit Yvan

« Merci je le garderai toujours! »Dis-je

« Et tu fais mieux! »Dit Anthony en riant

« Il est évident qu'un objet comme celui-ci lui convient parfaitement! »Dit une petite voix sarcastique derrière mon dos

_Encore elle!? Tomoyo Daidoji, une petite gosse de riche! Elle se croit tout permis la avec ses fringues nulles à la dernière mode et son fric. Mais c'est une casseuse de pieds. Elle m'embête depuis mon arrivée. Anthony dit qu'elle est jalouse de ma popularité…J'ai pouffée de rire. Bon ce qui importe c'est que c'est toujours moi qu'elle cherche! Elle a l'air de trouvée ça amusant de m'énerver._

« C'est sûr que toi…le cadeau idéal ce serait le caviar et les perles »Dis-je sous les rires moqueurs d'Yvan

« Que veux-tu il y en a qui son plus haut dans la société et plus bas, comme toi qui sont pauvres. Vous n'avez même pas assez d'argent pour que tu ailles des fringues qui se portent! »Dit-elle en riant

« Ah, parce que mon habillement te dérange en plus! Milles excuses princesse de mes deux! Tu t'es regardée avec ta jupe rose bonbon et tes froufrous!? Avec ton petit sac assortit à tes souliers et ton ombrelle!? J'ai l'impression de voir une poupée Barbie devant mes yeux! 100 plastique et pimbêche! »Je lui lance

« Ah! Espèce de… »

« Daidoji! Va jouer les emmerdeuses ailleurs »Dit Lionel

_Tomoyo le regarde et part offusquée. Elle fait ça au moins une fois par jour et chaque fois que Lionel arrive, elle défile! Il nous salut tous et me donne un baisé sur la joue comme toujours. Il s'allume une cigarette et prend une bonne bouffée._

« Ah, crevant ce boulot dès le matin! »Dit-il en s'étalant par terre

« Ta qu'a le laisser ton travail si ça t'épuise autant! »Dit Yvan en riant

_Vraiment pour lui…tout est simple dans la vie! En fait Yvan à des parents assez fortunés. Pas autant que Daidoji mais quand même. Pourtant malgré tout ses parents ne s'en préoccupe même pas! C'est nous sa famille! Mais il ne manque de rien alors il ne comprend pas pourquoi Lionel travail aussi fort. _

« T'es drôle! On n'arriverait pas à tout payer si je n'aidais pas ma mère un peu! »Dit Lionel

« Ahh c'est un type bien! »Dit Yvan en faisant semblant de pleurer

« Tais-toi idiot! »Dit Anthony

_Puis la cloche sonne…l'enfer qui commence. Pour moi l'école c'est une prison! Je déteste ça! Je ne suis bonne dans aucune matière! Ont est pas pressés d'y aller, de toute façon on arrive toujours en retard. Mais la plupart du temps…_

« Yvan…on va être en retard »Dit Sandrine

« Ouais j'arrive ma puce! Bon bah nous on se tire! À tout à l'heure! »Dit Yvan en partant avec sa copine

« Ouais salut! »Dit Lionel

« Bon ben je vais y aller aussi! Si je suis encore en retard c'est la suspension externe! Faite pas trop de bêtises! »Lance Anthony

« Promis! »Je lui cris

_Lionel soupire, le bras sur ses yeux, il relaxe. Il le mérite bien! Je le regarde et il me sourit. Il a vraiment l'air épuisé!_

« Dis dont Lionel! Je trouve que tu travaille de plus en plus ses derniers temps! »Dis-je inquiète

« Ouais, j'ai augmenté mes heures pendant deux mois, il fallait que j'achète un truc et si je voulais me le permettre, fallait que je bosse ! »Dit-il

« Ah et c'est quoi que tu voulais t'acheter? »Je demande curieuse

« Ça! »Dit-il en me donnant une boite

« Bah c'est quoi? »Je demande

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire idiote! »Dit-il en me donnant un coup avec la boite

_Je rêve!!! Il s'est exténué juste pour m'acheter un cadeau! Il est complètement…stupide…_

« Idiot fallait pas! »Dis-je émue

_Il sourit tendrement…il a l'air de se foutre de moi! Je sais que je suis trop émotionnel…enfin quand c'est lui!_

« Bah ouvre-le! »Dit-il nerveux

_Je lui souris et déballe à toute vitesse. J'ouvre la petite boite et je vois…ma bague…  
_

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAA espèce de malade!!!!!!!!!! Tu me l'as acheté!!! T'es complètement débile!!! Elle valait la peau des fesses!! »Je lui cris en sautant dessus

_Une bague armure…Vous savez ce genre de bague gothique qui vous surplombe tout le doigt et qui finit en pointe. On appel ça aussi une griffe! Il y a quelques mois, moi et Lionel ont faisaient les boutiques et je l'aie vu! Argent pur, allures celtiques et gotique, une pure merveille! Je la mets au doigt…le majeur gauche._

« Elle est extra, j'en reviens pas! »Dis-je en lui donnant une bise

« Je savais que tu l'as voulait absolument! »Dit-il en souriant

_Il est tellement gentil. Ça m'étonne qu'il n'est pas encore de copines. Mais il m'a dit clairement que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait être libre. Moi je crois qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas souffrir. Il m'a aussi dit qu'Anthony était sortit avec une fille un moment et quand elle l'a laissée il l'a très mal prit. Il veut éviter de souffrir comme lui je pense. Moi je suis de son avis. Je suis libre et bien._

« Ah oh fait j'espère que tu ne fais rien la semaine prochaine! »Dis-je joyeusement

« Pourquoi? »Me demande t-il soupçonneux

« J'ai deux billets pour Blast!!! »Je cris

« T'es sérieuse!? »Me lance t-il

_C'est vrai, moi et Lionel sommes fans de ce groupe! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a rapprochés. C'est notre groupe préféré!_

« Où t'as eut ça! »Me demande t-il

« Ha ha! C'est Dominique qui me les a offerts pour mon anniversaire! »Dis-je en riant

« Un autre cadeau pour se faire pardonner? »Me demande Lionel

« Mouais…on s'en fou c'est Blast!!!! En premier rang!! »Je dis en serrant les billets

« ….bon pour cette fois je lui pardonne! On va en cours? »Demande Lionel

« Ouais…je vais finir par être collée sinon »Dis-je en me levant

_Mouais…Lionel n'aime pas beaucoup mon père. Il lui en veut d'être aussi absent dans ma vie et d'essayer d'acheter mon amour avec des cadeaux. Il prend ça très au sérieux, il a peur qu'un jour mon père m'abandonne comme son père la abandonner. Mais même si cela arriverait…moi je sais que Lionel…il ne m'abandonnerait jamais…_

**Et voilà! J'espère que mon chapitre vous à plu! J'espère aussi que je n'aie pas été trop longue avant de vous le mettre! Eh oui Sakura punk! Quand on entend Sakura on est toujours entrain de s'imaginer la petite Sakura rose bonbon! Mais non pas cette fois, moi je la fais évoluer à seize ans Rockeuse et pleine de vie! Il y a aussi les cheveux moi j'adore les cheveux long et je me suis toujours dit Sakura serait trop belle avec les cheveux long P Vous ne pensez pas!? Bon et bien je vous laisse et j'espère mettre le chapitre 3 bientôt ! Votre Erizu!**


	3. Chapitre 3: Complicité!

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce troisième chapitre! Je voudrais dire merci à laura pour ton reviews! C'est très encourageant!**

Chapitre 3 : Complicité!

_C'est dur par moment…penser à elle s'en cesse, pour être sur qu'elle ne s'effacera jamais de ma mémoire. Ma mère me manque…Je l'a considérais comme ma meilleure amie…Maintenant elle n'est plus là et je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Parfois je rêve d'elle. Mais je n'arrive jamais à la rattraper. Je peux simplement lui crier son nom, pour qu'elle reste avec moi…mais ce n'est qu'un rêve…_

« Sakura arrête de rêvasser! On va manquer le train! »Dit Lionel

_Je sors de mes pensées. Il est déjà à trois mètres de moi. Je cours pour le rejoindre et nous arrivons tout juste à l'embarcation. Aujourd'hui nous allons au concert des Blast! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup je me suis mit à penser à ma mère._

« Ouf un peu plus et on devait dire adieu au concert! À quoi tu pensais? »Me demande Lionel en prenant un siège

_Je m'assis près de lui et soupir. _

« Je pensais à ma mère »Dit-je simplement

« …Ah bon…Ah toi je te dis tu as de ses moments pour te rendre triste! »Me dit Lionel en me tirant le bras

_Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et me serre très fort. Lionel sait que je n'aime pas parler de ma mère car, ça me rend profondément malheureuse. Alors à chaque fois il me raconte n'importe quoi pour me faire rire._

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va enfin les voir!! »Dit Lionel excité

« Oui il était temps! J'y ai pensée toute la semaine! »Dis-je

« Moi aussi! Ma mère est devenue folle à force de m'entendre dire Blast! J'y pensais tellement qu'au boulot j'ai cassé trois assiettes! »Dit Lionel en riant

_Je ris avec lui. Yelan déteste ce genre de musique…enfin comme tous les parents normaux! Elle doit en avoir bavée cette semaine! J'aime beaucoup la mère de Lionel. Elle est belle, gentille et surtout très compréhensive! _

« Je crois que si je disais Blast encore une fois, elle me lançait une chaise dans la figure »Dit-il

« Elle en aurait été capable »Dit-je en me tournant face à lui

« Ah…oui »Dit-il en détournant la tête

_Gênée je tourne la tête aussi. J'ai beau dire que je ne veux pas de copain, je ne peux pas nier que Lionel ne me laisse pas indifférente. Dès que je suis près de lui, comme en ce moment…je bouillonne! Je me sens rougir bêtement. J'ose croire par moment qu'il se sent gêné lui aussi dans ses moments._

« Hey c'est notre arrêt! »Dit-il soudain en se levant

« Ahhh!!! BLAST!!! ME VOILÀ!! »Je cris dans le train

_Il me sourit et me prend la main. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de concert. Dès que nous entendons les cordes du guitariste sonner, nous commençons à crier comme des perdus! On se lève et on commence à sauter sur place. Nous n'oublierons jamais ce concert de notre vie. Après le concert nous sommes parties marcher dans la ville._

« C'était super! Mais ça passé trop vite!!! »Je dis en sautillant comme une gamine

« T'a raison! J'adore le guitariste, j'espère jouer aussi bien que lui un jour! »Dit Lionel en faisant un mouvement de guitare

« Tu y arriveras t'es déjà super doué! »Dis-je en riant

« Bah…pas tant que ça! »Dit-il gêner

« Sois pas modeste Lionel! T'es super bon ta le rock dans la peau »Dis-je en lui souriant

« Peut-être! En tout cas Yvan est doué à la batterie! »Dit Lionel

« C'est vrai votre groupe avance? Vous avez trouvés une chanteuse? »Je demande

« Tu le sais bien, c'est toi que nous voulons comme chanteuse! »Dit Lionel en riant

_Lionel à créé un groupe. Yvan est le batteur et Anthony le bassiste. Ils leur manque une chanteuse. Ils me l'ont proposés mais…je ne sais pas ça me gêne un peu de chanter devant des gens. Alors je ne crois pas être la personne idéale. Pourtant, Lionel dit que j'adorerais ça. Je pourrais me défouler en chantant. Depuis j'y pense…_

« J'y réfléchie »Dis-je en riant

« Tu devrais, je t'aie entendu chanter dans ta douche tu as une voix superbe! En plus tu chanterais seulement devant Anthony, Yvan et moi au début! »Dit Lionel insistant

« J'ai dis que j'allais y penser! »Dis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule

_Il rit et nous rentrons tranquillement en train. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule et il enroule son bras autour de mes épaules. C'est si naturel quand on est ensemble. Tout le monde croit qu'on est un couple. C'est seulement une habitude que nous avons de nous coller l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant parfois, je sens mon cœur se serrer et je sais que je n'accepterais pas qu'une autre fille sorte avec lui._

« Sakura réveille-toi on est arrivé »Dit Lionel en me secouant

« Mh..! Eh oui oui j'arrive »Dit à moitié endormie

_Nous sortons du train. Je me frotte les yeux. Mince! Je me suis endormis sur lui…Il prend soudainement ma main._

« Tu rêvasses encore!? Tu vas finir par te perdre idiote »Dit-il en riant

« Ah mais quoi! Je viens de me réveiller laisse moi une chance!! »Dis-je en faisant ma pleurnicharde

« T'es trop mignonne quand tu fais ça, j'adore ça »Dit-il

_Je fige sur place. Il ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant. Il semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et tourne la tête gêné. Il commence à rire._

« Bon aller! Dominique va finir par s'inquiéter! »Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

« Rêve toujours! Je paris cinq dollars qu'il n'est même pas revenu de son travail! »Dis-je en riant

« …Mh…Peut-être! Comme c'est Dominique, je ne relève pas le pari! »Dit Lionel moqueur

_Je ris et nous montons en haut aux appartements. Nous entrons chez moi et comme nous le pensions, mon père n'est toujours pas là…S'il continu comme ça, il va finir par ce tuer au travail!_

« Bon, moi je rentre si il y a un problème tu m'appel!? »Dit Lionel

« Quoi!? Tu t'en vas!? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ici?! Au lieu de s'emmerder tous les deux chacun de notre coté! Reste! »Je dis suppliante

« Bon d'accord, de toute façon je travail pas demain! Alors on pourra en profiter pour aller répéter! »Dit Lionel

« …C'est quoi le rapport..? »Dis-je déconcertée

« Bah aucun…c'était une simple remarque! »Dit-il avec un sourire stupide

« …Toi vraiment! »Dis-je en riant

_Je vais prendre une douche et je mets une camisole noire et un pantalon de pyjama carotté. Lionel va aussi prendre sa douche et il vient se glisser dans mon lit à mes cotés._

« Sakura tu dors? »Me demande t-il

« Non »Dis-je simplement

« …C'état un concert d'enfer »Me dit-il en riant

_Je pouffe de rire._

« Oui c'était trop bien, j'ai hâte au prochain »Dis-je

_Il me sourit et je fais pareil. Il me prend la main et on s'endort face à face, les deux mains joins ensemble sur l'oreiller. C'est étrange…ce sentiment de bien être quand je suis près de lui. Je crois…oui je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui…depuis le début…Je le regarde dormir. Il a l'air si calme et paisible. Je suis amoureuse de toi Lionel…ah oui je t'aime tellement…peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai le courage de te le dire clairement…sans détour…je finis par m'endormir en entendant nos cœurs battent à l'unisson… _

**Et voilà!!! Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous l'avez aimé ce chapitre? Moi je l'aie bien aimée! J'ai fais apparaître les pensées de Sakura envers son voisin d'appartement et montrer la complicité des deux jeunes adolescents. Vont-ils sortirent ensemble? Ah pour ça il faut lire la suite ;) Bon eh bien j'espère écrire le quatrième bientôt! Votre petite Erizu qui vous aime fort!! **


	4. Chapitre 4: Surprise?

**Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse vraiment beaucoup pour le long retard avant la sortie du chapitre 4! Premièrement je l'aie commencée et j'ai eu le syndrome du manque d'inspiration! Mais! J'ai vite retrouvée après un certain temps!**

**Je dis merci à Laura pour ses reviews. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y en a qui review à chaque chapitre P moi j'adore ça lire vos commentaires. Sinon et bien je ne peux pas te répondre à ta question sinon ça enlèverait tout le charme de la fict! **

**Et il y encore pleins de choses qui attendent notre belle petite punk. J'ai fais pour la première fois une page d'idées pour ma fiction et D ça promet!**

Chapitre 4 :

_Lionel et son groupe sont vraiment super. Je ne les imaginais pas aussi doués! Pourtant…dans la musique de Lionel…je perçois une profonde tristesse…j'ai l'impression quand jouant de la guitare, il se libère de cette souffrance…qu'elle est-elle?_

« Bon! On va prendre une pause, j'ai les doigts en miette »Dit Lionel en déposant sa guitare

« Bonne idée, ça fait trois heure qu'on répètent! »Dit Yvan en s'étirant

Anthony sourit et dépose sa basse. Yvan va prendre Sandrine dans ses bras et se colle contre elle…Elle nous suit partout. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais elle ne parle jamais.

« Vous êtes super bon! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez fait autant de progrès! »Dit-je

« Normal, monsieur Li nous fait répéter tous les soirs de la semaine quand il n'a pas de boulot! Un vrai tyran!»Dit Yvan en riant

« Je suis pas si méchant que ça!! Vous voulez jouer professionnellement oui ou non? »Dit Lionel moqueur

«Mais bien sûr! »Affirma Yvan en faisant un bec esquimaux à sa douce

« Seulement on aurait besoin d'une chanteuse. Notre son est quand même bien mais il nous manque la voix »Dit Anthony songeur tout en s'allumant un cigare

« Sakura ne veut pas chanter avec nous bouhouhou!! »Dit Yvan en feignant de pleurer

« Je vous les déjà dit. J'aime bien chanter mais je n'envisage pas du tout cette carrière! »Dit-je en riant

« C'est trop triste!!! »Commenta Yvan

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un »Dit soudainement Lionel

_Je crois qu'à cet instant, mon cœur c'est soudainement brisée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi…Mais je crois que cela m'avais fait beaucoup de peine de voir qu'il m'avait si facilement remplacé. Lui qui me m'avait dit que si je ne chantais pas, il ferait tout pour me faire changer d'avis…_

« Ah bon?! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit! »Dit Yvan en se levant, trop surpris

« Parce qu'elle va devoir se trouver un appartement en ville et tout, alors on ne savait pas si c'était possible »Dit Lionel en versant des liqueurs

« Ah? Elle n'habite pas en ville? »Dit Yvan

« Non »Dit simplement Lionel

« Et elle va emménager juste pour jouer dans notre groupe? »Dit Anthony quand même étonné

« Oui, elle a toujours rêvée d'être une grande chanteuse. Tu la connais Anthony c'est Meiling. »Dit Lionel toujours de dos

« …Meiling? »Dit-il en s'étouffant

_La réaction d'Anthony me surprend beaucoup. Mais qui est donc cette fameuse Meiling!? Ça commence à m'inquiétée…_

« Et c'est qui cette fille? »Je demande l'air détachée

« C'est l'ancienne copine de Lionel…je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler d'elle? »Dit Anthony

« Je sais. Mais comme Sakura ne veut pas chanter, je devais trouver quelqu'un qui avait autant de voix qu'elle. Meiling est une bonne chanteuse »Dit Lionel

« Oui je sais mais quand même…l'atmosphère va être lourde.. »Dit Anthony

Lionel ne répond rien. Il nous donne les liqueurs et va s'asseoir plus loin en buvant en silence. Est-ce que ce serait ça? Le fait qu'il ne veut pas de petite amie? Il a dit qu'il avait peur de souffrir…est-ce que c'est à cause d'elle?! Est-ce….qu'il l'aime encore. La seule penser que ça pourrait être oui me fend le cœur.

« Sakura?! Ça va? T'a l'air toute triste tout d'un coup »Dit Sandrine

…!!!Quoi!! Elle m'a parlée, je suis tellement surprise que ça me sort de mes pensées! Je la fixe étonnée. Elle baisse la tête en rougissant.

« Bah ça alors!!! J'avais jamais entendue ta voix…enfin si mais pas aussi clairement!! »Dit-je en riant

Elle sourit gênée et regarde ailleurs. Elle regarde sa montre et embrasse Yvan. Elle prend son manteau et dit qu'elle doit rentrée avant que ses parents s'inquiète. Nous la saluons. Je suis sidérée encore! Yvan me regarde en riant.

« Ben quoi?! Tu pensais qu'elle ne t'aimait pas?! Tu me fais marcher? Sandrine te trouve tellement cool et gentille. Admiration totale! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne te parle jamais, tu l'intimide. »Dit Yvan mort de rire

« Sérieux!? Wouah c'est cool, je savais pas que j'avais des fans! »Dit-je en riant

Finalement, je les peut-être mal jugée…Je devrais lui parler plus souvent on sait jamais! La pratique se termine et moi et Lionel rentrons à l'appartement à pied. Ça m'écœure de penser à cette Meiling! Et si il retombait amoureux d'elle? 

« Rahhh connerie!!! »Je cris sans m'en rendre compte

« ..Euh…Sakura ça va? »Me demande Lionel étonné de mon agissement

« Ouais ouais… »Dis-je un peu sec

« …Ouais je te crois pas une seconde. Bon de toute façon. Je pensais héberger Meiling le temps qu'elle se trouve un appartement. Tu pense que tu pourrais passer de temps en temps…Être tout seul avec elle ça me rend malade »Dit Lionel en grimaçant de dégoût

« Pourquoi? »Je demande curieuse

Lionel me regarde un moment. Il a l'air tellement triste. Je regrette déjà de lui avoir demandée…Je suis qu'une idiote!

« Meiling c'est mon ancienne copine. Ce qu'elle m'a fait c'est vraiment dégouttant. »Dit-il furieux

Lionel soupire. Je prends sa main et je lui souris. Il me sourit enfin. C'est mon petit truc à moi. Dès qu'il ne va pas bien, je prends sa main et la serre fort, pour l'apaiser je dirais et j'ai l'impression que ça marche. On continue notre route main dans la main.

« Elle m'a trompée…avec mon meilleur ami »Dit-il

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela!! Mais enfin! Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu tromper quelqu'un d'aussi…d'aussi fantastique que lui! Il voit mes yeux rempli de haine envers elle et de surprise par la même occasion.

« Attend, ce n'est pas le meilleur! Elle m'a trompée avec lui, chez moi, dans mon lit! »Dit-il

« Mais quelle garce! »Je m'exclame

Je n'aie pas pu m'en empêcher! Je déteste cette fille d'avance! Lionel à un faible sourire. Ma remarque la fait rire. On recommence à parler et à se compter de vieille anecdotes. Soudain Lionel s'arrête. J'arrête de rire et regarde devant moi. Une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs est là avec sa valise. Elle est vraiment belle, les yeux marrons, le style gothique mais raffiné.

« … »

Je fixe Lionel, puis la fille…Non!! Ce serait…elle!!?? C'est elle Meiling!??! Elle est trop belle! Je suis jalouse…je refuse que ce soit elle. Je joue l'innocente.

« Bah…qu'est-ce que t'a? Tu l'as connais? »Je demande comme si de rien n'était

« …Meiling.. »Murmure t-il sous le choc

La fille s'avance l'air hésitante…Quel culot elle a! Je ne l'aime pas du tout et elle n'a qu'à voir mes yeux pour le savoir. Elle me fixe longtemps et regarde nos mains serrées ensemble. Elle fronce les sourcils et finit par sourire à Lionel.

« Lionel…ça faisait longtemps…deux ans je crois. Excuse-moi d'arriver à l'improviste! Mais ton portable était fermé et je n'aie pas été capable de te rejoindre. »Dit-elle en souriant

Quelle….je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots…Elle m'ignore complètement! Je la hais plus que tout. Surtout que Lionel à l'air choqué de la voir. Je lui rentre mes ongles dans la main et il se réveille.

« Oui…très longtemps. Je te présente Sakura Kinomoto. »Dit-il en lâchant ma main

« Enchantée, je m'appel Meiling Li »Dit-elle

Je suffoque…

« Quoi!? »Dis-je surprise

« C'est une cousine du coté de mon père »Dit-il

Je ne dis rien et me contente de la saluer d'un mouvement bref de la tête. Elle parle un peu de son voyage en avion et demande à Lionel si elle peut dormir chez lui ce soir comme elle n'a pas eu le temps de prendre un hôtel alors qu'elle vient d'arriver. Lionel accepte…je n'en reviens pas!!!

On marche tous les trois. Il n'y a que Meiling qui parle…Sa voix m'énerve trop! On arrive enfin à l'appartement et on monte les escaliers…Elle me fixe…J'ai comme l'envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

« Euh? Elle dort chez toi elle aussi? »Demande telle

« Sakura habite en face de chez moi. Mais ce soir je dors chez elle alors rentre et fait comme chez toi. Il y a une chambre d'amis au fond à gauche. Attend je vais te montrer »Dit-il

Il entre. Je suis surprise de savoir qu'il décide de venir dormir comme ça, loin de m'en déplaire. Je sourie victorieuse. Elle va franchir la porte quand je la retiens et la plaque au mûr.

« Toi écoute moi bien la lolita à deux cennes! Tu le fais souffrir une fois…une seule fois et je vais te botter le cul tellement fort! Que tu vas revoler jusque dans ton pays! Ta compris!? Moi des petites garces comme toi qui couche ici et là quand elle on un mec, je les blaire pas! »Dit-je hors de moi

« … » 

Elle me regarde et je la laisse partir. J'ai pas pu résister il fallait que je le lui dise. Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle a du être surprise de voir que je le savais. C'est ironique de voir que je l'aie appris le soir même de son arriver. Lionel ferme la porte avec quelques vêtements dans les bras.

« Désolé je m'incruste »Dit-il en se frottant le cou

« 'Men fou! J'adore dormir avec toi! »Dis-je en souriant

Il me sourit et me donne un baiser sur le front. Je rougis. D'habitude je ne rougis jamais. Mon cœur bat la chamade…Mais chez lui c'est naturel. Il a toujours agit comme ça avec moi. Il rentre chez moi et je le suis. Mon père n'est pas là comme toujours. On prend chacun notre tour notre douche et on s'installe devant la télévision.

« Lionel ? »Je demande

« Mouais? »Dit-il la bouche pleine de pop-corn

« Si tu la hais autant, pourquoi tu l'as choisis comme chanteuse. »Je demande

« Écoute, moi je voulais que tu viennes mais je le sais que dans la vie tu veux faire autre chose. Les bonnes chanteuses ça ne se trouve pas au coin de rue. Mon dernier recours c'était elle. Sa voix va donner se qui manque au groupe. De toute façon elle est là temporairement. Le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement ou un hôtel. »Dit-il

« Quand tu vas être célèbre…j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas »Dis-je en souriant tristement

« T'es tu folle!? T'es la personne la plus importante pour moi! »Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

_Je souris et me colle contre lui. On écoute de vieilles reprises en riant aux éclats. Je me demande parfois s'il ressent de l'amour pour moi…Je ne sais pas…je n'ose pas lui demande de peur de perdre tout ce qu'on a construit. Juste d'y penser, j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac. On finit par s'endormir doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon père n'est pas étonné en nous voyant, ça arrive fréquemment. _

**Et voilà! J'espère que mon quatrième chapitre vous a plu! Je compte mettre le prochain bientôt Comme c'est vendredi demain et que c'est la fin de semaine ensuite hé hé hé je vais en profiter!!! J'espère recevoir vos encouragements! Erizu! **


	5. Chapitre 5: Portable et mauvaise nouvel

**Bonjour! Je vous l'avais bien dit! Mon chapitre cinq allait être prêt vendredi héhé! Merci beaucoup à :**

**Hebe03, Laura et Narielle pour vos commentaires **

Chapitre 5 :

_Lionel les bras croisés derrière la tête, tourne celle-ci en direction de Sakura. Il est troublé. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait si mal de revoir Meiling. Il écouta sa meilleure amie respirer. Elle était trop mignonne! Elle était toujours là pour lui et lui pour elle. Il caressa ses longs cheveux. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit comme ça._

« Sakura!! Le déjeuner est prêt!! »Lança Dominique

« Mh… »

Je me tourne et tombe sur le plancher. Lionel pouffe de rire. C'est vrai, on s'est endormit dans le salon hier. Lionel se lève et va s'asseoir.

« Bon Matin Lionel »Lui dit Dominique

« Bon matin Monsieur » Répond poliment Lionel

Je me frotte les yeux et me lève. Je m'assis à coté de Lionel. Soudain, je sursaute.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »Me demande Lionel surpris

« Quel jour on est? »Je demande

« Bah…dimanche pourquoi? »Dit Lionel perdu

« T'es pas allé travailler?? »Je hurle à Dominique très surprise

Il rit et fait signe que non de la tête. Il regarde Lionel qui est lui aussi très surpris connaissant son horaire chargée!

« Non, j'ai pris une journée de congé »Dit-il

Je suis médusée et ça le fait rire. Il y a de quoi! Il travaille tout le temps! Il ne s'accorde jamais le moindre petit congé! J'essai de penser à autre chose et on mange. Ensuite, moi et Lionel on va se promener avant la répétition du groupe!

« C'est louche »Dis-je soudain

« De quoi? »Demanda Lionel

« Bah son histoire de congé! Il n'en prend jamais! Il me cache surement quelque chose! »Dis-je convaincue

« Il est arrivé très tard hier. Il était peut-être trop fatigué. De toute façon tu le connais, il va surement s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler »Dit Lionel

« …Hum…ouais, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue »Dis-je en souriant comiquement

« Ben…peut-être qu'il s'est fait une copine et qu'il veut la voir! »Dit Lionel moqueur

« Dit pas de conneries! Il n'y a que ma mère qui compte pour lui. Même décédée il ne l'a trompera jamais! »Dis-je en riant

« Lionel!! »Cria une voix féminine

Je reconnais parfaitement cette voix. Je grimace et Lionel aussi. On se retourne et on voit Meiling arriver en courant. Elle sourit à Lionel et ne me parle même pas…pour qui elle se prend!? Elle me fait vomir! Comment elle peut lui sourire comme ça après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait!? Elle s'en fou ou quoi!?

Nous allons chez Yvan pour la répétition. Nous arrivons et Sandrine et Anthony sont déjà là. Lionel présente la nouvelle chanteuse à tout le monde. Je vais m'asseoir près de Sandrine qui parait surprise car d'ordinaire, je l'évite le plus possible. Après la révélation d'Yvan, je la trouve moins énervante. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle était vraiment gênée de me parler!

« Salut Sandrine ça va? »Je lui dis

Elle me regarde les yeux ronds…je peux pas m'empêcher de rire devant son air étonné.

« Ah! Oui ça va…et toi? »Me demande t-elle gênée

« Mouais, si elle était pas là ça irait mieux »Dis-je en faisant des grimaces dans le dos de Meiling

Sandrine rit, ça me fait sourire et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Les gars prennent leurs instruments et commence à jouer. Meiling lit les paroles tout en chantant…Elle m'énerve trop!!! Sa voix est super…Elle à et l'allure et la voix…pas étonnant que Lionel est voulu qu'elle soit leur chanteuse.

« Wouah! Merde! Tu chante trop bien! »S'exclama Yvan surpris

« C'est vrai elle se débrouille. Sakura à plus de force quand elle chante mais elle est bien »Dit Anthony d'un ton neutre

Meiling fait la geule à Anthony pour cette remarque à mon sujet et sourit à Lionel contente de sa performance. La pauvre, Lionel ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Il se dirige vers moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je rougis bêtement et ça écœure encore plus Meiling.

« Euh… »

« Chut! J'essaie de dormir un peu. Je me suis endormis tard hier »Me dit Lionel en souriant

Je souris et commence à caresser ses cheveux. Yvan curieux comme il est, s'installe près de sa bien-aimée et commence à poser un tas de questions à Meiling.

« Alors tu viens d'où? T'a un petit ami? Pourquoi tu es devenue chanteuse?! »Demanda t-il avec un rictus

« Je viens de la Chine. Oui j'ai…un copain et… »

« Tu le trompe celui-là? »Je demande

…Seigneur! Je le fais exprès ou quoi!? Mais c'est sortit tout seul!! Je peux pas la blairer juste la regarder ça m'énerve! Elle me dévisage. Je détourne le regard…une chance que Lionel dort.

« Je ne le trompe pas du tout! Je l'aime et ça fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble! »Dit-elle

« Ah bon… »Dis-je complètement désintéressée

« Trois ans!? Wah c'est long ça! »Commenta Yvan

« Je veux devenir chanteuse parce que j'adore chanter et que je rêve d'être dans un groupe depuis toujours »Ajouta Meiling

« Et ton copain ça le dérange pas que tu sois ici? Dans un autre pays avec ton ancien mec? »Je demande en jouant avec les cheveux de Lionel

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Il a dit qu'il viendrait me rejoindre dans quelques jours. De toute façon, il voulait venir s'installer au Japon »Dit-elle

Yvan me regarde. Décidemment, il vient de comprendre avec mon attitude que c'est Lionel que Meiling à trompée. Il a l'air de l'aimer moins tout d'un coup. Mais il ne dit rien car, il sait qu'ils ont besoin d'une chanteuse. En plus, ce n'est pas ses affaires.

L'atmosphère est lourde entre moi et Meiling. Une chance qu'Yvan est là. C'est le seul qui parle avec Meiling. Moi je ne dis rien et je regarde Lionel dormir. Sandrine colle Yvan un peu ennuyée et Anthony range les instruments. Pauvre de lui, il fait toujours tout!

« (baillement) Ahh…ça fait du bien…depuis combien de temps je dors? »Demande Lionel en s'étirant

« Une heure et demi »Dit Anthony

Il se lève. Range sa guitare et demande à Yvan s'il peut la laisser là, il n'a pas envie de la trimballer partout ce soir. Yvan accepte évidemment.

« Bon Sakura, je t'invite au restaurant! Ça te tente? »Me dit Lionel

« Pourquoi pas! Mais je vais passer un coup de fil à Dominique avant »Dis-je

Je sors mon portable et compose le numéro. C'est étrange, ça ne répond pas…Je laisse quand même un message pour dire que je vais revenir plus tard. Lionel prend son manteau et moi le mien et nous saluons tout le monde.

On marche tranquillement. Lionel parle de musique comme d'habitude mais je l'écoute à moitié.

« Je t'ennui? »Demande t-il soudain

« Hein!? Pas du tout! C'est que je réfléchissais. Excuse-moi Lionel »Dis-je en me trouvant niaiseuse

Il rit et m'ouvre la porte. Subway…j'adore le subway, j'en mange tout le temps! C'est super bon mais à force…je vais devenir énorme. Lionel va commander et je l'attends à une table. Il arrive enfin et me donne mon sous-marin.

« Tu vas finir par te prendre tout ça dans les hanches. »Me dit-il moqueur

« Hey oh! C'est toi qui ma invité ici, ça va être de ta faute »Dis-je en riant

« Et puis quoi encore! Assume »Dit-il en me faisant la grimace

C'est moment là je les adore. Quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux. J'ai l'impression qu'on est ensemble. Dire que je pourrais lui dire juste là! Maintenant dans sa figure. Mais je n'ose pas, je tremble de peur juste à l'idée qu'il me dise qu'il ne m'aime pas…Mon portable sonne et je sursaute. Je réponds.

« Ah! Salut Jay! Wouah ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas appeler. Quoi de neuf? »Je demande surprise mais contente

Lionel me regarde bizarrement. Mon enthousiasme le surprend. Surtout qu'il ne connaît pas Jay qui était avec moi dans une ancienne école d'art. Je bavarde un peu et raccroche.

« C'était qui? »Me Demande Lionel un peu jaloux

« Personne »Dis-je amusé de sa réaction

Il fronce les sourcils et mange son sous-marin. On retourne à l'appartement. Meiling à écrit une note sur la porte disant qu'elle avait trouvée un hôtel et qu'elle l'appellerait plus tard. Soulagé, Lionel arrache le papier et le jette par terre. Il me regarde.

« C'était qui le gars au téléphone ? »Demanda t-il une deuxième fois

« C'est pas important. C'est juste un ami d'il y a longtemps »Dis-je en souriant

Lionel avance vers moi, je recule. Les deux mains sur le mûr il me regarde intensément. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il penche légèrement la tête vers moi et au moment ou ses lèvres allaient effleurer les miennes, mon portable sonne.

« …Allô? »Dis-je ennuyée qu'on m'ait dérangée dans un moment comme celui-ci!!

« Sakura!!! J'essaie de te rejoindre depuis une heure! Papa est à l'hôpital! Je suis passé à la maison aujourd'hui et je l'aie retrouvé étendu par terre! »Dit une voix masculine

_Mon portable tombe par terre. Mon frère cris mon nom mais je ne prends pas le téléphone. Lionel est inquiet. Il me parle mais je ne réponds pas. Lionel ramasse le portable et parle un moment avec Toya…Il me prend par la main et on va à l'hôpital._

**Et voilà!!! J'espère qu'il vous à plu! Allait-il l'embrasser pour de vrai!? Mystère! Qu'à donc Dominique? Ya que moi qui le sais lol! Mais vous verrez bientôt avec les autres chapitres! Je m'y mets tout de suite ! Erizu**


	6. Chapitre 6: Dominique

**Re coucou à tous! Un autre chapitre est dès maintenant en ligne! Je voulais dire merci à : Regarde une étoile et Chyna-Girl pour leur beaux reviews Eh oui nous les auteurs nous sommes sadiques hihihi Faut faire durer le plaisir!**

Chapitre 6 :

_Je suis en plein cauchemar? Les lumières m'aveuglent, les gens me parlent mais je n'entends rien. Soudain je vois un gobelet de café se tendre devant moi. Je lève les yeux et Lionel me regarde avec un sourire triste. Il est deux heures du matin. Cela fait quatre heures que je suis à l'hôpital. À attendre qu'on me laisse voir mon père. Mon frère à essayer de me réconforter mais rien à faire, lui-même il paniquait, sa femme à du l'accompagner. _

_Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe. J'ai paniquée, j'ai couru, j'ai tout fait pour arriver ici le plus vite possible. Lionel reste avec moi, il s'inquiète évidemment. Je soupire et prend le café._

« Est-ce que ça va mieux? »Me demande t-il anxieux

« …ouais…un peu »Dis-je déprimée

Lionel soupire et passe son bras autour de mon épaule pour me consoler. J'ai le goût de pleurer mais…je ne suis tellement pas le genre à aimer montrer ses faiblesses que ça arrive à me retenir.

« …Il avait tellement l'air bien ce matin! Comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs! »Dis-je en me craquant les doigts nerveuse

« Il a peut-être juste trop travaillé et ça la affaibli! Ne te fait pas des drames pour rien! »Me dit Lionel en essayant de se convaincre lui-même

Il a peur pour moi, je le sens parfaitement! J'ai tellement peur moi aussi! Je ne veux pas que Dominique…je veux…je veux qu'il soit là quand il peut, même si je lui en veux de travailler et de me laisser toute seule. Je veux le voir quand je me réveille et l'entendre s'excuser pour la millième fois pour n'importe quoi. Le voir me sermonner pour mes gaffes habituelles.

« Sakura et Toya Kinomoto? »Appelle le docteur

« C'est nous »Dit Samantha la femme de mon frère

Moi et mon frère on se lève. Samantha refuse de laisser mon frère entendre le verdict seul. Lionel aussi. Il prend ma main et la tien fortement. Le docteur regarde sa feuille et soupire.

« Bon, tout d'abord, je dois vous informez de quelques choses. Votre père à contracté une maladie du cœur il y a de cela quelques mois, environ six mois je dirais. Le travail acharné qu'il faisait à été très nocif pour lui. Malgré mes avertissements, il a continué. Il ne voulait pas que je vous le dise car, il m'a révélé que votre mère était décédée quelques mois plus tôt et il ne voulait pas vous voir vous inquiétez. »Dit-il

Je serre la main de Lionel très fort. Je suis nerveuse….je sens que la suite ne sera pas mieux…je…je ne veux pas l'entendre.

« Mais…Mais il va mieux non? »Demanda mon frère aussi nerveux que moi

« Non. Je lui avais donné des médicaments et cela semblait fonctionner au début. Il travaillait un peu moins. Mais il a recommencé et ça a empiré. En fait, la raison de son malaise est qu'il a oublié de prendre ses cachets. Plusieurs fois même! La maladie à donc repris le dessus »Dit le Docteur la mine basse

« ..Il va s'en sortir? »Demanda difficilement mon frère

Je n'ose même pas parler…Je regarde mon frère qui est sur le point de craquer et de pleurer. Moi aussi je ne tiendrai pas bien longtemps mais je m'y efforce.

« …Pour l'instant, nous allons le garder ici. Le temps qu'il se remette. Ensuite, nous allons lui interdire de travailler et il devra se reposer à la maison, prendre ses médicaments mais surtout, le plus important est qu'il doit absolument se reposer »Dit le docteur

Mon frère parle encore un peu avec lui et se dirige vers la chambre de mon père. Je ne veux pas y aller…je refuse de le voir coucher dans le lit avec tout ses tubes plantés partout pour l'aider à respirer ou je ne sais quoi! Lionel vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne pleure pas, je me retiens encore.

« T'inquiète pas! Tout va bien aller! Dominique est solide! »Me dit-il en me frottant le dos

« … »

Je suis incapable de sortir un son…ça me fait trop de mal de penser que je pourrais le perdre…

« Sakura! Tu va venir dormir chez moi ce soir »Dit soudain Toya derrière Lionel

Je le regarde et fait signe que non. Je n'avais aucune envi d'aller chez lui pendant un moment pareil.

« Tu n'iras pas dormir seule à l'appartement quand même »Dit Toya un peu énervé par la situation

« Calme-toi chéri! C'est normal qu'elle n'est pas envie… »Dit Samantha en lui prenant le bras

« C'est bon, elle va venir dormir chez moi »Dit subitement Lionel

Je regarde Lionel reconnaissante mais mon frère s'en mêle…comme d'habitude, il est un peu surprotecteur comme grand frère.

« Je ne crois pas non, je ne te connais même pas »Dit-il méfiant un peu

Lionel me fait un clin d'œil et va tendre la main à mon frère. Un peu pris au dépourvu il la serre.

« Je suis Lionel Li et j'habite l'appartement en face de Monsieur Kinomoto. Je suis le meilleur ami de Sakura et ma mère la connaît très bien. Justement elle serra là. Je n'aie qu'à vous donnez le numéro de téléphone »Dit-il

Mon frère est bouche bée et ça arrive à me faire sourire faiblement. Samantha regarde son mari, moqueuse, qui ne sait plus trop quoi dire. Il soupire et se frotte le cou fatigué.

« …Bon c'est d'accord. De toute façon si il y a quoique ce soit tu vas m'appeler »Dit-il vaincu

« Ouais »Dis-je mollement

Toya nous dépose à l'appartement. Je monte tranquillement les marches. Yelan nous ouvre et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ma pauvre fille! Entre vite! Je vous aie préparé tout un buffet pour consoler votre peine! »Dit-elle en me tirant à l'intérieur

Je regarde la table et il y a de tout. Des chips, des barres de chocolats, des petits gâteaux, des tartes…et encore plein d'autres!

« Yelan! Vous avez préparée tout ça!? »Dis-je surprise

« Tu connais pas ma mère. Quand elle est nerveuse, elle cuisine »Dit Lionel en riant

Je souris. Elle se gratte la tête l'air honteuse mais joyeuse. Ce que je l'aime la mère à Lionel. Elle a toujours réussit à me faire sourire. Je me rappelle une fois, je lui avais pleurée dans les bras parce que ma mère me manquait. Ça m'avait fait du bien.

« …Bon j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop. Mais dite-moi comment il va si vous ne voulez pas que je me retrouve à l'hôpital moi aussi! »Dit-elle complètement énervée

« Il est stable. Ils ont dit qu'ils devaient le garder en observation mais que ça c'était calmer »Dit Lionel

« Ouf, tu me rassure. Bon et bien servez-vous! »Dit-elle soulagée

Je n'aie pas très faim mais je mange un peu quand même. Elle s'est donné du mal pour tout préparer. Soudain elle me gifle la main alors que j'allais prendre un gâteau.

« …Maman…qu'est-ce que tu fou? »Demanda Lionel

« Regarde comme je suis horrible mon fils!! Je la force à manger! Après toutes ses émotions elle ne doit surement pas avoir faim!! Et moi comme une idiote je l'oblige à manger!! »Dit-elle désolée et un peu hystérique

« Eh oui, idiote »Dit Lionel ironiquement en prenant une bouchée de gâteaux

Yelan le secoue férocement et me regarde en pleurant bêtement. Elle me fait trop rire.

« Regarde Sakura! Regarde comme il est cruel et méchant avec sa mère!! »Dit-elle

Je pouffe de rire. Je la regarde et la remercie du regard. Elle se lève et me fait un clin d'œil voyant enfin un sourire sincère.

« Bon! Je suis crevée alors je vais me coucher. Je n'aie pas prit la peine de défaire le divan-lit. Je sais que vous allez dormir ensemble! Bonne nuit mes amours! »Dit-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre

Je souris faiblement et Lionel me tend la main. Je la prends et on va dans sa chambre. J'aime entrer là. La pièce est simple et chaleureuse et ça sent tellement bon…ça sent Lionel en faite. Je regarde le miroir et je vois la rangée de photos qu'on avait prit dans un club photo.

« On devrait se coucher, il est tard. »Dit Lionel

« … »

« Sakura? »Me demande t-il soudain

Il se retourne et je lui saute à la taille en larmes. Une vraie fontaine, je n'arrête pas. Il m'enlace fortement, je peux même ressentir la tristesse qu'il éprouve pour moi. Je n'y suis pas arrivée. J'ai trop retenue mais larmes et résultat. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

« Ça va bien aller… »Me répète t-il pour me rassurer

« gh…et si…et si…il ne s'en sortait pas…si je le perdais lui aussi?...Hein!...J'ai perdue…ma mère….et maintenant…il faudrait que je perde mon père en plus!?...pourquoi…pourquoi…tout ceux que j'aime m'abandonne »Je murmure au travers de mes nombreux sanglots

« …moi…je ne t'abandonnerai jamais »Dit Lionel en me serrant plus fort encore

_Je m'agrippe à son t-shirt et pleure longuement contre lui. Ça m'a fait plaisir de l'entendre me dire ça…parce que je le crois. Qu'on soit ensemble ou non, je sais qu'il restera près de moi…pour toujours…J'ai de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans ma vie. On s'endors habillés sur le lit…je crois que j'ai mouillée tout son t-shirt avec toutes ses larmes…_

**Et voilà! Pouf…deux chapitre en deux jours! Mais je sais d'avance que je vais l'avoir mis le jour d'après. Bah quoi une auteure à bien le droit de rêver de recevoir pleins de reviews XD! En tout cas…wouah OO, il est minuit -- fatiguéé! Je vous laisse donc ainsi avec une Erizu endormit sur son clavier XD!**


	7. Chapitre 7: Pluie et Larmes se mélangent

**Bonjour à tous! Ouf! Je ne croyais vraiment pas mettre le chapitre 7 si vite je dois avouer! Mais le voici ! Je souhaite remercier Hebe03 pour son reviews Je suis contente de voir que tu aime l'histoire. Pour répondre à ta question : Non, non Meiling à fait une erreur et la jalousie qu'elle porte à Sakura est pour une autre raison ;) Je vais vous laisser le découvrir en temps et lieu ! Sur ce bon chapitre!**

Chapitre 7 :

_J'ai fais des cauchemars horribles cette nuit là. Je pense que si Lionel ne m'avait pas serré dans ses bras, je me serais égarée dedans. C'est le bruit de son réveil qui m'a réveillée. J'ouvre un peu les yeux et je le vois qui tâtonne sur son bureau pour peser sur le bouton de l'alarme._

« Foutu réveil…il fait unbruit d'enfer ! »Se plaint-il

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je contemple Lionel quand il se réveille. D'habitude, il court d'un coté et de l'autre pour arriver à temps à son boulot. Mais aujourd'hui…il a décidé de ne pas y aller.

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu la pas débranché étant donné qu'on est en congé! »Dis-je moqueuse en m'accoudant sur mes genoux

« Bah j'y ai pas pensé avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier »Dit-il en me souriant

Il dépose son réveil et se lève. Je rougis en le voyant torse nu. Je ne sais pas qu'il était si bâtit! Je détourne le regard et je vois au travers de la fenêtre qu'il pleut.

« Beuh…quel temps pourris… »Dis-je déprimée

Je me lève à mon tour et je crois que j'ai vu Lionel rougir en me voyant avec son t-shirt sur le dos. Je vais prendre une douche et la serviette sur la tête, je vais le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« Je vais aller me changer chez moi »Dis-je

« Okay! Mais reviens après! Je vais te faire un petit déjeuner d'enfer! Ça remonte le moral! »Dit-il gentiment

« T'es vraiment un ange »Dis-je avant de sortir.

Je traverse en face et je sors mes clefs. Je soupire…L'appartement me semble vide et froid… J'ouvre la lumière et je vois le répondeur qui clignote. J'appuie sur le bouton play.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Kinomoto. Ici L'hôpital Tsukikô. Nous voulions vous informez que votre père peut sortir de l'hôpital dès aujourd'hui. Il doit cependant se reposer et reprendre le dessus. Une ambulance viendra le porter. Merci. »

Le bip de la fin du message retentit. Je l'efface. Je suis contente, pendant un instant, je croyais qu'on allait m'annoncer qu'il était mort…Je prends un jeans troué et un t-shirt noir et retourne chez Lionel.

« Ah! T'es revenue! Alors de quoi ça l'air?! »Me demande Lionel

Je regarde la table, c'est trop mignon. Il a mit une nappe avec une rose au milieu. Le sait-il qu'il est adorable? Il dépose mon assiette et la sienne et va éteindre le four.

« L'hôpital à laissée un message, ils vont déposer mon père dans la journée »Dis-je en prenant une bouchée

« Vrai? C'est super! S'il le laisse sortir aussi rapidement c'est qu'il doit aller mieux! »Dit Lionel soulagé

« Mouais! Mais tu vas voir, je vais le surveiller! Pas question qu'il lève le petit doigt…il m'a fichu la trouille! »Dis-je un peu nerveusement

« À nous aussi! Si tu veux, je pourrai jeter un coup d'œil aussi et je vous propose même de venir manger ici tous les jours! »Dit Lionel en riant

« Bah…Je comptais cuisiner »Dis-je distraitement

« Tu rigole! Tu vas vraiment le tuer! »Dit Lionel mort de rire

« Rahh! T'es méchant! Ma bouffe n'est pas si terrible que ça!! »Dis-je en lui lançant un bout de pain

« Je sais! Je blaguais! »Dit Lionel en me tirant la langue

Deux vrais gamins…à nous voir nous n'avons pas du tout seize ans! Soudain on sonne à la porte. Lionel se lève et qui je vois…l'emmerdeuse numéro 2! Meiling. Elle sourit et paraît désappointée de me voir. Fallait s'y attendre. Elle voit la rose et je vois une pointe de jalousie dans son regard. Mais elle me gonfle cette meuf! Elle a un mec et elle vient me jouer les jalouses en pleine figure!

« Bon matin, je ne voulais pas vous embêtez mais je suis venue récupérer le reste de mes affaires. »Dit-elle joyeusement

« Ah? Et bien entre! Tu veux manger? »Demande Lionel

« Non merci, j'ai mangée avant de venir. Dit Sakura? Tu es sûre que ça va je trouve que t'a les yeux vraiment rouge »Dit-elle

Mais elle se fou de ma gueule? Depuis quand elle s'intéresse à moi? Elle veut faire la gentille devant Lionel?

« J'ai fumée du crac ça doit être pour ça! »Dis-je sarcastiquement

Elle regarde Lionel et échappe un sourire moqueur. Elle entre et va chercher ses choses dans la chambre d'amis. Lionel vint s'asseoir et soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »Je demande inquiète

« Je sais pas trop, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui demander d'intégrer le groupe»Dit-il

« Pourquoi? »Je demande surprise

« De 1- elle me tape vraiment sur les nerfs, de 2- elle ne s'entend pas bien avec Anthony et Yvan et pour finir elle manque de vivacité quand elle chante »Dit-il désespéré

« Bah…on s'est jamais laisse lui une autre chance »Dis-je étonnée moi-même par mes paroles

« …C'est toi qui me dit ça!? Ta l'air de complètement la détester »Dit Lionel avec un rictus

« C'est vrai, je l'aime pas du tout. Mais, c'est ton rêve de jouer professionnellement. Alors vaut mieux attendre un peu et si jamais elle est toujours aussi nulle bah tu l'as vire! »Dis-je en riant

« Mouais…je vais y penser »Dit-il

Meiling revient toute pimpante et s'en va sans même m'adresser un regard. Lionel débarrasse tout et je vais devant la télévision. Je zappe de chaînes en chaînes. Il n'y a rien de bon…Lionel vient s'asseoir près de moi.

« C'est vraiment pourris comme journée!! Il pleut et tout ce qui passe à la télé c'est moche! »Dis-je en soupirant

Lionel sourit et il se lève. Il va ouvrir un tiroir et sort un film. Il le mets dans le dvd et je vois sur l'écran le titre : Tristan et Iseult. Je délire complètement.

« Wouahhh j'adore ce film!! »Dis-je en le secouant

« Je sais! Pourquoi tu penses que je l'aie acheté! »Dit-il

Il s'assit et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Voulait-il m'embrasser hier? Il ne m'en a pas reparlé…Soudain je l'entends rire.

« Mais quel idiot! Il aurait pu lui dire au roi qu'il l'aime »Dit-il

« Ah arrête! C'est bien plus mignon comme ça! C'est tragique! »Dis-je en riant à mon tour

« C'est un film de gonzesse »Dit Lionel me taquinant

Je lui saute dessus et on se chamaille. Soudain on se fige. Je suis pardessus lui et il me tien la taille d'une main et caresse mon visage de l'autre. Je suis toute chamboulée et mon cœur bat la chamade.

« …Sakura… »Murmure t-il

Je frissonne. Étonnée d'entendre autant de passion dans mon propre nom. Il se relève un peu. Je peux sentir son souffle se mélanger au mien. Il approche mon visage du sien et…

« Je suis rentrée!! »Cri Yelan

Moi et Lionel on se fige et Yelan aussi. Elle nous regarde surprise et commence à s'affoler.

« Oh mon dieu!! Excusez-moi! Je vous ai dérangée dans un moment pareil!! »S'exclame telle

Lionel rougit trop gêné et se lève. Il commence à se quereller avec sa mère pour je ne sais trop quoi. Moi je suis là sur le divan en les regardant avec le sourire bête. J'étais si bien…J'ai rêvée un moment que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Je souris en les entendant se disputer pour des riens qui n'ont même plus de rapports avec la situation gênante au début. Mais je sais qu'au fond Yelan s'en veut vraiment. Elle me l'avait dit. Si un jour Lionel accepte de te donner son cœur, je serai la plus heureuse des mères…Elle m'émue.

« Ah ça suffit vous deux! Vous me cassez les oreilles! Wouah! Ta vu l'heure je dois rentrer mon père va arriver bientôt »Dis-je en allant vers la porte

Lionel me regarde avec un de ses regards qui vous fait frissonner de l'intérieur. Il sourit tendrement. Mais je perçois un nouveau regard à travers celui-là.

« D'accord. On s'appel plus tard? Le temps que je règle son compte à mon affreuse mère! »Dit-il en passant son bras autour de son cou

« Bouhhh méchant! Fils ingrat! Je t'adore mon chou! »Dit Yelan

C'est fou à quel point cette femme change d'humeur rapidement. Je les salut et retourne chez moi. Il est seize heures quand j'entends la porte sonner. Il était temps qu'il arrive! J'ouvre la porte.

« Enfin ça t'en a prit du temps Do…minique »Dis-je les yeux ronds

Mon cœur me lâche soudainement. Je baisse le regard et voit Dominique dans une chaise roulante. Il est pâle…trop pâle. Les infirmiers me disent qu'il est très faible et qu'il doit rester assis sur cette chaise et qu'il doit faire le moins d'effort possible. Je les remercie et ils s'en vont.

« Pardon, j'avais des papiers à remplir! Les hôpitaux c'est l'horreur! »Dit Dominique souriant

Comment peut-il sourire? Il n'a pas vu dans quel état il est ou quoi!? Je le regarde à peine, ayant trop peur de craquer et je le pousse jusqu'à la table où un dîner bien chaud l'attend. Je mange à peine…je ne lève même pas les yeux.

« Sakura désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. J'irai m'excuser auprès de Madame Li aussi pour toute la nourritures qu'elle a fait hier »Dit-il

« Comment tu le sais? »Je demande en regardant mon assiette

« Elle m'a téléphonée hier…Sakura…regarde-moi »Dit Dominique la voix brisée

« … » 

Non…je ne peux pas…j'ai les yeux pleins d'eau…Si je lève les yeux…je vais me remettre à pleurer!

« S'il te plaît… »Me dit Dominique

Je lève lentement les yeux…mais je ne tiens pas. Je me lève brusquement. Assez pour que la chaise tombe et je fonds en larmes. Je m'écroule devant lui et me pend à son cou.

« Papa! Papa ne me laisse pas toi aussi! Ne t'en va pas comme maman! Reste avec moi… »Je m'exclame étouffée de sanglots

Il est très surpris que je l'appel comme ça. Ça fait des mois qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu l'appeler « _Papa_ ». Il me soulève le menton.

« Ma petite fille chérie…Je ne vais pas te quitter, je t'aime bien trop »Me dit-il

_Je me lève et m'assoit sur ses genoux. Callant ma tête dans son cou, je hoquette souvent, mes sanglots trop gros. Il me caresse le dos en murmurant des paroles que je n'écoute pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre papa…je t'aime trop moi aussi… _

**Et voilà! Bon alors je crois que nous sommes fixés sur les sentiments de nos deux tourtereaux! J'aime bien la mère de Lionel! Rahh il est minuit! Pourquoi dois-je écrire mes chapitres aussi tard? Je suis morte de fatigue le lendemain à L'école! Bah qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour vous faire plaisir! Erizu!**


	8. Chapitre 8: 1 semaine après?

**Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente enfin mon chapitre 8! Merci à Hebe03 et Laura pour vos reviews **

Chapitre 8 :

_Mon père à été très émue que je me calle comme ça dans son cou. Ça lui a certainement rappelé quand j'étais petite…ou avant que ma mère meurt. Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je ne vais plus à l'école. Je veille sur lui…sur mon idiot de père…pour être certaine qu'il ne se force pas à faire le ménage ou à travailler. Lionel est inquiet. Mais il vient tous les jours voir comment je vais…_

« Sakura tu dois aller à l'école! Ce n'est pas raisonnable de manquer comme ça! »Me dit mon père

« Pas question! Tu crois que c'est raisonnable toi de travailler jusqu'à t'en rendre malade! »Je réplique

« Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose! »Dit Dominique

Ça fait trois jours qu'il me dit ça. L'école c'est important, tu ne dois pas manquer les cours pour si peu…!!! Pour si peu!! Je vais lui montrer moi de dire des bêtises comme ça!!! J'ai bien failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'il était à l'hôpital.

« Arrête un peu! De toute façon j'aime pas ça y aller et je sèche tout le temps les cours »Dis-je en nettoyant un peu

« …Pourtant l'école appel rarement »Dit Dominique

« J'efface les messages qu'est-ce que tu crois! »Dis-je en riant

Dominique soupire. Eh oui, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs. Il avance avec sa chaise roulante jusqu'au salon et allume la télévision. Décidemment, il a décidé de ne pas insister.

« Sakura…Est-ce que toi et Lionel êtes ensemble? »Me demande mon père

J'échappe le vase par terre tellement je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre me dire ça. Je suis sur que j'ai rougis d'un coup!

« MAIS NON! Quelle idée stupide! On est amis c'est tout! »Dis-je prise au dépourvu

Dominique sourit. Je crois qu'il a deviné que j'étais amoureuse. Il va vers sa chambre.

« Tu vas pas travailler quand même!? »Dis-je sur un ton de reproche

« Avec toi qui me surveille au moindre gestes? Tu rigole. Non je vais écrire un peu sur l'ordinateur et je vais me coucher »Dit Dominique

Soulagée je le laisse partir et ramasse mon dégât. Vers les trois heures de l'après-midi, on cogne à la porte. J'ouvre et je vois nul autre que Lionel, Yvan et Sandrine!

« Salut! »Me dit Yvan

« Ben…qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous ici!? »Je demande surprise

« Bah…Sandrine était hyper inquiète de ne pas te voir et moi aussi! Même avec ce bon vieux Lionel qui nous a dit que tu allais bien, on a préféré venir vérifier! »Dit-il le bras autour du cou de Sandrine

« Ah…mais mon père dort.. »Dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi

« On a qu'à aller chez Lionel! »Dit Yvan

Lionel sourit amusé et ouvre la porte. On va tous chez lui. Yelan n'est pas encore arrivée du boulot. On s'assit tous dans le salon. Yvan me regarde avec des yeux protecteurs. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre grand frère.

« Alors Saki…comment tu prends ça? »Demanda t-il

« Bof…je veille sur lui. Je peux rien faire de plus »Dis-je en prenant la canette que Lionel me tend

« Alors il vous a caché ça! C'est quand même dangereux! »Dit Yvan

Sandrine lui donna un coup de coude. Ça m'amuse de la voir faire. Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire taire Yvan. 

« Mais arrête de l'embêter avec ça! C'est surement la dernière chose dont elle est envie de parler! »Dit-elle

Je sourie. Sandrine c'est vraiment une bonne amie. Je me sens stupide de ne pas m'en être aperçue avant! Yvan arrête donc ses commentaires. Je leur promets de revenir à l'école bientôt…enfin on verra.

« Bon! Nous on va rentrer! Les cours demain et tout ça faut qu'on se repose un peu! »Dit Yvan

« Tu dors chez lui Sandrine? »Je demande curieuse

« Oui »Dit-elle souriante

Elle me tend son numéro de portable. Je suis surprise mais contente.

« Si tu veux parler, téléphone-moi »Dit-elle

« C'est sympa »Dis-je

Ils s'en vont et je reste avec Lionel. Quelle semaine d'enfer…Il m'enroule soudainement ses bras autour du cou, je suis dos à lui et il ne me voit pas rougir.

« Lionel? »Dis-je étonnée

Il me retourne brusquement et m'embrasse. Je suis sous le choc. J'ose à peine bouger. Ça me prend un peu de temps avant de réaliser. Mais lentement je ferme les yeux et j'approfondis le baiser. C'est tellement…magique. Comme si toutes mes souffrances venaient de disparaître d'un coup.

Il se décolle légèrement pour reprendre son souffle et je sens sa respiration accéléré et il m'embrasse de nouveau avec passion me collant légèrement contre le mûr. Je me sens toute étrange. J'ai l'impression que mon corps brûle de désirs.

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse tendrement le cou. Je ne sais plus comment réagir, mélanger entre l'amour et le plaisir. Il me fait reculer lentement, tout doucement vers sa chambre. Il referme la porte sans lâcher mes lèvres.

J'ai tellement attendu ce moment…Depuis que je le connais, j'en rêve jour et nuit au jour où il me prendrait comme ça pour m'embrasser. Il glisse lentement ses mains sous chandail et caresse ma peau. Dans un élan de fougue, je lui enlève son t-shirt. Nos regards se croisent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu me regarder avec autant d'envie. L'envie de me faire sienne. Il caresse ma joue de sa main et approche mon visage du sien. Nous fermons les yeux et nous nous embrassons.

Il me dépose lentement sur son lit en me surplombant. Il enlève délicatement mon chandail et le jette sur le sol avant de recouvrir mon corps de baisés fiévreux. Je l'embrasse sur le torse à mon tour et je l'entends soupirer de contentement. Nous enlevons le reste de nos vêtements et nous nous unissons l'un à l'autre.

Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre on se regarde, les yeux brillants.

« …Je t'aime Sakura… »Me dit-il

Je souris et l'embrasse.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »Dis-je

Il me sourit, un sourire tellement beau. Après quelques dizaines de minutes passées dans le lit à se caresser et s'embrasser je me lève pour traverser chez moi. Je me suis rhabillée et il vient me porter jusqu'à la porte. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois.

« Tu vas venir à l'école demain? »Me demande t-il

« Probablement…je crois que mon père en a marre de me voir l'espionner! »Dis-je moqueuse

Je le salue et entre chez moi. Mon père est là, il a commandé une pizza. Je fronce les sourcils.

« C'est pas bon pour ta santé! »Dis-je en voulant lui enlever sa pointe

« Mais j'ai une bonne raison cette fois et c'est pour consoler mon instinct paternel! »Dit-il moqueur

« Ton instinct paternel? »Dis-je pas trop sur de ce qu'il m'avance

« Oui, ma fille est devenue une grande… »Dit-il

Je rougis! Il sait!? Mais comment!? Je n'aie surement pas gémit aussi fort!!! Lionel n'ont plus!! Il est quand même pas venu dans l'appartement de Yelan!? Il me regarde et pouffe de rire.

« C'est Yelan. Elle est rentrée chez elle et elle vous a entendue alors elle est allée manger au restaurant. Elle m'a appelée pour me le dire »Dit Dominique

« …Elle a quand même pas appelée pour te dire ça!? »Dis-je horriblement gênée

« Tu es ma fille. Elle voulait simplement que je sache et…ça me rassure en fait de savoir que c'était avec Lionel… »Dit-il

« Je vais me coucher! Je tolère plus du tout cette discutions idiote! »Dis-je toute rouge

Je ferme ma porte sous les rires moqueurs de mon père. Mais il se fou de moi! Je l'entends tousser…puis tousser encore plus fort. J'ouvre la porte et je vais lui chercher un verre d'eau.

« Arrête un peu de te mettre dans tout tes états ta vue ce que ça te fait! »Dis-je inquiète

« Pardon, un père à bien le droit de s'inquiéter pour sa fille »Dit-il

« J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu te moquais de moi »Dis-je en lui donnant le verre

Il le but. Il n'avait pas le choix ou je l'aurais forcé à le boire!

« Bon un peu, c'est rare que je te vois agir comme ça depuis…la mort de ta mère…Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aime quelqu'un qui t'aime autant en retour…Enfin! Tout ça pour dire que je suis rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un s'occupera de toi… »Dit-il

Je le fixe soudain.

« Mais…pourquoi tu dis ça.. »Dis-je

« …Sakura…les médecins mon appelés aujourd'hui.. »Commence t-il

…Je commence à respirer plus fort..Pourquoi…pourquoi me regarde t-il aussi tristement?! Non…je ne veux pas…je suis sûr que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle…je t'en prie ne le dit pas…

« Ma maladie…elle est…ma chérie…elle ne se guérit pas…je… »

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je veux qu'il se taise! Qu'il arrête de parler… Mais il continu.

« …Ils disent que je dois régler quelques papiers et que je dois me préparer… à m'en aller… »Dit-il

« Où ça… »Je dis bien que je sache la réponse

« …rejoindre ta mère… »

_Je cours dans ma chambre et je claque la porte. Mon père à essayé de me parler mais j'ai verrouillée la porte et j'ai mis mon baladeur sur mes oreilles. J'ai pleurée…tellement pleurée…maintenant je sais…que je vais le voir s'affaiblir de jours en jours et que dans peu de temps…il va m'abandonner pour aller retrouver ma mère…au paradis…_

**Et voilà! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous attendez les autres avec impatience ! J'espère aussi en rajouter pleins d'autres Alors il faut que mon imagination tienne le coup héhéhé ! Bon et bien sur ce! Je vais penser au prochain chapitre Erizu!**


	9. Chapitre 9: Le secret de Sandrine!

**Bonjour à tous! La je suis vraiment fière de ce chapitre je vous avertis! Hebe03, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir répondu. Mais parfois on ne peut pas vraiment répondre aux questions du genre : Lionel va-t-il finir avec Sakura XD! Ça briserait toute l'histoire.**

**Mais je réponds au tiens : Meiling n'est pas une mauvaise fille. La raison pour laquelle elle est jalouse de Sakura c'est qu'elle voit dans le regard de Lionel, un amour tellement pur, un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui donner. Elle ne compte pas tromper son copain. Mais rassure-toi dans un chapitre futur, je vais vraiment expliquer en détail pourquoi elle est jalouse de cet amour ! **

**J'espère avoir bien répondu a ton review sinon je pleure! Lol!**

Chapitre 9 :

_Ça m'a prit deux jours avant de sortir de ma chambre. Mon père inquiet à appelé Lionel. Il lui a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que je me confiais et que s'il me résonnait, je sortirais surement. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je trouve ça normal! Je viens d'apprendre que mon père va bientôt mourir et on s'attend à ce que je réagisse bien!?_

« Sakura…Je peux entrée? »Me demande une voix

Je sors de la couverte surprise…Je reconnais cette voix! C'est Sandrine! Lionel lui a tout raconté probablement. Je me lève et lui ouvre. Mais je m'empresse de verrouiller la porte. Elle me sourit et s'assit sur le lit alors que je vais m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« C'est Lionel qui t'a dit que je ne voulais plus sortir de ma chambre? »Je lui demande

« Non, c'est Yvan…Yvan qui la su par Lionel »Dit-elle en souriant gentiment

J'ai un faible sourire. Mais à peine. Elle me regarde longtemps sans rien dire. Respectant mon silence. Puis je le brise moi-même.

« Pourquoi tu es venue? »Je demande désintéresser

Sandrine ne semble pas offusquée du ton que j'emploie. Je me sens un peu exécrable de lui parler comme ça. Je sais qu'elle veut me remonter le moral. Mais ce qu'elle me dit me surprend grandement.

« Tu es en colère contre ton père. Tu lui en veux énormément. Avec toute cette haine envers lui, tu t'en veux encore plus parce que tu te sens égoïste. Tu te dis que lui aussi il souffre et qu'il doit être profondément triste. En même temps, tu commence à te dire que tout ton monde s'écroule et que ceux que tu aime disparaisse. Tu as perdue ta mère et tu as eut beaucoup de larmes. Ça été dur de t'en remettre et là tu sais que tu vas perdre ton père. Alors tu en veux à tout le monde. »Dit-elle très calmement

Je la regarde les yeux ronds. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend parfaitement. Elle sourit encore. Elle semble réfléchir. Je ne dis rien, je n'ose pas.

« C'est un sentiment pesant, ça étouffe. Tu as le goût de crier à tout le monde que c'est de leur faute. De ne pas avoir vu. Après tu rejettes la faute sur toi, car tu te dis que dans le fond, c'est toi qui ne l'a pas vu »Ajoute telle doucement

Je fige. Elle lit en moi comme dans un grand livre ouvert. Comme si toutes mes pensées étaient mises à nues devant elle. Elle se lève et fait quelques pas. Les mains jointes ensemble derrière son dos.

« Tu te demande pourquoi je te dis tout cela? Tu ne comprends pas comment je peux voir aussi facilement tes sentiments? »Dit-elle soudain en se retournant vers moi

Je fais signe que oui. Elle semble un peu plus triste…À bien y repenser, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois avec cette expression.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me sens si près de toi Sakura? Moi aussi j'ai perdue mes parents. Ça fait trois ans de cela. Ils étaient partis en voyage d'affaire. Ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Ils n'étaient jamais à la maison. Puis on m'a appelée à l'école pour me dire qu'ils avaient eut un accident. Au début…j'ai criée que je m'en fichais. Qu'ils ne se préoccupaient jamais de moi. Je n'aie pas voulu aller habiter avec ma famille et quand on me plaçait en famille d'accueil, je m'enfuyais. Puis un jour par hasard j'ai rencontrée Yvan. C'était une rencontre toute bête. »Dit-elle en riant

Elle alla vers la fenêtre, près de moi et déposa délicatement sa main sur le cadre en regardant le paysage.

« Il est un peu idiot non? À toujours rire pour rien, il fait toutes sortes de bêtises. On ne croirait pas en le voyant qu'il est si mature. Il m'avait renversée en bicyclette et il avait foncé dans un poteau téléphonique. Il m'a proposé un café pour se faire pardonner. Je n'avais rien voulu savoir. Le lendemain, je me promenais et il était encore là. Chaque jour je venais voir et je le voyais. Il me réinvitait à chaque fois. »Dit-elle en ayant un petit sourire

Elle trace des cercles sur le cadre de fenêtre et soupire. Elle fouille dans ses souvenirs.

« Un jour, j'en ai eu assez et j'ai acceptée en croyant qu'il allait me lâcher. Mais il est revenu. Alors on bavardait tranquillement. C'était agréable d'être en sa compagnie. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'écoutait pour la première fois de ma vie. Je trouvais les journées longues. J'avais hâte de le retrouver. Un jour, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais toujours l'air d'être en colère. Alors je lui ai dit tout. Tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Que j'aurais voulu que mes parents m'aiment assez pour prendre soin de moi. Que je leur en voulais de m'avoir abandonné et que ça ne faisait rien du tout qu'ils soient mort. Je lui ai dis des choses horribles sur mes parents et…tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? »Dit Sandrine en me regardant

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? »Je demande curieuse mais tout bas

« Je comprends…Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai pleurée, comme une vraie fontaine après qu'il m'aille dit c'est quelques mots. Il me comprenait, il comprenait malgré mes injures et toutes les choses méchantes que je pouvais dire sur eux. Il comprenait que je voulais les revoir. Que je les aimais malgré leurs absences dans ma jeunesse. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et il a attendu que j'arrête de pleurer. Il m'a proposer d'aller habiter chez lui le temps que je me fasse une idée de ce que je voulais devenir, de comprendre et surtout de pardonner à mes parents et à moi-même. »Dit-elle

« Tu habite chez lui? »Je demande surprise

« Au début. Le temps que je me ramasse de l'argent. Que je remonte mes notes et que je fasse la paix avec tout ça. Ensuite j'ai emménagée dans un appartement. J'y suis encore et il est très bien. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile au début, c'était très dur. Mais Yvan est souvent venu chez moi. Il m'a beaucoup aidé. J'en suis tombée amoureuse et il m'a avoué que dès qu'il m'avait vu, il était tombé amoureux de moi.»Dit Sandrine en riant

Je m'adosse sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je sors un cigare. Je l'allume avec mon briquet en argent et je prends une longue bouffée.

« Sandrine? Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça? »Je demande en regardant mon cigare

« Parce que toi, tu as la chance de savoir. Ce qui attend ton père. Tu as la chance de lui dire que tu l'aime. De lui dire tout ce que tu ressens. De passer des moments inoubliables avec lui avant qu'il s'en aille. Tu as le temps de te préparer. Ne reste pas dans ta chambre à pleurer, ça lui fait du mal. Va le voir, discute, sors avec lui. Mais ne reste surtout pas enfermée ici. À te dire que ta vie est détruite, que ceux que tu aime disparaisse. Sache que ceux que l'ont aime ne nous quitte jamais. Ils restent toujours ici »Dit-elle en pointant son cœur

Je la regarde. Je lance ma cigarette par la fenêtre et la prend brusquement dans mes bras. Elle est surprise et sourit en me serrant à son tour.

« Merci…Merci Sandrine…pour m'avoir dit tout ça.. »Dis-je en tremblant un peu

Après un moment, elle quitte ma chambre. Je propose d'aller la reconduire, je lui devais bien ça. Mais elle me dit que Yvan l'attend chez Lionel. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je reste là un peu. Je suis vraiment émue par tout ce qu'elle m'a dit et très bouleversé.

Je regarde sur ma table de chevet et je vois mon portable...Je souris et je le prends. Je compose le numéro de Lionel. Il répond.

« Hey…comment elle va ma copine? »Me demande t-il bienveillant

« Tu m'appelle ta copine maintenant? »Dis-je en riant

« …Après ce qui c'est passer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas! »Dit-il moqueur

« …Lionel? »Dis-je songeuse

« Quoi? »Me demande t-il doucement

« C'est toi qui me disais que chanter ça défoulait? »Dis-je en souriant

« … »

Il en a le souffle coupé, je l'entends même plus respirer tellement il à l'air surpris.

« Aller…appelle les gars, je vais vous montrez moi c'est quoi avoir de la voix »Dis-je en fermant mon portable

Je souris. Je me lève et je vais voir Dominique. Il semble déchiré. Je l'enlace et lui sourit. Je l'embrasse sur le front. 

« Sakura! » 

Je dépose mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime papa. Plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Sandrine…Elle m'a fait comprendre des trucs ce soir…Je te promets d'être compréhensive. Dès demain, je vais retourner à l'école…On va passer des moments incroyables ensemble. Tes médecins ils se trompent peut-être. Tu as surement plus de temps qu'ils ne croient et on va l'utiliser au maximum. »Dis-je

Mon père me sourit et embrasse le dessus de ma main. Il me sourit très tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Ne rentre pas trop tard »Dit-il

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et je vais rejoindre Lionel qui m'attend devant sa porte. Il enlace son bras autour de moi et on descend au rez-de-chaussée près à aller chez Yvan.

_Je crois que…si Sandrine n'aurait pas été là, je serais encore dans ma chambre, dans le noir enfermée, toute seule. Grâce à elle, j'ai compris certaines choses. Elle est vraiment géniale. C'est ma meilleure amie. Je crois que ce soir-là, j'ai beaucoup gagnée en maturité. Je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante. _

**Et voilà! Sincèrement, je suis très fière de ce chapitre. Je n'avais même pas prévus de le mettre aussi vite! J'espère évidemment qu'il vous a plus et j'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience! Votre petite Erizu! …O.O encore minuit!! Rahh encore le réveil qui va être dur! Mais ça valait le coup!**


	10. Chapitre 10: Une chanson un Pardon

**Bonjour à tous!!! Enfinn!!! Je l'aie enfin écrit!! Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre '. On appel ceci : Le manque d'inspiration! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisse jamais une fiction incomplète! Je voudrais remercier :**

**Meiko : Tu as vraiment versée une larme!!!?? C'est cool! XD Non je suis pas bizarre!! Ça m'émue simplement parce que quand je relis mon histoire, j'ai envie de laisser tomber une larme aussi …je suis trop émotive! Enfin bref! Merci pour tes encouragements !!! Et pour ce qui est de Meiling, je comptais bien faire un chapitre sur elle **

**Hebe03 : Merci de m'encourager et de me comprendre coté reviews. J'aime beaucoup répondre et remercier ceux qui me reviews Mais parfois même si je voudrais leur dire : à en fait elle est si! Et ça! ... Je ne peux pas! XD Ça gâcherait l'histoire Et oui Saki a une voix qui sonne! **

**Chyna-Girl : Bouhouhou _pleure dans son coin _Je ne suis pas sadique XD!! Ta vue? J'ai même écrit plus long cette fois j'ai fais une page de plus!! …mais ça m'a prit au moins un mois l'écrire…. O.O tu as raison je suis sadique!! Bouhouhou!! Bon! Ça suffit le délire XD Merci pour ton encouragement depuis le début **

**Kasomi Tsukiri : Merci beaucoup C'est gentil à toi aussi de reviewer souvent! Ça fait briller mon petit cœur si sensible _pleure encore XD _ Tu sais quand j'ai de l'inspiration, je n'arrête plus…mais dès que j'en manque… c'est vraiment l'horreur total! En tout cas tu vas voir la réaction de Meiling juste en dessous !**

**Laura : Meiling sera là? Meiling sera-t-elle là? Y sera-t-elle? Je me le demande bien! Alors descend lire et tu verras bien ! Merci encore de reviwer souvent!! Vous me faites tous très plaisir**

_Hyper émue, elle va pleurer dans son coin encore une fois comme une fontaine XD_

Chapitre 10 :

_Les garçons installent les instruments. Meiling a tenue à venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle veut voir pourquoi Anthony la traite d'amateur?! Pourtant…personnellement, je ne trouve pas que je chante si bien que ça. Mais comme je suis dans mon monde quand je chante…je ne m'entends même pas! Alors comment savoir!?_

« Lionel à l'air tout excité que Sakura veuille chanter tu trouve pas Meiling? »Demanda Sandrine

« Bah, il m'avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas chanter devant les gens alors peut-être qu'il est juste content qu'elle se décide à le faire! »Dit Meiling les bras croisés

« Moi, Yvan m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de talent! Je ne l'aie jamais entendue mais je suis toute nerveuse! J'ai hâte!! »Dit Sandrine aux anges

Meiling la regarde, elle n'a pas l'air convaincue. Je monte sur la petite scène…et oui, Yvan est riche, il fait ce qu'il veut. Il a demandé à ses parents de faire construire une petite scène pour son groupe. Ils ont dit oui. Rien d'étonnant, ils font toujours tout ce que leur fils leur demande. Je crois qu'ils se pensent de bons parents comme ça. En tout cas. Je prends le micro dans mes mains.

« …I-chi…ni…san! »Je lance

Je commence à chanter après le petit début des garçons. C'est une chanson plutôt calme. Mais je la trouve très belle. J'y mets tout mon cœur. Meiling en a la gueule à terre tellement elle est surprise. Lionel est tellement beau quand il joue, il a vraiment du style et les autres aussi. Sandrine à l'air émerveillée.

Je termine la chanson et Sandrine se lève même pour applaudir. Je rougis un peu, c'est bien la première fois que je me laisse aller! En plus elle me gêne en se levant comme ça !!

« Wow!! Bravo! Vous étiez formidable!! »Dit Sandrine toute émue presque sur le point de pleurer

Elle est marrante, tellement émotive. Je saute de la scène et je vais lui sauter dessus en riant. Lionel sourit tendrement.

« N'est-ce pas! Alors Meiling? Comment tu l'as trouvée? »Demande Lionel

« …Bah…normal quoi, elle chante bien »Dit-elle un peu frustrée

Je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. J'ai un rictus. Elle est tellement prévisible. Elle s'en va prétendant un mal de tête. L'excuse lamentable. Lionel vient m'embrasser. Tout le monde est surpris!! J'en pouffe de rire.

« Arrêter de nous regarder comme ça!! »Dis-je gênée en poussant Lionel un peu

« Ben là! Comment tu voulais que je réagisse! Ça fait un an que j'attends que vous vous mettiez ensemble! »Dit Yvan en riant

« C'est vrai! Il était temps! »Ajoute Anthony

Je vais les étreindre, il n'y a rien à faire, je les adore tellement. Après un moment, moi et Lionel repartons à l'appartement. Comme j'avais dis à mon père que je rentrerais pas tard! Lionel passe son bras autour de mon cou.

« Tu as été formidable, Meiling était verte de jalousie! Je ne les jamais vu aussi en colère »Dit-il en riant

« Mouais…bof, j'ai déjà chantée mieux que ça. Ça me gênait un peu, alors m'a voix à faiblie un peu »Dis-je en riant

« Oh arrête un peu. »Dit Lionel en m'embrassant la joue

Je rougis…c'est idiot de rougir pour ça mais je rougis! Je suis émotionnelle moi aussi finalement. J'ai horreur de ça parce que Lionel le remarque et rit!

« Je pensais reconsidérer ton offre »Dis-je soudain pour le faire taire

Il est tellement surpris, qu'il arrête immédiatement de rire et qu'il tombe par terre….bon ok, il s'est prit le pied dans le trottoir parce que comme d'habitude, il ne regardait pas où il allait, mais quand même! Je ris.

« Je vois que ma nouvelle t'a fait un choc »Je me moque

« T'es sérieuse? Saki? T'es vraiment sérieuse?! Tu veux chanter dans le groupe?!»Me demande t-il avec espoir

« …mouais…je sais pas. Quand je chantais tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression que toute ma peine s'en allait avec ma voix. Ça ma fait du bien. Je me sentais…dans mon élément»Dis-je

Il sourit, il a l'air vraiment heureux. J'aime son sourire. Je le regarde un moment et je me place devant lui. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et je l'embrasse fiévreusement. Il est un peu surpris mais répond avec conviction. On se décolle, il a rougit!!! Je trouve ça vraiment mignon.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup? »Me demande t-il amusé, mais je vois bien que mon geste la gênée

« Je te trouve juste trop…trop »Dis-je en riant

« Euh…c'est un compliment ça? »Me demande t-il en rigolant

Nous rentrons de bonne humeur. C'est fou comme ça m'a fait du bien de chanter ce soir là. Toute ma souffrance est sortit dans ma voix. Je suis rentrée assez tôt…enfin, plus tôt que d'habitude. J'ai vu de la lumière sous la porte de chambre de mon père. Je l'aie ouvert doucement ayant un peu peur qu'il est encore travaillé, mais ce que j'ai vu m'a plutôt émue! Il était là, adossé sur le mûr, un livre sur les genoux…notre album photo…Il y avait pleins d'images de moi et Toya et aussi de maman. Il dormait. J'ai mis la couverture autour de lui et j'ai éteins la lumière.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut avec le bruit harcelant de mon réveille. Je l'avais mis un plus de bonne heure que d'habitude pour préparer le déjeuner de mon père.

« Sakura!? Tu es déjà debout!!? »Me dit mon père étonné

« Oui! Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire la cuisine!! Repos! Repos qu'il a dit le médecin! Est-ce que tu pige un peu!? Tu ne fais rien!! JE m'occupe de tout TU te repose! Pigé?! »Dis-je en riant

Il rit légèrement et va s'asseoir à table, son fauteuil-roulant à coté. Je dépose son assiette. Il remarque que je vais mieux. Je mange avec lui en parlant de tout et de rien. C'est drôle…avant je n'aurais pas aimée ses moments…mais on dirait que j'ai peur…peur que le temps me manque et qu'il soit trop tard.

« Ah mince…je vais être en retard!! »Dis-je en voyant l'heure

« Bah…ça change pas de d'habitude »Dit mon père en riant

Je ris avec lui et je prends mon sac. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et on cogne à la porte. J'ouvre et qui vois-je? Lionel bien évidemment! Il me tend un plat.

« …Bah, c'est quoi? »Je demande en fixant le plat

« Le dîner de ton père! Je me suis dis que comme il devait se reposer bah…que je pourrais lui faire son repas du midi. Comme je te connais tu partirais de l'école en courant pour venir ici et tu te priverais de manger. Je me lève tôt le matin alors j'ai le… »

Il arrête brusquement de parler quand je saute dans ses bras, le serrant très fort. Il est génial…il pense vraiment à tout…Lui qui n'aimait pas Dominique…il fait tout ça pour moi…

Il sourit et m'enlace tendrement. Je vais déposer le plat et je vois que mon père nous regarde tout souriant, la joue retenue par son poing, le coude accoté sur la barre de son fauteuil, je rougis brusquement.

« Eh… »

« Lionel c'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi. Mais, ce n'était pas la peine »Dit –il souriant

Mon père connaît les sentiments de Lionel envers lui. Il l'a accepté. Je crois qu'un jour je les aie entendus parler. Lionel lui reprochait son absence envers moi…Mon père n'avait rien dit. Lionel c'était mit en colère et avait ouvert la porte violemment et était tombé sur moi. Alors je lui aie sourit comme si je n'avais rien entendue.

« Bien sûr que si, vous devez vous reposer »Dit Lionel en détournant le regard

Je me sens gênée tout à coup. Mais…je ne sais pas pourquoi…je crois que je me sens de trop. Je vais vers ma chambre. Je sens que mon père veut lui parler…

« J'ai…j'ai oubliée quelque chose je reviens! »Dis-je en m'y précipitent

Je ferme la porte et tout de suite, je colle mon oreille contre celle-ci pour les entendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien….

« …Elle a fait exprès de nous laisser seuls? »Dit Lionel convaincu

« On voit que tu l'as connais par cœur »Dit mon père

« Si vous vous étiez moins absenté, que vous aviez sacrifié un peu plus votre travail pour elle. Peut-être que vous la connaitriez mieux »Dit Lionel

« C'est vrai, j'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur depuis la mort de ma femme. Je voulais que Sakura ne manque de rien. »Dit Dominique

« C'est vous qui lui manquiez. »Dit Lionel en soupirant

« Je le sais…je m'en veux beaucoup. Au début elle avait l'air de s'en ficher et avec le temps ça a empiré. Mais je sais au moins une chose sur elle dont je suis certain »Dit Dominique

« Laquelle? »Demanda Lionel sceptique

« Ma fille est tombée amoureuse d'un voisin remarquable. Qui est depuis notre arrivée, bienveillant à ses cotés, gentil, honnête et qui ne veut que son bien. Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas du tout Lionel et je comprends ça. Yelan m'a racontée pour ton père, je comprends que tu es une certaine rancune envers moi. Je sais que tu as peur que je l'abandonne. Mais je compte bien me rattraper. »Dit Dominique

« Ah oui? Comme ça vous êtes certain qu'elle est amoureuse de moi? »Dit Lionel en niant le fait

« Tu me prend pour un idiot? Depuis la mort de sa mère, Sakura s'est renfermée, elle ne souriait plus, ne riait plus et ne voyait jamais personne. Elle avait perdue confiance en elle. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés ici et que tu l'as abordé pour la première fois, je crois bien l'avoir vu rougir. Elle a commencée à te fréquenter parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de la suivre, de lui parler. Au début, j'étais inquiet, je me demandais bien ce que tu lui voulais. Puis un jour, je l'aie entendue rire de l'autre coté de la porte. Ça ma tellement surpris que j'ai brûlé le dîner. Avec toi, peu à peu, elle a recommencée à sourire, à rire à s'ouvrir aux autres comme avant. Tu ne remarque donc pas quel sourire radieux elle a quand elle te voit? »Dit Dominique d'un ton moqueur

Lionel ne dit plus rien. Confuse par tout cela, je me demandais bien comment allait se terminer la discussion. J'avais envie de rentrer brusquement dans la cuisine mais je me suis retenue.

« Un jour, j'ai remarqué ton regard, tu rentrais de l'école avec elle. Elle riait aux éclats et tu lui as lancé ce regard… »Dit Dominique mystérieux

« Quel regard? »Demanda Lionel un peu confus

« Ce regard qui veut tout dire. Un regard si intense, celui qui veut dire : Je t'aime »Dit Dominique en souriant

« … »

« Je te demande pardon, pour Sakura. J'aimerais bien qu'un jour tu me pardonne. Même si cela doit être après ma mort. Je voudrais aussi te remercier, parce que je sais que tu seras toujours là pour prendre soin elle. »Dit Dominique reconnaissant

Je fige un moment, Lionel ne répond plus! Est-il fâché!? J'allais ouvrir la porte quand il se décida à parler. Je décide finalement de l'ouvrir à peine, juste assez pour les voir tous les deux.

« J'accepte vos excuses. Parce que je l'aime profondément. Parce qu'elle vous aime énormément malgré les apparences et parce que vous l'aimez autant. Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas demandé pardon. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai toujours sur elle! »Dit Lionel en tendant sa main à mon père avec un sourire

Dominique la serre. Les larmes glissent sur mes joues toutes seules. Je suis tellement contente. Je sors souriante, comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

« Bon! J'ai tout! Aller où on va être en retard! »Dis-je en riant

Je salut mon père et Lionel et moi partons les mains entrelacées, à l'école. Je le regarde avec un grand sourire innocent.

« Arrête un peu de faire cette gueule de petite ange! Je sais bien que tu as tout écouté!! »Dit Lionel en riant

« Moi!? Tu es fou! J'oserais jamais »Dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire

« Arrête un peu tes conneries »Dit Lionel moqueur

« Ok ok, peut-être un peu…n'empêche…je suis très contente que vous ayez enfin discutée. »Dis-je soulagée

« …Dominique est un bon père. Je m'en veux parce que je sais qu'il croyait bien faire et moi je les mis dans le même bateau que mon père. Mais moi aussi ça ma fait du bien de lui parler. On a avoué nos tord »Dit Lionel en souriant

_C'est étrange parfois la vie…Moi qui était certaine que Lionel et Dominique ne s'entendraient jamais! Lionel est très borné, mais je sais qu'au départ, c'est pour moi qu'il l'a fait._

_Parfois on pense connaître une personne et finalement au bout du compte on voit que l'ont s'est trompé. Lionel lui il m'avait compris dès qu'il m'avait vu. Il avait découvert la vraie Sakura…Il ne me poussait pas et me laissait aller à mon rythme…je lui dirai merci pour cela un de ses jours…_

**Et voilà J'espère que cela vous a plu!! Et j'attendrai impatiemment vos reviews pour le savoir !! Et oui, Meiling a fait une brève apparition! Mais comme je le disais plus haut, je comptais bien lui faire un chapitre bientôt! Enfin bon! Je vais me mettre au chapitre 11 dès demain! Et non, désolé, pas ce soir! Je suis crevée de ma journée de magasinage entre amis, à courir ici et là pour acheter des Manga ! Merci encore pour tout ceux qui lisent **

** _I-chi , Ni, San_ : Ce sont les chiffres, _1-2-3 _en japonais **


	11. Chapitre 11: Histoires du Passé

**Bonjour à tous '….je sais j'ai tardée, j'en suis tout à fait désolée mais il s'est passé que j'ai fais de la fièvre pendant quatre jours…….Du coup, la flemme d'écrire, plus un petit manque d'inspiration. Mais j'ai horreur quand ça fait ça…!!! Bouhouhou** _Par pleurer dans un coin!_

**Je veux remercier :**

**Chyna-Girl : Contente que mes chapitres te plaisent tous **

**Hebe03 : hihi et non, il ne faut pas la tuer Meiling, elle est très importante ;) ohoh mystère lol**

**Laura : Merci à toi Eh oui elle écoute aux portes la vilaine…trop curieuse xD**

**Kasomi Tsukiri : Merci beaucoup à toi **

**Meiko : Ah et bien je suis contente de te faire rêver xD! Tant mieux lol! Mais bon dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir quelques trucs sur Li Et pour le duo…c'est pas une mauvaise idée…mais ça serait la fin du groupe xD Elles s'entretueraient XD**

Chapitre 11 :

Depuis une semaine, nous n'avons pas vu le bout du nez de Meiling…Je crois bien que c'est de ma faute car, Lionel lui a dit qu'il me prenait comme chanteuse dans le groupe…Je ne veux même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle a du faire quand il le lui a dit! Peu importe, je sonne à l'appartement.

« Oui allô? »Dit la voix de la concernée justement!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis allée chez elle…Mes pieds m'y ont guidés seuls…Non en fait j'ai demandée l'adresse à Yvan et je suis venue en train…En tout cas! J'ai sonnée alors, je ne peux plus reculée!

« Euh…c'est Sakura »Dis-je pas sûre

Il y a un gros silence. Je me doutais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas entrer… Mais finalement, j'entends un gros Bip. J'ouvre la porte surprise et je monte les marches jusqu'au deuxième. Si ça se trouve elle m'attend avec une hache dans les mains…Bon là je pousse un peu, j'écoute trop de film…

Elle m'ouvre la porte et me regarde sceptique. Elle finit par me faire entrer. J'entre et je suis plutôt surprise par la décoration. Vu son look je m'attendais pas à voir autant de couleurs pastelles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici? T'en a pas déjà assez de me faire chier aux répétitions! »Dit-elle méchamment

Bon…ça s'annonce bien… Elle est vraiment capricieuse et égocentrique, elle me tape sur les nerfs.

« Oh écoute un peu miss parfaite! C'est toi qui me cherche depuis le début! »Dis-je déjà énervée de son attitude

« Ah vraiment!? »Dit-elle niant le fait

« Oh que oui!! Fait dont pas l'innocente! Dès que tu m'as vue, tu m'as complètement ignorée, tu me parlais pas et quand tu me parlais c'était pour faire semblant que tu m'avais pas vu! T'es vraiment narcissique comme fille! Qu'est-ce que Lionel a bien pu te trouver! »Dis-je emportée

« Tais-toi! Tu sais rien de moi! Je t'aie détestée dès que je t'aie vue! Tu te pense tellement cool! Tu pense vraiment que Lionel est amoureux de toi?! »Dit-elle énervée

Pourtant je peux bien remarquer dans son air qu'elle ne se croyait même pas elle-même dans sa dernière phrase. Elle est vraiment gonflante comme nana. Je soupire.

« Écoute je ne sais pas au juste ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux mais moi la seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu l'as trompée alors ça me donne déjà une mauvaise opinion à ton compte »Dis-je

Elle pouffe de rire…Alors là, si je suis sensée comprendre quelque chose là dedans, je ne vois vraiment pas. Elle est pratiquement entrain de se rouler par terre. Elle se calme un peu et essuie même une larme de fou rire.

« Ma pauvre! Tu l'as crue? Il a bien choisit sa prochaine victime à ce que je vois naïve comme tu es! »Dit-elle en riant

« Oh…une minute là! De quoi est-ce que tu parle? »Dis-je complètement perdue

« Tu pense que s'est un ange Lionel? Parce qu'il aide sa mère et sa stupide voisine? Moi je l'aie connue en Chine Lionel. Depuis qu'on est petits même! Et ce n'était qu'un coureur de jupons! Il faisait tout pour plaire aux filles et les amener dans son lit. C'est vrai qu'il a changé aujourd'hui. Je ne le reconnaissais même plus. Mais celui qui s'est fait tromper c'est MOI! Pas lui! Il était entrain de peloter ma meilleure amie sous mes yeux! »Lança Meiling

Si je n'étais pas moi-même, je me serais laissé tomber par terre sous le choc. Me mentait-elle? Essayait-elle que je vois mon copain comme un vrai obsédé? Je la regarde un long moment, je ne sais plus vraiment si je dois la croire. Après une brève discussion, je retourne chez moi. Les idées plus très claires.

« Hey la belle? Tu rêve? »Demande justement le concerné

Je ne réponds pas, trop chamboulée de toutes ses révélations. Je le fixe…je ne peux même pas penser une seconde qu'il était comme ça. Alors pourquoi cela me perturbe autant?

« ..Bah..t'a l'air drôle? Qu'est-ce que tu as? »Me demande Lionel en me fixant le regard inquiet

« …Est-ce qu'on peut parler un moment? »Je demande soudain

Autant en avoir le cœur net tout de suite. Mais…si Meiling disait vrai…comment est-ce que j'allais réagir?...Il m'a mentit…mais le verrais-je comme avant?

Il me regarde surpris, il me trouve sérieuse tout d'un coup. Il me fait entrer chez lui et nous allons nous enfermer dans sa chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit et il me regarde, il attend que je lui parle. Je soupir, ça ne m'enchante pas du tout.

« …Je suis allée voir Meiling aujourd'hui »Dis-je

« …Ah bon!? Ça m'étonne! On dirait que vous voulez-vous arracher les yeux chaque fois que vous vous voyez! »Dit Lionel surpris

« Mouais…bon peu importe…Elle m'a dit quelque chose de bien étrange… »Dis-je mystérieusement

« Ah ouais? »Dit-il l'air relax

« Pourquoi tu m'as mentit!! Elle m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'avais trompé!! »Dis-je soudain

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je lui dise…Il me regarde l'air surpris. Il finit par rire. Là vraiment, j'irais m'enfermer à l'asile. Je le fixe obstinément. Il arrête de rire voyant que je crois dur comme fer à ce que m'a dit Meiling.

« Elle t'a dit quoi au juste? »Demanda Lionel

Je lui explique tout. Dès qu'il entend le mot Coureur de jupons Il rit encore plus. Je commence à regretter de lui en avoir parlée…j'ai l'impression de m'avoir fait bêtement avoir…

« J'avoue que je n'étais pas un ange, mais Meiling a été ma première copine. J'avais treize ans…Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'a crue tout ce qu'elle a dit…Bon pour sa copine c'est vrai mais… »

« Tu l'as trompée!!?? »Je m'exclame

« J'avais treize ans Sakura! J'étais un môme. Je l'ai juste touché et embrassé, on avait pas couché ensemble quand même. Elle a un peu exagérée la réalité la pauvre Meiling »Dit Lionel en soupirant

« …Mais quand même, tu avais une copine, c'est mal ce que tu as fait! »Dis-je un peu choquée quand même

« …Euh…ouais, ça je m'en suis rendu compte après. Mais en fait…la vérité c'est que même après ça elle m'a pardonnée et on est ressortit ensemble. Puis je l'aie abandonnée pour venir rejoindre ma mère ici et monter un groupe »Dit-il

« Je vois…c'est pour ça que tu veux TELLEMENT que j'entre dans ton groupe!? Comme ça tu sais d'avance que tu ne pourras pas me quitter comme je serais là!? »Dis-je soudain

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça…en fait je comprends un peu Meiling. Qu'il ait treize ans ou non, l'âge ne compte pas. Dans une relation on est fidèle ou on ne l'ait pas. Je me lève un peu frustrée.

« Et mais attend! Pourquoi tu prends ça comme ça!? C'est une vieille histoire!! Et ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je te veux dans mon groupe! C'est parce que tu as une voix incroyable! »Dit Lionel paniqué par ma réaction

Je m'arrête brusquement. Il prend mon bras mais je me dégage. Je n'en reviens juste pas…À quelque part, elle avait raison la petite emmerdeuse.

« Parce que ça ne me plaît pas du tout! Parce que maintenant je vais toujours me demander si tu serais capable de me jouer dans le dos! »Dis-je

J'ouvre la porte et la referme brutalement. Lionel soupir et s'assit sur son lit. Est-ce que Meiling était venue ici pour lui pourrir la vie? Il décida de l'appeler pour lui crier dessus.

J'ouvre la porte de chez moi l'air furieuse. Mon père qui écoutait la télévision me regarde les yeux surpris.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? »Me demande t-il étonné

« Non! Je baigne dans le bonheur! Mon père va crever! Une conne me prend la tête et j'apprends que mon copain à tromper son ancienne copine! »Dis-je découragée

Dominique rit. J'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde. Décidemment aujourd'hui je ne comprends la réaction de personne!

« Je vois, dur journée. Mais tu sais, c'est du passé et comme je le connais aujourd'hui, il ne doit plus être comme cela. Enfin, je croirais Lionel incapable de te faire du mal »Dit-il

« Je sais bien mais…je me sens conne parce que Lionel m'avait dit que c'est elle qui l'avait trompée et à cause de ça…bah…je l'aie détestée depuis le début et je l'aie un peu cherchée! »Dis-je en me sentant stupide

Mais ma remarque à fait rire encore plus mon père….Je suis contente de voir qu'il s'amuse à mes dépends….

« Effectivement…c'est embêtant. Mais peut-être qu'il avait peur que tu ne veuille pas de lui à cause de cela et qu'il a préféré oublier ses actes »Dit Dominique

Je soupir. Bon, je me suis peut-être un peu emportée. J'appellerai Lionel plus tard pour m'excuser et Meiling…elle, elle peut toujours courir xD!!!

« Mouais…enfin bon…ça m'a fait un choc alors j'ai mal réagis…Il doit m'en vouloir là…Je ferais peut-être mieux de retourner le voir »Dis-je découragée par moi-même

Dominique me sourit. Je soupire et je me lève, me dirigeant chez Lionel. Je ne frappe même pas et j'entre. Je cogne à sa chambre. Il ouvre, surpris, je lui saute dessus et je l'embrasse. Il me pousse gentiment.

« Tu n'étais pas fâchée il y a deux minutes? »Dit-il moqueur

« Ben…le passé…c'est le passé…et…oh puis zut, je me suis un peu emportée.. »Dis-je en roulant les yeux

« J'ai vu…t'inquiète j'ai appelé Meiling…Elle m'a rit au nez et m'a dit que c'est tout ce que je méritais »Dit-il

« ….Bah je la comprends un peu. Moi si tu m'aurais fait tout ça je serais jamais revenue comme elle »Dis-je soudain

_Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression de comprendre un peu plus Meiling. Ça doit être dur de voir son copain embrasser sa meilleure amie et de perdre les deux du coup. Pour ensuite pardonner et revenir vers celui qu'elle aime…pour ensuite se faire laisser tomber une nouvelle fois pour de la musique…Je me suis demander à ce moment pourquoi…pourquoi était-elle revenue? Par amour?_

**Bon! Et voilà! J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Sincèrement moi…je le trouve un peu fade xD Mais j'ai eut un peu la flemme de l'écrire! Mais bon! Il est pas si terrible que ça On comprend mieux la pauvre Meiling! Bon eh bien je vais commencer à me creuser les méninges pour trouver des idées pour le chapitre 12 + Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lise !**


	12. Chapitre 12: Le secret D'Anthony!

**Recoucou à tous!!! Le chapitre 12 est maintenant en ligne!! J'ai eu de l'inspiration aujourd'hui alors voilà ce que ça à donner J'espère évidement qu'il vous plaira Alors comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde bien sûr pour vos encouragements ça m'émue J'ai l'impression que j'en fais trop…Mais non!!!**

**Laura : Merci pour ton reviews. Contente de voir que tu suis l'histoire. Cependant, je ne peux pas te répondre sur cette question…MAIS! Je peux te dire que dans le chapitre 13, tu vas y voir plus claire sur le retour de Meiling **

**Chyna-Girl : Bah j'espère que tu vas m'embêter à chaque chapitre parce que j'adore lire tes reviews Et comme tu le vois, vous avez eut la suite assez vite P!**

**Comme j'ai mis le chapitre douze rapidement, je remercie d'avance tout ceux qui auront peut-être envoyé un reviews pour le chapitre onze et que je n'aurai pas pu remercier ici ! Merci à tous vous êtes des anges !**

Chapitre 12 :

Meiling à décidée de partir. Après l'engueulade qu'elle a eut au téléphone avec Lionel, il ne veut plus qu'elle fasse partit du groupe. Il était vraiment en colère quand il m'en a reparlé…Personnellement, je me demande pourquoi mais…ça m'embête un peu qu'elle s'en aille, elle voulait devenir chanteuse et moi je ne sais pas si je vais être à la hauteur.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle repart la chinoise? »Demanda Yvan

« Demain, en tout cas c'est ce que Lionel m'a dit »Dis-je en jouant avec mon briquet

« Ah ouais…C'est quand même dommage, vous auriez pu faire un duo! Toi la belle chanteuse principale et Meiling les chœurs! »Dit Yvan en riant

« Tu rigole?! Elle n'aurait jamais voulue! En plus, on se déteste carrément alors…bah on se serait tuée sur scène »Dis-je en riant

« Mouais… »Dit Yvan en s'installant à la batterie

« N'empêche, elle chantait quand même bien. Pas aussi bien que toi Sakura mais, elle avait beaucoup de potentiel »Dit Sandrine

Sandrine, je la reconnais bien la. C'est le genre de fille qui voit tous les bons cotés des gens. Même ceux qu'elle n'aime pas particulièrement. Elle est vraiment adorable.

« Bah, tant mieux pour elle. Comme ça, elle aura pas de difficulté à se trouver un nouveau groupe ou même chanter duo »Dis-je

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidée de passer l'après-midi chez Yvan avec Sandrine. Lionel travail et Anthony…bah…on sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il fait de ses journées et sincèrement, ça commence à m'intriguer!

« Tu as invitée Anthony à venir? »Je demande

« Bah oui, mais il m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui il était occuper »Dit Yvan en se grattant la tête

« Encore? C'est fou ça, il est toujours occuper!! »Dis-je énervée

« Tu comprend pas vite toi! Je croyais que c'était moi le plus idiot de la bande.. »Dit Yvan en me taquinant

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais? »Je demande intriguée

« Qu'est-ce qui prend tout le temps d'un mec et qui est assez important pour laisser sa bande d'amis? »Demanda Yvan style questionnaire de jeux télévisés

« ….eh…son boulot? »Dit Sandrine en y réfléchissant bien

« Mais non!! Puce de mon cœur! Une femme! »Dit Yvan jouant les don juan

« Ahh!! Oui ça paraissait évident!! Il a une copine!!??»Dit Sandrine

« Bah…non mais, si il en avait une et qu'il le disait à moi et Lionel, on arrêterait surement pas de l'embêter. Du coup, peut-être qu'il préfère ne pas nous le dire »Dit Yvan songeur

« C'est ridicule! Il doit y avoir autre chose forcément! On n'est pas si terrible que ça! »Dis-je

« Bah je sais pas moi! Je ne suis pas un voyant! Tu n'as qu'à lui demander si tu veux autant savoir! »Dit Yvan en riant

« Bon…est-ce qu'il ta dit où il allait? »Je demande

« Tu n'est pas sérieuse là? Tu veux aller l'espionner? »Dit Yvan en échappant sa baguette

« Pourquoi pas!? On est ses meilleurs amis! On doit vérifier si cette fille est assez bien pour lui…mission importante »Dis-je songeuse

Yvan fit un grand sourire, donc, il est d'accord avec moi! Sandrine ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais comme elle est curieuse, elle nous suit. Anthony avait dit à Yvan qu'il allait se promener un peu en ville et qu'il allait surement arrêter au restaurant. Moi, Sandrine et Yvan, ont sort du train et ont marche un peu en regardant autour.

« J'adore tes explications courtes et vague! Tu sais que des restaurants il y en a à la tonne!! »Dis-je

« Ah!! Mais c'est toi qui voulais savoir! De toute façon, il savait que s'il me le disait, je viendrais en douce pour voir comment est sa nouvelle copine! »Dit Yvan évitant mes coups

« Arrêter un peu de vous chamaillez bande d'enfants. C'est un rendez-vous, donc le restaurant doit être plutôt correct et d'après ce que je connais d'Anthony, il voudra être mignon donc, un petit restaurant l'après-midi…hum…il ira surement sur une terrasse! »Dit Sandrine songeuse

Moi et Yvan ont se fixent la bouche grande ouverte! C'est qu'elle est super intelligente la petite Sandrine…Très logique comme raisonnement…Dire que je n'y aurais même pas songée…Yvan l'enlace autour du cou.

« Comme elle est brillante ma puce adorée! »Dit-il moqueur

« C'est drôle mais…ça n'a pas l'air d'un compliment…J'ai l'impression que tu te fiche de moi »Dit Sandrine en riant

« Mais non!!! »Dit Yvan avec un grand sourire

Sandrine lui donne un coup de coude et ils rient. Ils sont vraiment adorable…Enfin bref, je vais voir un panneau qui montre les divers endroits de la ville et je regarde les restaurants. Il n'y a que quatre terrasses…Ce ne sera pas si dur à trouver! En plus, elles sont proches l'une de l'autre!

On commence donc notre excursion. Yvan et Sandrine me suivent main dans la main, tout joyeux…ils ont l'air du couple parfait. C'est drôle à voir. Peu importe, je me concentre sur ma mission. Premier restaurant, on regarde bien partout, mais on ne voit pas sa tête. On marche longtemps pour aller au deuxième. Il faut dire qu'on s'est arrêtés pour aller chercher à manger. Aucune trace d'Anthony non plus.

« Bon deux restaurants de moins! C'est pas mal! »Dit Yvan en prenant une bouchée de son hamburger

« Mouais, encore faut-il que Sandrine avait raison! »Dis-je en riant

« Je suis sûre!!! »Dit-elle en riant

On finit de manger et on continue notre quête. On arrive enfin au troisième restaurant. On se cache derrière les buissons, soudain je vois une tête que je connaissais bien…et que je détestais par la même occasion.

« Rahh, pas elle! Je dois la supporter à l'école et maintenant je dois la supporter alors que je suis en mission ultra importante! »Dis-je en fixant la fille

« Ah arrête d'appeler ça une mission! Tu n'est juste qu'une curieuse voilà tout! »Dit Yvan moqueur

« Eh oh…Je te signale que vous êtes tout aussi curieux que moi pour m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici! »Dis-je en riant

« ….Ah là tu n'as pas tord! Je me demande ce que Tomoyo fait dans un endroit pareil…À regarder comment elle se comporte, en petite gosse de riche, ça m'étonne de la voir dans un restaurant pareil! »Dit Yvan en me poussant un peu pour mieux voir

« C'est vrai, je sais qu'elle est du genre caviar et champagne. Alors là elle me surprend…Bah…Sandrine? Pourquoi tu tire la gueule comme ça? »Dis-je en la fixant

Elle a l'air complètement tétanisée. Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'elle regarde et je manque de m'étouffer avec mon cigare. Je n'arrête pas de tousser, tellement que je dois me cacher de peur que l'autre idiote me voit. Je reprends mon souffle et je regarde horrifiée la scène devant moi.

Je vois Anthony tout souriant qui arrive et qui embrasse Tomoyo sur la joue. Elle lui sourit et ils prennent place à table…J'ai soudain l'envie de vomir mon hamburger…

« Bonjour, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, ma cousine m'a appelée pour une histoire de cadeaux pour ma tante. Enfin bref! »Dit Anthony souriant

« C'est pas grave, je viens juste d'arriver! »Dit Tomoyo souriante

« Tant mieux, tu as déjà commandé? »Demanda Anthony

« Non! Je voulais t'attendre! »Dit-elle gentiment

Gentiment…Non…Mais quel horreur!! Je ne peux pas voir la scène dégoûtante qui se passe sous mes yeux, mon Anthony qui embrasse tendrement cette…cette…cette garce de mes deux!!! Je veux hurler mais Yvan me plaque la main sur la bouche.

« Tais-toi! Ils vont piqués une crise s'ils apprennent qu'on les espionne! »Dit-il

J'aurais voulu lui mordre la main mais je me suis retenue. On s'est faufilés plus loin et nous sommes revenus vers le train pour rentrer. J'étais complètement choquée, Sandrine aussi d'ailleurs qui passait son temps à se faire embêter par Tomoyo.

« Comment il peut sortir avec une fille si épouvantable!! »Je m'exclame en donnant un coup de pied sur un banc pour me calmer.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne se conduit pas comme ça avec lui? »Dit Yvan

« …Ça pas l'air de te faire grand-chose qu'il sorte avec ce monstre rose bonbon! »Dis-je offusquée

« Bah…Il a le droit d'aimer qui il veut…Bien qu'on l'aime pas beaucoup. Mais je pense que ça fait un moment qu'il est avec elle. Car, il m'avait parlé il y a au moins six mois de son nouvel amour pour la vie et blablabla c'était l'amour fou »Dit Yvan calmement

« Moi ça m'étonne, je pensais qu'il était amoureux de Sakura »Dit Sandrine

Nous n'avons pas put nous retenir, moi et Yvan on lui éclate de rire au visage. Elle nous regarde et regrette déjà sa remarque.

« Tu es folle ma puce! Anthony aimer Sakura!? Il l'a considère comme sa petite sœur! Comme moi! Il n'y a que Lionel qui l'a tout de suite considérer comme une femme! »Dit-il en riant

« Je te demande pardon!! »Dis-je en le frappant plusieurs fois

« Aïeu!!! Aïeu!! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire!! Non mais arrête!! Aïeu!! Je voulais dire que pour lui, tu n'as jamais été une petite sœur mais une femme qu'il voudrait marier! »Dit Yvan en riant

« Et puis quoi encore »Dis-je en soupirant

Le train arrive et nous conduis jusqu'à chez nous. Duran le trajet je réfléchis à tout cela. Il est hors de question que je ne dise pas à Anthony ce que j'ai vu…Quoique la détestée comme je la déteste, je peux comprendre qu'il est préféré garder ça secret!

« Hey! Une minute! Six mois et tu ne nous a rien dit!! »Dis-je soudain

« Bah…il m'avait dit que si je le vous disais, il casserait ma batterie en deux »Dit-il feignant de pleurer sous les rires de Sandrine

Je ris à mon tour et je replonge dans mes pensées. Lionel…je ne sais plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire…Pourtant il est tellement différent de se que peut dire Meiling. Mon père à raison…peut-être que j'en fais tout un plat pour rien…Mais ce que je vis en descendant de la gare m'a fendu le cœur….

**Tada!!!! Un nouveau chapitre Cette fois je suis contente, je n'aie pas traînée! Bah ouais Anthony et Tomoyo! Avouez que vous pensiez que ce serait Meiling!? En tout cas! Ah lala comme je suis cruelle! Mais qu'est-ce que Sakura a bien pu voir!!?!? À pour ça vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre! Eh oui malheureusement! Je fais ma petite auteure sadique!**


	13. Chapitre 13: Une mauvaise surprise?

Bonjour à tous! Je reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre! Le chapitre 13…Allons nous avoir un chapitre de malheur? Hihi, mauvaise blague je le sais! En tout cas, je veux remercier : **Coco9214001 **, pour ton reviews qui ma fait très plaisir !! J'espère en avoir plus pour ce chapitre !!! Alors je vous laisse sur mon chapitre 13 Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 13 :

Je sortis du train et je vis quelque chose qui me fendit le cœur. Mon Lionel…mon amoureux, embrasser cette salope de Meiling à pleine bouche…Lui…comment avait-il pu? Yvan me regarde, je suis paralysée. Quand il regarde ce qui me mets dans cette état, il en reste bouche bée. Il se dirige vers eux sous mes yeux et va asséner un violent coup de poing à Lionel. Celui-ci le reconnaissant s'empresse de regarder dans ma direction. Il veut courir vers moi mais je m'enfuis.

La tête penchée, je cours à une vitesse folle et Yvan arrête Lionel pour ne pas qu'il me suive. Je crois avoir entendu Yvan lui crier dessus. Sandrine inquiète se met à courir. Mais je ne ralentis pas. Les yeux en larmes j'essaie de m'en aller le plus loin possible!

J'entends Sandrine qui cris mon nom. Je me prends le pied dans une branche et je tombe face contre terre. Je me relève difficilement et je me rends compte que je suis dans un parc. Je reste assise dans l'herbe et Sandrine arrive peu après. 

« Sakura…!»Dit-elle en se jetant sur moi

Elle me prend dans ses bras, je ne peux que pleurer. Comment réagir autrement! Pourquoi…lui…Pourquoi il m'a fait ça…je ne le croyais pas capable d'une telle chose! Est-il vraiment comme Meiling me la dit!? Je pleure à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Sandrine. Elle frotte mon dos doucement, je hoquette, je sanglote, je n'aie jamais autant pleurée de ma vie…

Trop faible pour me lever, Sandrine reste bien assise décidée à ne pas me laisser seule. Soudain, je ressens deux bras fort me soulever. Je reconnais ses cheveux noirs. C'est Anthony…mon Anthony. Je me laisse faire et il me ramène chez moi.

« …Écoute, j'ai accouru dès qu'Yvan m'a appelé… »Dit-il en me portant

J'ai vraiment l'air d'une enfant de quatre ans qui se fait porter par son grand frère. Mais je n'aie plus de force. Le voir embrasser Meiling ma achevée. Il me serra un peu.

« Il y a surement une explication logique à tout ça…Je connais bien Lionel, il est amoureux de toi par-dessus la tête »Dit-il la gorge serrée

« …je…veux plus le voir… »Je balbutie en me serrant à son cou

Je tremble un peu, Anthony soupir. Il doit se demande pourquoi tout cela arrive…enfin moi je me le demande. On arrive chez moi, personne. Une note de mon frère est là me disant qu'il amener mon père faire des examens à l'hôpital. Anthony me pause doucement sur mon lit.

« Est-ce que ça va aller? »Me demande t-il

« …Je trouve ta question vraiment stupide »Dis-je en me cachant sous les couvertures

« …Je ne comprends plus rien…Il m'avait dit qu'il devait travailler et ensuite aller la porter jusqu'à la gare »Dit Anthony

« Oui! Aller à la gare pour l'embrasser!! »Dis-je en pleurant silencieusement

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il me regarde avec tristesse, je le ressens. Anthony et moi sommes très proches. Depuis notre rencontre, nous avons tout de suite été bons amis. Il prend ma main, me soulève et me prend dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi…je n'aie pas été là pour toi ses derniers temps…j'aurais du… »Dit-il coupable

Surprise, puis émue j'enroule mes bras autour de lui. Il me tient fortement. Pourtant, ce n'est pas sa faute à lui. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a rendue malheureuse.

« ...Tu m'as manqué »Je lui avoue

« Toi aussi… »Dit-il

Il se décolle doucement. Il sèche délicatement mes larmes. Puis il place une longue mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi Meiling est revenue? »Demande soudain Anthony

« …Comment tu le sais?! »Dis-je étonnée

« Bien sûr! Je connais Lionel depuis mon enfance, je connais donc toute sa vie et son histoire avec Meiling »Dit-il

Je le fixe longuement. Est-ce que j'ai le goût de le savoir? Je n'en suis pas si sur…Pourtant, je me rongerais l'esprit pour le savoir. Il soupire.

« La vraie histoire…parce qu'ils ont surement du te raconter pleins de choses. La vérité c'est que la première fois que Lionel est sortit avec Meiling, il est tombée amoureux de sa copine sans s'en rendre compte. Et cette fille, elle l'aimait et a tout fait pour séduire Lionel. Il était jeune le pauvre, il s'est laissé avoir. Mais elle la laisser au bout d'un moment, elle lui a dit qu'il était mignon, mais qu'elle n'aimait pas les musiciens »Dit-il moqueur

Je le fixe un moment. Alors finalement, Meiling avait raison. Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit? J'aurais sans doute compris!? À moins que je ne sois trop stupide à ses yeux.

« Ensuite, Meiling lui a pardonnée. Mais ça vraiment été dur ça lui a prit deux ans. Puis ils se sont remis ensemble. Moi et Yvan ont l'avaient prévu depuis le début. Mais…Meiling devait repartir pour la Chine. Le père de Lionel habitait là et elle lui a demandée d'aller vivre chez lui pour qu'il puisse être ensemble. Mais, tu connais l'histoire de son père qui les a abandonnés. Donc, c'est évident que Lionel a refusé. Elle ne l'a pas prit et elle est partit »Dit Anthony

« Pourquoi il m'a mentit alors! Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien! Meiling m'a dit qu'il l'avait trompé et Lionel me dit que c'est elle! Ensuite quand je lui dis ça, il affirme l'avoir trompé…Je pige plus rien!! »Je m'exclame énervée

« Le problème c'est que…Meiling est revenue pour ravoir Lionel. Lionel était vraiment amoureux d'elle la deuxième fois. Mais elle l'avait engueulé parce qu'il ne voulait pas la suivre. Mais te rends-tu compte de ce qu'elle lui demandait!? Elle lui demandait d'aller vivre chez un homme qui ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Alors il s'est sentit tromper. Ça doit être pour cela qu'il t'a dit ça. Le fait est que quand elle t'a vue, elle a un peu paniquée. Elle a vue que vous étiez très proche et quand elle a comprit que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre bah…elle a fait ce qu'elle fait de mieux...c'est à dire tout gâcher »Dit-il

Je pense que je comprends un peu mieux. Je comprends pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas. C'est parce qu'elle savait que Lionel m'aimait…Mais il ne devait pas vraiment m'aimer pour l'embrasser comme il la fait.

« Écoute moi-même je suis un peu confus…Parce qu'Yvan m'a dit qu'il l'avait bien vu l'embrasser… »Dit Anthony

Je sens une nouvelle larme couler sur ma joue. Alors tout ceux que j'aime plus que tout m'abandonne?! Toutes les belles paroles que Lionel m'a dites!?...J'en ai assez.

« Non Anthony…cette fois j'en ai m'a claque. Si il m'aime tant que ça, il l'aurait au moins repoussé. Qu'elle le garde si ça lui fait plaisir »Dis-je en pleurant

Ceci mit fin à la conversation. Anthony me promis de m'appeler le lendemain et il me laissa après s'être assuré que je dormais…Le lendemain, Lionel n'a pas cesser de m'appeler, de cogner à la porte. Je n'ai pas répondu et je ne lui ai pas ouvert. Qu'il est voulu ou non l'embrasser, que c'était une erreur ou une ruse de Meiling. Si au moins il l'avait repoussé ou je ne sais trop, je lui aurais peut-être pardonner…Mais mon cœur à été piétiner, il ne sait pas la souffrance que ça ma causer.

« Sakura, as-tu préparée tes affaires »Me demande mon frère

« Mouais…j'ai presque fini… »Dis-je de ma chambre

Je m'allume un cigare aux cerises. Je regarde ma chambre à moitié vide… Je m'en vais…loin de Lionel…Mon père est trop malade, il doit rester à l'hôpital, c'est beaucoup mieux pour lui. Moi qui croyais qu'il reprenait le dessus, je me suis stupidement trompée. J'ai donc acceptée la proposition de mon frère d'aller m'installer chez lui pendant quelques temps. Je pense même quitter le lycée et aller à celui qui est près de chez mon frère.

Pour l'instant, je n'aie avertis qu'Anthony de mon départ. Je l'aie appelée tard dans la nuit. Il était chez Tomoyo, je n'aie rien dis. Je lui ai demandée de ne pas en parler aux autres. Yvan et Sandrine viendraient surement me kidnapper pour que je reste. Qu'en à Lionel, je ne veux plus le voir…Du moins pour l'instant…

« Allez Sakura…Samantha nous attend dans la voiture »Dit mon frère en posant une main sur mon épaule

Toya ne sait rien pour moi et Lionel. Il ne sait pas que nous avons couchés ensemble, ni que nous sortions ensemble. Ni qu'il m'a fendu le cœur avec tout ses mensonges…C'est mieux comme ça…Il irait de l'autre coté pour tout incendier…Enfin bref, j'ai dis à Toya de venir tout prendre aujourd'hui, je savais que Lionel devait aller travailler.

« As-tu pris les choses de papa aussi? »Je lui demande

« Pas vraiment le choix! On ne va pas laisser les nouveaux locataires avec tous ses trucs. Tu poses des questions vraiment stupides toi! T'es sur que tu vas bien? »Me demande Toya inquiet

« Ouais ça va… »Dis-je en mettant ma vieille casquette noire

_Je regarde ma chambre et je m'en vais. L'appartement paraît bien vide tout à coup. Je regarde le tout une dernière fois et je ferme la porte à clef. Plus jamais je ne mettrai les pieds là…J'en suis persuadée…Je regarde la porte voisine…J'ai les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues…Je repense à tous les moments que j'ai passée avec les autres et surtout avec Lionel…Tout ses rires…ses moments précieux…Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon sanglot et je descends les marches à tout allure…Est-ce que c'est un adieu!?...Est-ce qu'on se reverra Lionel?..._

Bouhouhouhou!!!! Comme c'est triste!!! Moi juste la fin j'ai eu le goût de pleurer…et dire que c'est moi qui écrit…Je suis bête bouhahaha!! Mais non mais non! En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas!!! Ceci est loin d'être la fin! Le chapitre 14 est déjà tout écrit! Mais comme j'aime bien recevoir des reviews et bien…Je vais attendre un peu avant de le mettre!! Muhahahaha, je sais je suis horrible lol! Mais je les adore vos reviews que voulez-vous ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Votre Erizu en force !


	14. Chapitre 14: L'histoire de Lionel

**Bonjour Bonjour Voici le chapitre 14! Comme je pars demain et que je ne reviens que vendredi dans la soirée, je me suis dis que ce serait vraiment cruelle de ma part de vous laissez sans la suite! Alors la voici J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Merci à :**

**Nariele : Merci beaucoup pour ton reviews **

**Laura : Pourquoi Lionel à fait ça? Eh bien, tu vas le savoir juste en bas! Vont-ils se revoir?...Je ne sais pas…en tout cas moi je l'espère **

**LilCherryLau : Merci beaucoup Ton reviews ma vraiment touchée Je suis émue de voir que tu as lu d'autres de mes ficts **

**Hebe03 : Ah ma fidèle revieweuse je suis contente de voir ton message. Eh boui moi aussi je n'aime pas du tout Meiling, mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons l'occasion de la revoir. Pour ce qui est de Sakura et Lionel. Je ne sais malheureusement pas combien de temps il va se passer avant qu'ils se revoient. Mais lis les autres chapitres et tu verras **

Chapitre 14 :

Elle est tellement belle, son sourire me fait fondre. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer à ce point. Même Meiling qui a hantée mon cœur pendant deux ans. Rien ne peut égaler ça. Sakura…j'ai tellement attendue avant de lui dire que je l'aime. Je l'aie rencontré il y a un an. Elle et son père ont déménagés vers la fin mai. Quand je l'aie vu sortir de l'auto de mon balcon, au deuxième étage, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Son regard qui m'a captivé…tellement vide, pourtant elle était tellement belle.

Elle m'a tout de suite plus…Est-ce que c'est ça un coup de foudre? Celui qu'on voit dans les livres et dans les mangas? Elle avait le même style que moi, je me suis dit alors que ce serait facile de l'approcher. Alors je me suis décidé et je suis allé les aider à tout rentrer à l'intérieur. Son père était content, il semblait quelqu'un de bien.

Un peu plus tard, quelques semaines après, j'ai essayé de lui parler. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais commencé à la suivre pour aller à l'école. Elle habitait juste en face de chez moi, donc nous prenions le même chemin. Elle avait cette même manie que moi pour les retards. Puis un jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait assez de me voir la suivre et elle voulait savoir ce que je lui voulais. Alors je lui aie dis que j'aimais bien son allure et que ça serait bien si elle entrait dans ma bande avec Yvan et Anthony.

Elle n'a pas voulue et m'a demandée de la laisser tranquille. Alors je ne l'aie plus achalé. Une semaine après, j'ai recommencée mon manège et croyant que je laisserais tranquille, elle est venue à une répétition chez Yvan. Elle avait l'air un peu sur ses gardes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Du coup je me suis décidé et j'ai demandé à ma mère si elle savait quelque chose sur les nouveaux voisins, comme elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Dominique, je me suis dis qu'elle savait peut-être pourquoi Sakura était toujours renfermée sur elle. Elle m'a dit que la mère de Sakura était décédée le jour de l'anniversaire de celle-ci et que comme la maison leur rappelait trop de souvenirs, ils avaient décidés de déménager. En plus, son grand frère allait s'installer avec sa femme et la maison était trop grande pour deux personnes.

Ça été un choc d'apprendre ça. Ça mère était décédée un mois avant leur arrivé. Ma mère m'a dit alors qu'elle voyait souvent Dominique rentrer très tard du travail et que Sakura était souvent toute seule chez elle. Alors nous l'avons souvent invité à manger avec nous. Au bout d'un moment elle a acceptée. Elle avait l'air un peu moins docile avec moi.

Un jour, comme ça, elle a vu quelques disques de ses groupes préférés dans ma chambre et ça cliqué. Elle s'est plus ouverte et on parlait beaucoup de musique. On est finalement devenus de très bons amis. Elle m'a racontée pour sa mère et elle m'a dit que si elle ne parlait à personne et qu'elle restait toujours toute seule, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un de peur que cette personne disparaisse de sa vie.

Elle a beaucoup pleurée, mais mon épaule à toujours été là pour elle. Ensuite, on a été inséparable. Tout le monde croyait que nous étions ensemble. Faut dire, c'est vrai que depuis le début nous avions toujours été extrêmement liés. Il nous est souvent arrivé de dormir chez l'un ou chez l'autre à n'importe quel jour de la semaine.

Un jour, j'ai remarqué qu'elle appelait toujours son père par son prénom. Je lui aie demandé pourquoi et elle m'a expliquée que depuis la mort de sa mère, il ne faisait que travailler et travailler. Il ne faisait plus attention à elle et pour elle, il était devenu un étranger. J'ai engueulé son père. Elle n'a pas comprit pourquoi. Je lui aie raconté que mon père nous avait abandonné moi et ma mère et qu'il n'avait jamais pris soin de nous. Alors, je ne pouvais pas supporter que Dominique fasse la même chose.

Moi et Dominique nous ne nous parlions plus. Moi je savais qu'il m'aimait bien malgré tout, car, il avait déjà deviné que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Dès les premiers mois ça avait été inévitable. En plus, les seules fois où il voyait Sakura sourire de bon cœur, rire et s'amuser, c'est quand elle était avec moi.

J'ai amené Sakura avec moi plusieurs fois chez Yvan pour les répétitions de notre groupe. Ils sont finalement devenus des grands frères pour elle. Yvan et Anthony l'avaient adoré depuis le premier jour. Ils la considéraient comme leur petite sœur. On est devenu un quatuor…enfin, avec Sandrine nous étions cinq. Sandrine adorait Sakura, c'était l'admiration totale. Mais comme elle était gênée de lui parler, Sakura avait crue qu'elle la détestait.

Pendant tout ce temps, toute cette fabuleuse année, nous nous sommes crées des souvenirs incroyables. Nous n'oublieront jamais cela. Sakura s'est finalement ouverte complètement à nous et étions vraiment content de l'avoir fait sortir de sa coquille. Elle souriait à nouveau, huit mois après le décès prématuré de sa mère.

Par contre, il y a une chose que je lui aie toujours caché…Mon histoire avec Meiling. Je la croyais sans importance, mais quand elle m'en a parlé j'ai eu peur. Quand j'ai invité Meiling à faire partie de notre groupe, je crois que c'était pour me tester, pour voir si je l'avais vraiment oublier. Et oui, j'avais enfin réussis à l'oublier grâce à Sakura. Ça avait été une bénédiction pour moi. Moi et Meiling, ça n'avait jamais été la joie.

Quand j'avais treize ans, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais, un gamin de cet âge est facile à piéger. Sa meilleure amie me faisait croire qu'elle m'aimait et comme un idiot, je suis tombé dans le panneau. J'ai donc, sans le vouloir, embrassé sa copine sous ses yeux. Elle m'a quittée.

Ensuite, son ami ma larguée devant tout le monde en me disant que les musiciens, ce n'était pas son fort. Ça m'avait démoli. Meiling est revenue, elle m'a pardonnée et nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Ça a duré deux ans. Elle devait repartir pour Hong Kong, son pays d'origine. Sa mère voulait qu'elle revienne chez elle. Elle a voulue que je vienne. Mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais rester avec mon groupe et percé dans ce métier. Elle a alors piquée une crise d'enfer, elle m'a dit que si je l'aimais plus que la musique, j'irais vivre chez mon père pour être avec elle.

J'ai craqué, je l'ai quitté. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de se qu'elle me demandait. Aller vivre avec un homme, qui a abandonné la mère la plus formidable au monde avec son bébé naissant. Comment pouvait-elle penser une seconde que j'irais vivre avec un homme qui n'en avait rien à faire de moi?! Elle voulait vraiment que je quitte la femme qui m'avait élevé à elle toute seule, avec tout son amour, durant toute sa vie? Mais elle a toujours été comme ça Meiling, capricieuse et un peu sournoise.

Pour moi, elle m'avait trompée, elle avait trahi toute cette confiance que j'avais en elle, depuis ses deux ans. Je savais que plus jamais je ne tomberais amoureux d'elle. Puis, ça été terminé, je n'aie plus entendu parler d'elle. Évidement, Anthony et Yvan connaissaient mon histoire avec elle. Ils savent pourquoi je ne l'aie jamais dit à Sakura. Mais j'aurais du, ça aurait évité tout ses problèmes.

Plus tard, j'ai entendu Sakura chanter dans la douche. Elle avait une voix époustouflante et forte. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça. Je la voulais dans mon groupe, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle n'envisageait pas cette carrière. Alors du coup j'ai pensé à Meiling, soudainement, ça m'avait paru étrange. Mais je savais qu'elle voulait chanter plus tard…Alors je lui ai téléphoné. Elle a été très surprise. Elle a décidée de venir un moment pour voir si ça donnerait quelque chose.

Je l'aie tellement vu, dans ses yeux, la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers Sakura. Elle la détestait plus que tout. Si j'avais su…qu'elle lui ferait du mal comme ça, jamais elle n'aurait mit un pied au Japon…Car c'est ce soir…ce soir que tout a commencé. Quand je suis allé la reconduire à la gare. Comme je venais de m'engueuler avec Sakura, enfin disputé plutôt, j'étais allé boire quelques bières et je n'avais pas les idées claires. Ça m'a tellement surpris quand Meiling ma embrassé que je n'aie même pas bougé. Un parfait abruti. C'est le violent coup de poing d'Yvan en pleine figure qui m'a réveillé.

J'ai vu Sakura partir en courant et j'ai voulu la rejoindre. Mais Yvan a remarqué que j'étais étrange et il m'a arrêté. J'ai vaguement vu Sandrine partir en criant le nom de Sakura. Yvan m'a regarder et il a comprit que j'étais saoul. J'ai vomis dans une poubelle et il m'a ramené chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Sakura, j'étais inquiet mais, dans la voiture d'Yvan, je l'aie entendu appeler Anthony pour qu'il aille la chercher. Alors ça ma rassuré et je n'étais pas en état.

Rendu chez moi, Yvan ma lancé sur le lit en soupirant. Il n'en revenait pas. Il savait que j'étais déprimé mais il me trouvait vraiment con. Parce que, pour Sakura, ça avait été dur de s'ouvrir à nous, de devenir nos amis et encore plus ma copine. Alors toute la confiance qu'elle avait eut envolée. J'ai finis par m'endormir et Yvan est partit.

Le lendemain, j'ai eu beau appeler et appeler, elle n'a jamais décrochée. Je la comprends. Mais je voudrais lui expliqué, simplement lui dire que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, que ça avait été la pire erreur et que c'était dégoûtant d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'a ni répondu à la porte, ni décrocher son téléphone. J'ai été obligé de partir à mon boulot, si j'arrivais en retard encore une fois, il me mettait dehors. Je me suis dis que je lui parlerais le soir.

Je rentre chez moi, il doit être dix-huit heures et demie. Je regarde sous la porte en face, aucune lumière…C'est un peu louche. Mais bon, peut-être que son père dort et qu'elle est enfermée dans sa chambre. Je rentre chez moi.

« Salut »Dis-je en soupirant

« Tiens, tu as enfin fini de travailler! »Dit ma mère la casserole à la main

« Mouais… »Dis-je en me jetant dans le divan

« …Ça va Lionel? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis hier »Me dit-elle

« …C'est rien…Enfin…ouais…Si tu savais à quel point ton fils est con »Dis-je

« …Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais »Dit ma mère en soupirant

« Je suis aller boire…je me suis saouler hier parce que Meiling m'a prit la tête en allant tout raconter à Sakura nos vieilles histoires et je me suis un peu brouillée avec Sakura et j'ai été porté Meiling à la gare comme un con, à moitié saoul et elle m'a embrassée et comme je n'avais pas les idées claires je me suis laissé faire et Sakura ma vu! »Je balance trop énervé

« ..Oh…je vois…C'est vraiment la chose LA PLUS STUPIDE QUE T'ES JAMAIS FAIT!!! FILS IDIOT!! »Me cri ma mère

C'était à prévoir, ma mère sait à quel point Meiling a été dur de me sortir de la tête. Elle sait aussi à quel point je suis amoureux de Sakura. Si ce n'était pas qu'elle cuisinait, elle se serait jetée sur moi et m'aurait étripé…Très modèle comme mère…Elle ferme le rond et soupir.

« Ça du être un choc…pauvre enfant…Perdre sa mère, son père dans la même année…enfin…il est assez malade même s'il ne lui montre pas…L'amour de sa vie qu'elle voit embrassée son ex. Je comprends qu'elle est mal réagit. Mais, elle sait que tu l'aime. Quand tu lui auras expliquée elle va surement comprendre »Dit-elle

« …Ouais…je sais bien mais pour ça faudrait au moins que je réussisse à la joindre. »Dis-je désespéré

« Quoi? Elle n'est pas chez elle? Dominique non plus? C'est étrange, quand il s'absente il me le dit d'habitude »Dit ma mère surprise

« Bah, il devait aller passer des examens je crois. En tout cas, elle doit surement être chez Anthony, c'est toujours là qu'elle est quand elle est fâchée contre moi. Je la verrai demain à l'école »Dis-je en me levant

_J'embrasse ma mère sur la joue. Je vais prendre une douche et je vais me coucher. Étendu sur mon lit, je regarde mon cellulaire et je compose le numéro de Sakura…Elle ne répond toujours pas…Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter…j'ai comme une mauvaise impression…_

**Et voilà! Cette fois j'ai plus penché sur les impressions et les visions de Lionel. Comme Sakura n'est plus là et qu'il fallait bien savoir ce qu'il pensait, j'ai consacré un chapitre pour mon Lionelou Fufufu, en tout cas, je vous ai eut. Nah mais franchement, il l'adore Sakura, il lui aurait jamais fait ça…tsss… ..Pour l'instant, c'est Lionel qui raconte l'histoire. Alors, dès que je reviens, je vais me mettre à la tâche pour vous écrire le chapitre 15 J'ai déjà hâte de lire vos reviews quand je vais revenir Votre p'tite Erizu toute émue !!!**


	15. Chapitre 15: Où es tu passé?

**Bonjour Eh oui! Je suis revenue de vacances fufufu Je me suis mit dès le lendemain à écrire J'avais hâte de vous écrire la suite et je suis contente de voir que je suis rendue si loin! 15 chapitre c'est quand même quelque chose!! Je veux remercier pour les reviews :**

**Kasomi Tsukiri : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews Bah non ont est pas bête, juste trop émotive hihihi. Yelan est particulière comme mère non? xD Je l'adore fufufu. Tu as raison il mériterait un coup de poêle!**

**Laura : Mici de reviewer tout le temps Ça me fait très plaisir Moi aussi j'espère que ça va s'arranger **

**Hebe03 : Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va arriver! Mais je suis de tout cœur avec Lionel car, il est tellement amoureux Mais tu as raison, tuons Meiling xD C'est une vrai teigne fufufu.**

**Chyna-Girl : Ahh tu es trop gentille. Mais tu vois, tu n'as pas le temps et tu en a écris un quand même, alors moi ça me fait hyper plaisir Merci encore**

**Coco9214001 : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews J'étais super contente de les lire! Ça m'émeu trop par en courant comme toujours et pleure Merci encore **

Chapitre 15 :

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que je n'aie pas vu Sakura. Elle n'est pas revenue à l'école, elle ne répond ni au téléphone, ni à la porte. Son père ne semble pas là lui non plus. Je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qu'il se passe. Tout ceci n'est vraiment pas normal. Comme chaque soir depuis trois jours, je tente ma chance et je vais cogner à sa porte.

« Sakura! Aller ça suffit maintenant ouvre-moi!! »Je lance en cognant sans arrêt

Elle va surement se fatiguée de m'entendre frapper sur sa porte, alors elle va venir m'ouvrir. Ma surprise fut si grande quand une inconnue m'ouvrit la porte que je restai là comme un idiot à la regarder. Elle doit avoir au moins une vingtaine d'années, un bébé dans les bras, une belle petite fille et son mari en arrière qui prépare le repas. Elle me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Euh…excusez-moi…Mais…il y avait des gens qui habitait ici. Ma copine occupe cet appartement, vous êtes de la famille? »Je demande sidéré

« Non désolé monsieur. Mais les locataires de cet appartement ont vendu il y a quelques jours »Dit-elle gentiment

Je la regarde un moment, je vois les boites derrière elle. Elle me sourit encore. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle et je lui dis que je n'avais pas été mit au courant. Elle est très gentille et me dit que ce n'est pas grave. Je prends mes clefs et je fonce en bas. Je croyais un instant qu'on avait fracassé mon cœur sur le mur. Je mets mon casque et je démarre ma moto.

Après quelques minutes de route, j'arrive enfin chez Yvan. Là je suis sûr qu'un des trois c'est ce qu'il se passe. Je cours jusqu'en haut et je les vois. Ils n'ont pas l'air ravit de pratiquer.

« Ok! Je le sais que vous savez! Où est Sakura! »Dis-je directement

Yvan et Anthony se regardent. Ça, ça n'annonce rien de bon! Yvan semble mal à l'aise et Anthony soupir. Je sais que lui il le sait. Je m'approche et l'agrippe au collet. Je suis complètement hors de moi. Il me regarde calmement, il avait probablement deviné quel serait ma réaction.

« Dit-moi tout de suite où elle est! Elle n'habite même plus à l'appartement! »Dis-je inquiet

« Elle est partie Lionel…Elle…a déménagée, son père est vraiment malade et les médecins ont recommandés qu'il reste là »Dit-il

« Où est-ce qu'elle est allée vivre? Elle ne serait pas partie en appartement toute seule c'est ridicule! »Dis-je

« …Elle ne veut pas que je te le dise…Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais te revoir »Dit-il

Sous le choc, je lâche son collet tranquillement, le regard vide. Personne, à cette seconde, n'aura jamais ressentit autant de rage, de peine et de colère, que ce que j'ai ressentis. Je pense même qu'une larme à voulu s'échapper de mon œil, mais j'ai préféré tout déballer sur la colère.

« Tu le savais!! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit! Comment t'as pu me faire ça!?! Tu l'as laissé partir comme ça! Sans m'avertir!!! Tu l'as laissé sans aller sans que j'aie pu m'expliquer! »Dis emporté

« Calme-toi Lionel… »

« NON! Je ne me calmerai pas! Maintenant je ne sais même pas où elle est! Tu pense vraiment que je vais faire comme si elle n'était qu'un souvenir? Tu pense qu'après quelques mois je vais l'oublier et sortir avec une autre? Tu es devenu complètement fou ou quoi!? »Dis-je en donnant un coup de pieds sur la table

« Eh! Ne détruis pas mon mobilier parce que tu es furax! »Dit Yvan en se levant

« Toi! Toi aussi…vous le saviez tous…Même toi Sandrine »Dis-je en serrant les poings

« Elle a besoin de temps! Pense un peu à elle merde! Elle perd sa mère, elle est entrain de perdre son père! Le seul mec en qui elle avait totalement confiance à embrassé son ancienne copine devant elle à la gare! »S'exclame Anthony

« J'étais à moitié saoul quand ça c'est produit! Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser! »Dis-je

« Je m'en fou de savoir si t'était drogué ou encore saoul! Je m'en fou t'entend?! Le seul fait de savoir que c'est arriver, ça m'est bien suffisant! »Dit Anthony

« Bien sûr parce que toi depuis le début tu es amoureux d'elle »Dis-je soudain

Yvan tourne la tête brusquement vers Anthony. Il a l'air mal à l'aise, donc, entre d'autres mots, j'ai raison. Il me regarde, il n'a pas l'air fâché. En fait, je suis le seul qui soit sur les nerfs.

« Oui, je l'aimais. Mais tu vois, je ne t'aie pas trahi, Sakura, je n'aie pas essayé de te la voler! »Dit Anthony

Cette dernière remarque me calme un peu. Je lâche un juron et je me laisse tomber dans le divan. Je place mes mains sur mes yeux et je soupir. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? L'oublier? Hors de question! Sakura c'est…la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu…elle est drôle et passionnée…elle me rend heureux plus que n'importe quoi… Grâce à elle…j'ai…j'ai mieux supporté notre situation à ma mère et moi. J'ai continué à aller à l'école et à mes jobs en pensant que si un jour je voulais vivre avec elle, il fallait que je me prépare…Non, je ne l'oublierai pas…

J'ouvre les yeux et je regarde Yvan et Anthony. Ils ont l'air vraiment triste. Ils ont perdus leur petite sœur. Têtue comme elle est, ils savent qu'elle n'est pas prête de remettre les pieds ici. Je me lève et je commence à débrancher ma guitare.

« Hey! Arrête ça, on va commencer la pratique! Pourquoi tu débranche tout!? »Demande Yvan

« C'est terminé…J'arrête »Dis-je

« Non attend, tu n'est pas sérieux!? On a pratiqué comme des fous depuis un an! Tu ne vas pas nous lâcher comme ça!? »Dit Yvan les baguettes dans les mains

« Écoutez…Vous savez pourquoi j'ai continué de jouer? Pour elle…c'est pour elle que je grattais mes cordes. Parce que je savais que ma musique lui faisait du bien »Dis-je en serrant le manche

« Tu sais, elle ne voudrait pas que tu arrête à cause d'elle. Pense-y un peu, elle t'arracherait la tête »Dit Anthony avec un rictus

Je soupire et dépose ma guitare. Je me masse les tempes et sors mon portable. Je pitonne un peu et j'ouvre le dossier qui contient les photos que j'ai pris avec. J'en regarde une. C'est moi et Sakura qui me tiens le cou par derrière. Elle sourit. Elle a vraiment l'air radieuse. Anthony et Yvan regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Ils se regardent tristement.

« Allez! On t'interdit de déprimer…du moins…en notre présence! »Dit Yvan en me secouant

Je ferme mon portable et prend ma guitare. Je dois m'accrocher, et continuer de jouer pour elle. Avant, je ne jouais que pour moi. Mais depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, je jouais pour nous deux.

« Allez…ça va être une pratique d'enfer »Dis-je en allumant mon ampli

Nous commençons à jouer et sincèrement, je joue n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Ça les surprend, mais ils s'accordent avec ce que je joue et ça donne quand même quelque chose de pas mal. Après la répétition, je décide de rentrer directement.

« C'est moi! »Dis-je en arrivant

Ma mère me saute dessus et j'en tombe par terre. Je me relève difficilement, cette folle accrochée à ma taille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!? »Dis-je surpris

« J'ai appris que Dominique et Sakura n'habitaient plus à coté!! »Dit-elle en larmes

Je cligne des yeux et la relève doucement. J'avais oublié…ma mère est amoureuse de Dominique. Depuis qu'il la aider un soir à apporter tout ses sacs d'épiceries. Elle le trouve charmant. Mais elle a refusée de s'accrocher de peur qu'il disparaisse comme mon père. Quand elle a apprit que Dominique était gravement malade, elle a pleurée toute la nuit. Bien sûr je l'aie consolé du mieux que j'ai pu…

« …Il n'y a que Sakura qui est partit. Anthony m'a dit que les médecins voulaient le garder à l'hôpital »Dis-je

Cette phrase la fit encore plus pleurer…Je n'aie vraiment pas le tour pour rendre une femme heureuse. Je prends ma mère dans mes bras et je lui caresse le dos.

« Ça va bien aller…Il va s'en sortir. Tu connais Dominique, il voudra aller mieux pour continuer de travailler »Dis-je avec un petit rictus

Ma mère sèche ses quelques larmes et me regarde en souriant. Elle me prend par la main et la serre tendrement…Ça me brise le cœur juste de penser à comment elle se sent. Elle me sourit tendrement.

« Tu as raison mon chéri. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi…Tu ne sais pas où elle est allée? »Me demande telle

« Non…Anthony le sait…mais elle lui a dit de ne pas me le dire »Dis-je en soupirant

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira bien par te le dire un jour! Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis! Vous voir ainsi malheureux gentil comme il est, il ne le supportera pas bien longtemps! »Dit ma mère

« Il est plutôt buté quand il s'agit de Sakura »Dis-je en riant

_Ma mère sourit…Elle va dans sa chambre et je sais déjà qu'elle doit pleurer sur son lit. Mais comme ça la rendrait mal à l'aise que j'aille la voir, je décide de sortir sur le balcon. Je m'adosse au mur et je sors mon portable. Je regarde les photos de moi et Sakura. Puis je regarde la lune, je me demande bien si elle la regarde en même temps que moi. Je regarde une dernière fois mon portable et je lui écris un petit sms._

_Je t'aime _

**Et voilà! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé!!! Je suis étonnée d'être autant en feu à 10h30 le matin xD C'est si rare que je me lève à cette heure là! Bon encore une fois, nous voyons les pensées de Lionel Sakura va telle apparaître dans le prochain chapitre? Je n'en ai aucune idée moi-même fufufu mais j'espère bien! Merci à tous J'attends vos reviews avec impatience D! Votre p'tite Erizu **


	16. Chapitre 16: Ils me manquent

**Bonjour!!!! Vous êtes contents?! Un nouveau chapitre en ligne! Je suis pratiquement étonnée de l'avoir écrit parce que j'avais la flemme et finalement, mon chapitre c'est écrit tout seul En tout cas je le trouve bon! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai écris avec toute ma force mentale XD!**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews j'ai été vraiment contente :**

**Héloïne : Dès que j'ai lu ton review j'ai été toute émue et heureuse. Ça m'émue trop de savoir que tu ressens les émotions des personnages Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ' Et désolée si je te refais pleurer lol Je te prêterai ma boite de mouchoirs XD! Merci beaucoup **

**Chyna-Girl : Ma p'tite Chyna, fidèle reviweuse ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi et voilà justement la suite !**

**Sarifa : Merci beaucoup hi hi Je me donne à fond dans cette fiction! Contente de voir que tu aime depuis le début P**

**Coco9214001 : Eh non, Anthony est fidèle à sa promesse hihi méchant Anthony XD Meuh non ont l'adore Merci beaucoup **

**Laura : Que fera telle!? Eh bien tu es chanceuse voici justement la suite et de ce fait toutes les réponses de tes questions fufufu Merci du reviews Laura **

**Lie : Oh oh! Un nouveau review! Tu est très perspicace! Effectivement je suis une fan accro de Nana. Mais je n'aie utilisée que le groupe de Nana dans mon histoire comme je trouve que c'est un groupe qui déchire ! Pour le look punk de Sakura, ça n'a rien à voir avec Nana. J'adore vraiment le look punk. Je trouve ça très beau ! Merci beaucoup à toi, j'espère relire un de tes reviews prochainement !**

**Kasomi Tsukiri : Merci beaucoup hihi et oui je suis cruelle et sadique et j'ai mis deux chapitres tristes en ligne! Mais c'est une fiction Romance/Dramatique P Pauvre Anthony, il ne peut pas le dire, il a promit à Sakura!! **

**x-latitelili3-x : Merci beaucoup à toi Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aime, c'est le but de toute auteure XD!!! **

Chapitre 16 :

Je prends l'air sur le balcon. Mon frère à une très belle maison. Comme il est avocat dans une grande compagnie, c'est plutôt bien payé. Qu'en a Samantha, sa femme, elle travaillait comme architecte, mais elle a dut prendre un congé car, elle est tombée enceinte. Mon frère était fou de joie. Mon père aussi d'ailleurs, nous lui avons dit quand nous sommes allés à l'hôpital pour lui rendre visite. Dominique s'inquiète pour moi, il a apprit que je vivais chez Toya depuis un bon moment et il fut très surpris de voir que je n'étais pas allée vivre avec Lionel et sa mère. Je n'aie pas voulu en parler et il a respectée cela.

Mon frère à dut partir pour aller travailler. Moi j'ai préférée rester avec mon père encore un peu. J'avais de l'argent pour payer le métro de toute façon. Mon père me regarde, mais moi je suis ailleurs. Ça fait un an, que je suis parti loin de Lionel. J'y pense chaque jour. Je me pose miles et une question et pourtant, je ne veux pas le revoir, j'ai trop peur. Mais, je ne comprends même pas de quoi j'ai peur.

« Sakura est-ce que tu m'écoute? »Me demande papa

« Non, excuse-moi j'étais dans la lune. Qu'est-ce que tu disais? »Je demande

Je regarde mon père, il y a toutes sortes de machines autour de lui dont j'ignore le nom. Mais, les médecins m'ont dit que grâce à ses machines, il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux. Moi, quand je le vois comme ça, assit dans son lit d'hôpital avec cette longue camisole bleue de malade, j'ai envie de pleurer. En plus de ses tubes fins qui se promènent un peu partout, sur ses bras, ses narines. Je trouve ça épouvantable.

« Je te disais que je me sentais très bien ici »Dit-il souriant

Il est toujours comme ça. Il passe son temps à essayer de me rassurer, qu'il se sent bien dans cette maudite chambre blanche qui sens mauvais. Je le fixe et sourit gentiment. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre? Déprimée? Alors que pour lui ça doit être tellement dur.

« Ah vraiment? Je pense que de manger du jello aux citrons à chaque jour, ce n'est pas une belle vie. La bouffe ici c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Je dirai à Toya de te cuisiner quelque chose et je te l'apporterai »Dis-je en riant

Ma remarque l'amuse. J'ai toujours relié le jello avec l'hôpital. Ça peut paraître un peu stupide, mais quand j'étais petite, j'ai passée une semaine à l'hôpital et je ne pouvais manger que ça! En plus, je trouve que ses cubes qui bougent sont louche!

« C'est vrai que leurs repas ne sont pas terrible… »Dit Dominique en dévisageant son assiette

Je ris et je deviens silencieuse. Je regarde l'heure et me lève. Je l'embrasse sur le front en lui promettant de repasser bientôt. Il me sourit et je sors tranquillement de la chambre. Il est un peu tard et comme je veille sur Samantha pendant l'absence du marié trop inquiet, je dois rentrée au plus vite. Je vais chercher mon ticket de métro et j'attends.

Il y a un tas de souvenirs qui revient en moi. Je me sens soudain tellement seule sur mon banc. D'habitude, il y avait toujours Lionel, Yvan, Anthony et Sandrine. Ont étaient inséparables et ont prenaient souvent le métro pour aller ici et là. Je regarde la place vide à coté de moi, je soupire. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'arrive à mon arrêt et je descends. Je marche les mains dans les poches tout en réfléchissant. Je sors mon portable et je regarde les photos que j'avais prises avec Lionel et aussi avec les autres.

Je sors du mode photo et je vais dans les messages. Je regarde pour je la je ne sais combien de fois, le dernier message que j'ai reçue de Lionel.

/ Je t'aime/

Ça me pince le cœur. Je l'aime encore. Je sais bien que ma réaction à été quelque peu exagérée. Mais je ne sais pas, parfois je pense que je m'enfuie. C'est vraiment la galère dans ma tête. Ce n'était qu'un baisé. Je me dis que si Lionel m'avait vu embrasser un autre garçon, il m'aurait pardonné. Alors pourquoi je suis partie comme ça? De quoi est-ce que je m'enfuis au juste? De lui? J'ai peur du futur? De voir où ma relation avec lui m'aurait menée? Probablement, je n'aie jamais vraiment aimée penser à l'avenir.

« Je suis rentrée! »Dis-je en délaçant mes bottes.

« Bonsoir! Toya m'avait prévenue que tu rentrerais plus tard alors je t'aie gardée ton dîner au four »Dit Samantha

Elle s'approche vers moi avec son gros ventre. C'est vraiment jolie une femme enceinte je trouve. Quand Samantha parle du bébé et qu'elle sourit, je peux voir tellement de bonheur! Peut-être qu'un jour je serai comme ça moi aussi qui sait!? Je range mes bottes et va la serrer, il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore Samantha, elle est comme la grande sœur que je n'aie jamais eut. C'est la seule qui est au courant pour Lionel. Je lui en aie souvent parlée. Elle m'écoute longuement, elle me fait un peu penser à Sandrine par moment…elle me manque elle aussi…En faite, il me manque tous.

« Ah! J'oubliais, il y a un ami qui t'a appelé! Il voulait venir te voir…Il avait un nom anglais je pense… »Dit-elle fouillant dans sa mémoire

« Anthony!? »Dis-je un peu surprise, son dernier téléphone datant de deux mois

« Oui!! C'est ça Anthony! Je lui est dis de venir demain! Comme je vais passer quelques examens et que Toya travail, vous serez tranquille! »Dit Samantha

« Merci beaucoup Samantha »Dis-je en prenant mon assiette

« Aucun problème! »Dit-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir devant la télévision avec un bol de crème glacée aux fraises

Samantha est le stéréotype parfait de la femme enceinte. Elle mange vraiment des choses étranges, comme la crème glacée avec des cornichons, son humeur avec mon frère change constamment et il doit faire ses quatre volontés. Moi je trouve ça plutôt marrant et dès que j'ai la chance, je me moque de lui! Ah, ce n'est pas merveilleux la relation frère et sœur!?

Après mon repas, je me faufile dans la chambre d'amis qui est devenue pour le moment MA chambre. Je prends mon cahier et je commence à écrire. Depuis six mois, je n'arrête pas de composer des chansons. Ça me fait du bien d'écrire mes sentiments et parfois je chercher même des mélodies pour les accompagner.

Je me lève et j'ouvre une porte dans ma chambre qui mène à une petite chambre de bain personnelle. C'est pas mal pratique je trouve. Je me fais couler un bain et je mets plein de mousses dedans. Je m'introduis doucement dans l'eau chaude et soupire de bonheur, c'est fou comme ça fait du bien. Depuis un an, je n'aie pas vraiment changée de look. J'ai par contre la peau un peu plus foncée et les cheveux court aux épaules. Mon toupet est placé vers la gauche et ça cache mon œil.

Après une bonne heure dans le bain, je le vide et enfile mon pyjama avant de me glisser dans mes couvertures. Je m'endors rapidement, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, mon mp3 dans la main droite.

Le lendemain, je me lève assez tôt. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir Anthony. Des quatre, c'est le seul à qui j'ai donnée mon adresse en lui faisant promettre de ne pas la donner à quiconque. J'avais besoin de garder contact avec au moins l'un d'entre eux. Comme Anthony et moi sommes plutôt liés niveau mentale, c'était évident dès le départ que je lui donnerais mes coordonnées.

J'entends la sonnette et je fonce sur la porte. Dès que celle-ci est ouverte je lui saute dans les bras. Cela fait au moins trois mois que je ne l'aie pas vu. Il est très préoccupé avec le groupe.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, tiens tu as coupé tes cheveux, ça te va bien »Dit Anthony moqueur

« Merci, allez entre! »Dis-je en lui prenant le bras joyeusement

Il enlève ses chaussures et me suit dans la cuisine. Je lui prépare du thé et dépose sa tasse devant lui. Il me sourit gentiment. Il a un peu changé, il s'est laissé pousser les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Ça lui va vraiment bien.

« Nouvelle coupe toi aussi!? C'est pour l'image du groupe j'imagine »Dis-je en riant

« Mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça tu le sais bien. Non, je trouvais que ça me donnait un certain charme et Tomoyo aime bien »Dit-il avec un rictus

« Alors, Samantha m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. Il y a surement une raison. Tu viens encore me dire que ce serait bien que je passe voir le groupe un de ses jours? »Dis-je calculatrice

« Pas vraiment non, j'ai perdue espoir après le quatrième mois. Non, je suis venu t'annoncer une formidable nouvelle »Dit-il

« Ah oui? Raconte? »Dis-je très intéressée

Je suis déjà entrain de me dire qu'il va m'annoncer une tournée mondiale avec le groupe de Lionel. Mais c'est tout autre chose qu'il m'annonce.

« Yvan a demandé Sandrine en mariage! »Dit-il avec un énorme sourire

Si je n'étais pas assise, je me serais surement évanouie. Je n'en reviens pas!? Ses deux là vont se marier? Quoique je dois dire qu'il n'y a rien d'étonnant là dedans mais quand même! Ils n'ont que dix-huit ans! En faite, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle! Je bondis de mon siège.

« C'est super!! Vraiment super!! Quand est-ce qu'il lui a demandé!? »Je demande toute énervée

« Il y a un mois. Je voulais t'appeler mais Lionel nous a fait répété comme des fous, il y a une audition dans deux mois! C'est une chance qu'on ne va pas raté! »Dit-il

« Vraiment!? Une audition! C'est vraiment génial, vous allez passer au professionnel. Avec le batteur qui va se marier! Je suis contente pour eux! Ahhh…j'imagine trop ma petite Sandrine en robe de mariée »Dis-je dans mon rêve

« Tu lui manque tu sais. Elle aimerait tellement te revoir. Elle veut absolument que ce soit toi sa demoiselle d'honneur »Dit Anthony

« Sérieux!?...Non…je ne sais pas…Lionel et Yvan seront là et je ne serais pas capable de les regarder en face après être partie sans les prévenir »Dis-je soudain démoralisée

« J'espère qu'Yvan sera là! C'est lui le marié! Écoute Sakura, je le sais. Je le sais que ce n'est pas pour le baisé que tu es partie. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir de Lionel à tout jamais! »Dit Anthony

« Pourquoi pas? Il doit bien s'être trouvé une copine depuis le temps! »Je rétorque

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis cela…

« Es-tu folle!? Tu sais bien que non! Au début quand tu es partie, il a voulu abandonner la musique parce qu'il disait que si tu n'étais plus là il n'avait plus besoin de jouer. Aujourd'hui, il joue pour toi encore, il joue en espérant que tu entendes son appel. Pense-tu sérieusement qu'il ne t'aime plus? Il pense à toi tous les jours! Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi, de dire que tu lui manque, que c'est dur sans toi à ses cotés »Dit Anthony

« …Moi aussi il me manque…Mais j'ai peur Anthony…du futur…qu'il me quitte un jour. Tout ça, ça me fait peur et je n'ose plus revenir »Dis-je

« C'est comprenable. Moi aussi ça me fait peur. Quand je tiens Tomoyo dans mes bras, je me dis toujours qu'elle pourrait me quitter du jour au lendemain. »Dit-il

« …Dit à Sandrine que je vais y penser… »Dis-je finalement

Anthony me sourit tendrement. Après son thé, il m'enlace et repart s'excusant de partir si vite. Mais comme l'audition approche, ils répètent tous les jours avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

_Je ferme la porte et je la regarde fixement, dans la lune. Mon envie de le revoir…de voir enfin ses yeux bruns clair se poser sur moi encore une fois, me faisant croire que je suis la plus belle. Sa voix grave qui murmurait mon nom quand il me serrait dans ses bras…Sentir une nouvelle fois son odeur et en imprégner mes vêtements…Il me manque tellement…j'ai tellement envie de le revoir…Yvan et Sandrine aussi…ils me manquent tous…_

**Et voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminer!!! Wahhh je suis tellement trop contente!! Je vais peut-être atteindre mon objectif qui est de faire au moins 20 chapitre peut-être même plus! Ça serait trop débileuh!! En tout cas, je ne perds pas espoir avec des lecteurs aussi génial que vous!! Je vous adore tous!! J'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre plus vite !!! Votre p'tite Erizu!!**


	17. Chapitre 17: Une douce Averse

**Bonjour à tous!! Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre…Moi qui vous promettais de ne pas être trop longue…Bah, ça n'a pas été si long que cela remarque et en plus Il faut qu'il soit bien écrit! Je dois avouée que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Mais!! Comme toujours un peu de musique et hop! Un nouveau chapitre **

**Merci beaucoup à :**

**x-latitelili3-x : **Merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir et comme tu le demande à l'instant, voici la suite …Ben…à l'instant…Il y a quatre jours mais enfin bref Il est là c'est ce qui compte non !?

**Isa : **Merci Eh oui je sais un an c'est quand même long. Mais je me suis dit que six mois, ce n'était pas assez ! Lol ! Enfin, ça donne à tous le temps de changer un peu et c'est bien ! Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir Sandrine dans sa belle robe de mariée

**Hebe03 : **Ahh ma fidèle Hebe03, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Meiling est définitivement partit de cette histoire. Pour ce qui est de la chanteuse, ils n'en n'ont pas encore trouvé une. Mais, ils doivent pratiquer pareil entre temps !

**Kasomi Tsukiri : **Hello ma miss fan du Japon Je t'avais dit que ce soir j'allais mettre le chapitre 17 ! Mais bon, là tu es couchée comme il est minuit…Enfin bref ! Eh oui Toya doit obéir à sa femme ! Faite gaffe aux femmes enceintes les mecs ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il doit trouver le temps de traiter sa petite sœur de monstres ! C'est quand même Toya P

**Chyna-Girl : **Coucou toi Contente de voir que tu me suis toujours toi aussi !...J'adore les pastèques O.O…LOL ! Tu es vraiment gentille, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires encourageant !

**Lie : **Ça ma fait très plaisir de répondre à ton review et regarde je le fais encore fufufu . Mais nonnnnnnnn ne meurt pas voyons !! Sinon tu ne pourras pas lire la suite qui suit juste en bas En espérant que tu review pour celui-là aussi J'ai beaucoup aimée ton commentaire

**MATHILDE : **Wow…Vive Erizu Merci beaucoup héhéhé Bah quoi y'a pas de mal à se sentir fière quelques fois !? XD

**Laura :** Je ne peux pas gâchez le punch voyons P Est-ce bien dans ce chapitre que vous allez les revoir ensemble ou dans l'autre ? D Haaa il faut lire pour le savoir Merci encore Laura

**Coco9214001 : **Merci ahhh vous me rendez tous tellement joyeuse quand je lis vos commentaires ! Ça me donne encore plus le goût d'écrire et ses pas des blagues puisque je me couche à 1h00am juste pour le publier fufufu Mais tu as raison coco ! RETOURNE LES VOIR SAKURA!!

**Héloïne : **Merci C'est trop encourageant ! Eh ouais un an c'est long, mais comme je le disais plus au, six mois c'est trop court fufufu ! Effectivement Anthony, the new sex symbol (après Lionel évidemment xD !) C'est cheveux long lui vont trop bien ! Pour l'instant ils n'ont pas de chanteuse mais en attendant d'en trouver une, ils pratiquent leurs instruments

**Wow ! Une page complète que pour les review…Bouhouhou, je vais aller me chercher une boite de mouchoirs tellement je suis émue de voir que j'ai autant de review ! Encore merci à tous et voilà enfin votre chapitre 17 ! Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 17 :

Le jour où Anthony est venu me voir, j'ai passée la nuit debout, près de ma fenêtre. Je regardais les étoiles, pleurant chaque larme de mon corps. J'ai toujours aimée regarder le ciel quand je suis triste. On a l'impression que le ciel est toujours calme et serein. C'est apaisant. J'ai vue le levé du soleil, c'était vraiment magnifique. Ça ma rappeler le jour où moi et Lionel étions restés sur le toit de l'immeuble jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour voir le soleil se lever. Encore un souvenir qui m'a torturée l'esprit.

J'ouvre la télévision et je le mets à mon poste de musique préférée. Comme par hasard, je vois un clip d'une de mes chanteuses préférés. Anna Tsuchiya. C'est à peu près le genre de chansons que j'aime chanter…Non, en fait, c'est complètement le genre de chansons que j'aimerais chanter. Elle a vraiment une très belle voix, tellement que je me suis mise à faire des exercices pour les cordes vocales.

Lionel m'a bien eut, il m'a donné la piqure de la musique. Depuis que j'ai chantée ce fameux soir, où Sandrine est venue me raconter son histoire dans ma chambre, j'ai voulu recommencer. J'avais même acceptée de chanter dans le groupe de Lionel…Maintenant que je suis partie…a-t-il trouvé une nouvelle chanteuse?

J'écoute la chanson attentivement, c'est la première fois que je l'entends. Le simple début des musiciens, ma donné les larmes aux yeux. Puis quand elle s'est mise à chanter, des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. Cette chanson venait me chercher profondément. Jusqu'à mon cœur blessé et souffrant.

Je la regarde, son visage rempli de passion quand elle chante. Tout à coup, j'aimerais être à sa place. J'aimerais chanter un jour sur une scène, pour que des milliers de gens ressentent ce qui ce cache au fond de mon cœur.

J'éteins la télévision bouleversée. Je vais prendre une bonne douche pour chasser toutes ses pensées. La serviette sur la tête, je m'habille et sèche mes cheveux. Je mets mon chandail noir, qui porte le logo de Blackstone. Il tombe parfaitement sur mes épaules les dénudant et il s'accroche dans ma ceinture. Je mets des jeans assez serrée et un peu trouée. Je finis de mettre mon eyeliner et je regarde dans mon miroir. Je vois une chose rose et noir sur ma commode.

Je regarde mon portable en biais dans la glace et je me retourne pour le prendre. Je le retourne et regarde au bas. Il y a un** puricana** de Lionel et moi. Je le tiens par le cou en faisant un peace and love. Je pense que depuis un an, je ne mettais jamais vu aussi radieuse. Soudain, je sens un énorme stress mélangé à de la panique m'envahir.

Rapidement, je lance un sac sur mon lit et lance plein de vêtements dedans, en fait, je balance tout mes effets personnels : brosse à dent, déodorisant, quelques cd, mes cahiers de notes, des accessoires et encore pleins d'autres. Je le ferme et sors de ma chambre en coup de vent.

« Eh! Une minute le petit monstre! Tu pense aller où comme ça avec ton sac? »Me demande mon frère un peu surpris.

« Je vais…je vais aller rendre visite à Anthony un peu…Je vais passer quelques jours là-bas. Il est venu me voir hier et il m'a invité. »Dis-je dos à lui

Toya me regarde, je n'aie pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir. Je sens son regard pesant sur moi. Il semble indécis, il sait que je ne dis pas la vérité. Il est comme ça mon grand frère…Possessif, complètement jaloux et protecteur. Il reconnaît même le ton de voix que j'emploi lorsque je mens.

Même en sachant tout cela, je lui mens quand même. Donc, c'est qu'il doit forcément il y avoir une bonne raison. Et comme de fait, il y a un long silence, suivit d'un long soupire.

« Bon…essaie d'appeler quand tu arriveras pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète okay ? »Dit Toya

« Évidemment! Sinon, Samantha va avoir une crise d'angoisse et comme ses hormones de femmes enceintes vont prendre le dessus, elle va t'égorger jusqu'à temps que tu la conduises chez Anthony. »Dis-je moqueuse

« Je suis si prévisible que ça? »Dit Samantha à moitié désespérée et à moitié moqueuse

« Euh…oui »Dis-je en riant

« Ne fait surtout pas de bêtises petit monstre. Sinon tu vas avoir à faire à moi »Me prévint Toya

Je souris amusée et après les avoir saluée, je m'en vais. Je marche lentement jusqu'au métro. Je sens mon cœur battre si fort. Je commence à me demander si je n'aie pas prit une mauvaise décision…Je m'arrête…Je me sens prête à reculer et à retourner en courant chez mon frère. Mais en levant les yeux, j'aperçois le numéro de mon wagon et je soupire. Je ne dois pas reculer…je dois aller lui faire face. Je vais m'asseoir et je mets mes écouteurs.

Pendant le chemin, j'ai essayée de me calmer. De me rassurer. Mais rien à faire, cette boule de nervosité dans mon estomac ne veut pas partir. Je sors mon carnet de mon sac et je commence à écrire. Mes mains tremblent légèrement. J'arrête un peu, je souffle, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée par en arrière.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tellement peur de le revoir…Je ne me comprends même plus moi-même…Samantha m'a dit une fois que, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour, notre cœur ne se comprend plus. Parce que c'est un sentiment si fort. Qu'il cherche des réponses à des questions qui sont encore bien loin.

Elle a parfaitement raison. Car, moi je ne pense qu'à l'avenir. J'ai terriblement peur. Tous les gens que j'aime…me quitte peu à peu…Ma mère…maintenant mon père…Mon frère vit avec sa femme, c'est normal bien sûr, mais quand même, il me manquait très souvent avant que j'aille habiter chez lui. Lionel…Lionel va-t-il me quitter lui aussi?

Je m'endors tout doucement sur ses pensées sans m'en rendre compte. C'est le bruit grinçant des roues métalliques sur les rails qui me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois que j'y suis déjà….C'est impossible…Le temps n'a pas pu passer si vite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit dix minutes à peine. Et pourtant, cela fait un quart d'heures que je dors. Encore heureuse que personne ne m'aie volée mon sac.

Je descends du wagon et je marche tranquillement. Je pense que je le fais exprès. Je prends mon temps pour regarder autour de moi…Ça fait quand même une année entière que je n'aie pas mit les pieds dans MA ville. Elle m'a manquée elle aussi. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas la revoir. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais vraiment eut le courage de revenir…Mais je suis bien là.

J'arrête de rêvasser et je secoue la tête d'un coté et de l'autre. Ça suffit les souvenirs, je dois aller…là où tout à commencée…Dans ce fameux appartement…Comme je n'aie pas beaucoup d'argent, je ne prends pas le taxi et marche. Mais à force, je m'y suis habituée, alors ça ne me dérange pas. En plus, je ne suis pas du tout pressée d'arriver chez Lionel.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je vais m'asseoir sur un banc de parc. Question de me relaxer un peu, je suis vraiment tout près…Je me sors un cigare aux cerises et l'allume avec mon briquet, dont je ne me sépare jamais. Je tire longuement dessus, prenant une bonne bouffée et je l'expire lentement, regardant la fumée faire des vagues devant moi.

Je venais souvent jouer ici quand j'étais petite. Mon frère m'y amenait souvent. Il terrorisait les petits garçons qui voulaient jouer avec moi. Je ris soudain en y repensant. Je finis mon cigare et je l'écrase sous ma grosse botte noire.

Je me lève nerveusement et respire profondément, cette fois ça y est. Plus que quelques minutes de marche et je vais le revoir…Je vais voir ses yeux noisettes plonger dans les miens. Comment va-t-il réagir? Comment vais-je réagir.

Soudain, le ciel se couvre. Une fine pluie tombe sur Tomoeda. C'est bien ma chance moi qui n'apporte jamais de parapluie. Je continue mon chemin et plus je m'approche, plus je me sens décidée de le revoir.

Quand j'arrive enfin à l'immeuble, je regarde au deuxième, à gauche et je vois qu'il y a encore de la lumière dans l'appartement de Yelan. Il n'est pas si tard que ça enfaite, il n'est que neuf heure et demi. La pluie tombe un peu plus fort et je profite de cette averse qui me rafraîchit le visage. Je monte en haut des marches et j'appuie sur le bouton de mon ancien chez moi. Une femme me répond.

« Oui? »Demanda telle l'air surprise

C'est vrai que c'est assez mal poli de venir sonner chez quelqu'un quand la nuit tombe comme ça, mais je ne tiens plus.

« Oui, excusez-moi, je me nomme Sakura Kinomoto et j'habitais ici avant, pouvez-vous m'ouvrir s'il vous plaît? »Je demande

« Bien sûr! »Dit la jeune femme

J'entends le son de la porte et tire sur celle-ci. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches et j'arrive devant la porte de chez Lionel…Ma respiration est accélérée, mes sens me lâche…mais je dois tenir bon. Je fronce les sourcils un moment et j'écoute attentivement…C'est lui….il est là…Je l'entends gratter sa guitare sèche… Le cœur serré, je cogne après mettre enfin décidée.

Le bruit de la guitare s'arrête brusquement. Le connaissant il doit bien ce demander qui vient cogner…Il ouvre déconcerté.

« Oui?... »

Il se fige. Les yeux ronds, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Nous nous regardons dans un grand silence…Un silence long et pesant…Il à un peu changé, ses cheveux bruns tombent un peu plus sur ses yeux, ses si beau yeux. Il est un peu plus battit et un peu plus grand, il est tellement beau. Je tremble par nervosité et je remarque qu'étant sous le choc, il tremble aussi.

Je sens ma respiration devenir de plus en plus forte, l'angoisse me reprend de nouveau, je suis paniquée, mais j'essaie qu'il ne le remarque pas. Pourtant une envie folle me prend de m'enfuir. Il murmure mon nom, mais il a tellement de la misère que je n'entends presque rien.

Il lève sa main, hésitante et glisse finement ses doigts sur ma joue en prononçant mon nom d'une façon si triste et pleine d'émotion. J'éclate en sanglot et le pousse légèrement. Je fonce vers les escaliers et les descend à toute vitesse. J'entends Lionel qui cri mon nom, mais je ne peux me retourner. Je cours sous la pluie, n'entendant que les bruits de mes pleurs.

Je suis presque sur que Lionel va me suivre. Mais je n'y pense plus, c'était trop dur…de le revoir…si brusquement…Moi qui voulait m'excuser de l'avoir abandonné…Même s'il a ses tords…Mais…je l'aie bien lu dans ses messages et je sais qu'il était saoul et Anthony a affirmé que c'était la pure vérité…Je lui ai pardonnée mais…C'est moi maintenant, qui ne me pardonne pas d'être partit comme ça, de l'avoir laissé souffrir pendant une année…

Je continue de courir sous la pluie, déjà toute trempée tellement il pleut. Je ne sais même pas où je m'en vais. Je prends maladroitement mon portable et je compose son numéro…Anthony…je veux lui parler…je veux…

« Allô?! »Dit-il surpris

« … »

Je suis tellement secouée par tout ce qui ce passe que je ne dis rien. Je cours encore, sans me retourner et j'étouffe un sanglot qu'Anthony entend.

« ALLÔ? Qui Parle!? »Demanda t-il

« …Antho…ny »Je balbutie en pleurant fortement

« Sakura!!!?? Sakura c'est toi!? Qu'est-ce qui se passe!? »Me demande t-il affolé

« …Antho…Viens…viens me chercher… »Je sanglote

Je l'entends tomber par terre. Il à l'air de courir et j'entends le bruit d'un trousseau de clefs. Il claque la porte paniqué.

« Où es-tu!?! »S'exclame t-il

« ..To..moe..da… »Je murmure

« Mais où!! »S'exclame t-il mort d'inquiétude

« …pingouin.. »Je pleure

« Ne bouge pas!!! J'arrive!! »S'exclame t-il en fermant son portable

Je ferme le mien et reste caché sous le gros toboggan en forme de pingouin. Je sais qu'Anthony va me retrouver. Justement, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'entends une voiture qui s'arrête brusquement près du parc. Je l'entends hurler mon nom et il apparaît enfin sous mes yeux. Je lui saute au cou en pleurant.

Il me serre très fort…Il ignore ce qu'il se passe. Mais voyant mon état, il ne me pause aucune question. Le trajet pour se rendre chez lui fut plus que silencieux, sauf pour tous les sanglots qui m'ont échappés.

_En arrivant, il me tend mon sac qu'il a retrouvé un peu plus loin avant d'arriver au parc. Je vais mettre mollement des vêtements secs. Il me prend doucement la main et m'amène jusqu'à son lit. Il enroule la couverte autour de moi et me colle contre lui. Il me berce, je suis sûr qu'il a deviné ce qui s'est passé…Anthony, il sait toujours tout…Il continue de me bercer en marmonnant l'air d'une de mes chansons préférées du groupe et je finis par m'endormir, laissant glisser une dernière larme…_

**Et voilà! Ne me traitez pas d'auteure cruelle …Même si je le suis un peu! Mais que voulez vous! J'adoooore le mélodrame! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Car moi, j'ai beaucoup aimée l'écrire…Ça se dit mal non? Arrr mais mon cerveau commence à faillir à minuit et demi! Hihihi En tout cas! L'histoire est loin d'être fini Z'vous adore chers lecteurs **

**Puricana : Au japon il existe des cabines, où l'ont peut prendre des photos. Et ses photos sont donnés en de petits autocollants que tu peux mettre partout Sympa non? J'aimerais qui en aille ici!**

**Ah et qui est donc : Anna Tsuchiya?**

Nulle autre que celle qui donne ça voix à la chanteuse Nana Osaki dans l'anime _NANA_. Oui, je suis une fan de cette anime, mais je dois avouer que les chansons là-dedans, elle vous prenne au cœur 


	18. Chapitre 18:Une famille longtemps oublié

Chapitre 18 :

**Bonjour à tous!!! Surpris? Je peux comprendre ça. Mais non, je ne voulais pas abandonner cette fict. Seulement il s'est passé pas mal de choses. Voici les raisons de mon super gros retard.**

**Tout à commencé avec un gros manque d'inspiration!!! C'est toujours malheureux quand ça arrive! Deuxièmement, mon internet décide de me lâcher…TT…Du coup j'ai oubliée l'existence même de mon ordi pendant un long mois et d'ailleurs je passe très peu de temps sur celui-ci. Et pour finir. Votre petite Erizu est en couple avec l'homme le plus charmant du monde Donc, amour dans l'air, on peut dire que j'ai été très prise ses derniers temps!**

**Comme je le fais toujours :**

**m****ama77 : **Si elle n'était pas partie, il y aurait eut moins d'actions qu'en penses-tu P! Néanmoins, elle est idiote XD! Mais, il ne faut pas désespérée!! Merci beaucoup pour ton reviews, j'espère en avoir un autre de toi

**hebe03 : **Voilà la suite que tu réclamais J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre Je crois que j'ai penchée plus sur un chapitre heureux cette fois! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Merci encore pour tes reviews

**Chyna-girl : **Oui je sais je suis sadique bouhouhou…Mais j'adore ça D C'es triste hein!? XD En tout cas, merci pour le reviews

**Héloïne : **Tu n'attends plus car, voici la suite ! Pardon, j'en aie mis du temps lol! Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'est prit tout un choc en la voyant XD! Cours plus vite abrutis XD!! Merci du review

**Laura : **Effectivement, un choc très grand XD C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il devait s'attendre!

**Lie : **Premièrement, merci, ton review ma fait chaud au cœur Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît à ce point Et pour Anthony…NON!!! AU GRAND JAMAIS NON XD!!! Je déteste, mais alors vraiment, j'ai horreur, je l'enterrerais vivant XD Takumi Ichinose XD (Pardon pour ses fans) Il m'écœure XD! Deuxièmement pour les cigares, ça ajoutait à son petit coté rebelle. Et simplement que si je fumais (ce qui ne sera jamais le cas XD) C'est ce que je fumerais lol (Un cigare comme ça, c'est comme une cigarette mes brunes XD). Sinon bah, voilà la suite

**Tigrou19 : **Merci pour ton review. Les fautes j'essaie qui en est le moins possible. Mais bon, je fais attention tout en me disant que moi, quand j'en lis une, ce n'est pas ce que je remarque en premier, mais l'histoire. Lol. Contente de voir que tu aime quand même XD!

**Sakuralittle : **Mais non j'ai pas arrêtée XD Tu vois bien que je suis là lol! Voici la suite P

**Dragonia Malfoy : **Merci beaucoup ! Désolé si ça été long ' ! J'essaie d'aller dans le drame Qui n'aime pas ça…Enfin moi j'adore XD!!! Et vous aussi à ce que je vois!!

**x-latitelili3-x : **Merci beaucoup Eh bien la voici justement héhé

**Coco 9214001 : **Oui!!! Va le retrouver ton beau Lionel espèce de folle XD Mais non on l'aime Merci pour le Review!

**Laulau456 : **Salut Merci beaucoup pour ton Review J'imagine que tu as du taper pas mal du pied vu le temps que j'ai mis à le publier! Pardon '!

**Marine77 : **Merci! Merci! Merci!

**Kasomi Tsukiri : **Tiens une connaissance ! Eh bien la voilà la suite! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue P

**Princess-of-Paradise : **OUAIS LA HONTE! Non je blague XD! Je blague P Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! J'peux pas répondre à la question mais voici un chapitre de plus qui en dit long

**Putain! Une page et demi de reviews c'est pas mal chouette ça! Bon allez, je vous laisse sur ce passionnant chapitre que vous attendez depuis si longtemps. Je tiens à M'EXCUSER haut et fort pour le temps que j'ai pris avant de le mettre! Bonne Lecture!**

_Le sentiment que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là, reste inexplicable. Mon sang s'est figé et mon cœur à cessé de battre. Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. Seulement, sa respiration qui accélérait de plus en plus. J'ai murmuré son nom__ et elle a éclatée en sanglot avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Sur le champ, j'ai pris mon manteau et j'ai foncé pour la rattraper. Mais, le temps de me ressaisir, elle avait déjà disparue sous la pluie._

Je regarde ma montre, minuit. Je retourne chez moi complètement trempé. On peut dire que ce n'est vraiment pas le temps pour traîner dehors. Je vais enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon noir. La serviette sur la tête, j'essaie de me calmer.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps, que je n'avais pas vu ses deux yeux émeraude. Un an, que j'ai essayé de la contacter. Un an, que j'ai espéré qu'elle me revienne. Aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait là, devant moi, au pied de ma porte. Ces long cheveux châtains étaient finement plus court, mais, elle était toujours aussi belle.

« Sakura… »Je murmure désespéré

Soudain, la sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Je me lève brusquement, lançant ma serviette par terre et je réponds.

« Sakura!?! »Je m'exclame

« Elle va bien… »

Je reconnais que trop bien cette voix. Je m'écroule sur le divan en soupirant. À la fois déprimé et soulagé, je dépose mon bras sur mon front. Rien n'est dont jamais facile?

« Anthony…elle t'a téléphonée? »Je demande

« Oui, elle m'a appelée en pleurs et je suis allé la chercher »Explique t-il calmement

« Évidemment….pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé plus tôt? »Je demande découragé

« Pour que tu t'inquiète un peu »Répond t-il

C'est le genre de réponses que je m'attendais à recevoir de lui. J'ai un faible sourire, content de voir que je le connais bien, mais il s'efface bien vite.

« Tu ne trouve pas que j'en aie eut assez comme ça? Son départ, un an sans le moindre signe de sa part? »Dis-je en soupirant

« Maintenant je considère que tu es quitte envers moi »Dit-il

En entendant ses mots, je me relève doucement. Tenant mon portable d'une main, m'appuyant sur le divan de l'autre.

« Envers toi? »Je demande perdu

« Je te l'aie laissé Lionel. Je savais que tu étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Je n'aie jamais essayé de te la prendre. J'étais sûr que tu prendrais soin d'elle, mais après l'épisode de Meiling… »

« J'étais soûl okay!? »Je m'exclame

« Je m'en contre fou! Le résultat aurait été le même que tu sois ivre mort ou pas »Lance t-il

Je soupire, lui aussi. Je sais bien qu'il a raison. D'ailleurs, il a toujours raison. Nous nous calmons un peu avant de finir par s'engueuler.

« Tu as raison, rien n'excuse ce qui s'est passé. Mais je l'aime, et s'il le faut, je passerai ma vie à m'excuser auprès d'elle. »Dis-je décidé

« Ce n'est pas juste à cause de Meiling…Elle s'est enfuie parce qu'elle avait peur de toi. Plutôt…en l'avenir si tu préfères. Elle avait peur de te perdre, comme tous ses proches qui commencent à la quitter les uns après les autres. »Dit Anthony

Je suis un peu surpris, mais pas tant que ça. Sakura est du genre fragile et un peu vulnérable. Alors le fait qu'elle y est pensée ne me surprend pas. Tandis que moi, j'ai été un parfait imbécile, pour ne pas avoir réalisé plus vite ce qui la tourmentait. Je soupire encore une fois. Il y a un long moment de silence qui suit.

« Écoute, je vais laisser mes clefs dans ta boite aux lettres demain matin. Je travaille très tôt alors…Profite-en pour venir faire un tour okay? » Dit Anthony

Sur le coup je ne réponds pas. Parfois, je ne sais pas quoi penser d'Anthony. Il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes et qu'il me joue dans le dos. Surtout après le départ de Sakura. Il savait très bien où là trouver mais il refusait de nous le dire. Au début, je l'aie littéralement traité de traite. Il n'avait même pas réagit, il me fixait en silence. Mais au final, il prend bien soin de moi…Tout mes doutes s'effacent toujours dans ces moments comme celui-ci.

« …Merci Anthony »Dis-je

« …Eh oui, je le sais, je suis trop gentil! Mais je ne peux pas laisser deux de mes meilleurs amis se détruire comme vous le faite. Ça serait immoral! »Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

« C'est sûr….et…elle va bien là? Tu en es sûr? »Je demande inquiet

« Oui, elle était un peu paniquée quand je l'aie trouvée. Mais elle a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. Alors je l'aie laissée dans ma chambre. Elle dort encore »Dit-il

« Ça me rassure…Sauf pour le fait qu'elle était dans tes bras »Dis-je moqueur

« Ça suffit, tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi avant de dire d'autres bêtises. Tu as l'air épuisé…Tu as dû la chercher pendant longtemps… »Dit Anthony

« Oui…mais c'est qu'elle nous épuise notre belle fleur de cerisier »Dis-je avec un rictus

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point! Mais toi aussi je te ferais remarquer! Vous êtes épuisant tous les deux! Il faut toujours qu'on prenne soin de vous! »Ajoute Anthony en riant

« Hey oh! On s'occupe de vous nous aussi…Pas autant que vous mais quand même! »Je rajoute

Nous rions et après une brève discussion, nous raccrochons. La soirée à été assez mouvementé. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Moi qui pratiquait ma guitare et qui pensait manger un bol de riz. Cela s'est révélé en vrai course. La course de mon passé…

Le lendemain, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à me lever. Je me suis couché vers les deux heures du matin, trop sur les nerfs pour m'endormir. J'ai fermé mon cadran plusieurs fois avant de me résigner à me lever. C'est en voyant la photo de Sakura que j'avais prise avec elle, et que j'avais déposé sur ma table de chevet dans un cadre, que je me suis souvenu de la veille.

Sans plus tarder, mes couvertes ce sont retrouvées sur le sol et j'étais déjà sous la douche. Ensuite, je suis allé mettre mon t-shirt noir avec le logo de mon groupe et un pantalon noir qui avait quelques patches dessus. Après mettre préparé, j'ai appelé au travaille prévenant que je n'allais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Par chance, comme je n'aie jamais manqué une journée de travail, le patron à gracieusement accepté sans broncher.

J'ai laissé une note à ma mère, sans pour autant lui spécifié la raison de mon retard pour le souper et je suis partis nerveusement vers la boite aux lettres. Heureux, j'ai tout de suite sentie la clef quand j'ai glissé ma main à l'intérieur.

J'ai pris le chemin vers chez Anthony et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais rendu. Mais, je ne me décidais pas à entrer. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la retrouve…Elle voulait sûrement m'oublier. Je secoue la tête.

« Arrête de te bourrer le crâne imbécile! Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle est venue hier? Pour le fun?! »Je me dis à moi-même

Je compte jusqu'à trois dans ma tête et je glisse la clef dans la serrure. J'ouvre doucement la porte, au cas où elle dormirait encore et j'entre. J'enlève mes chaussures, aucunement pressé. Si je commence à m'énerver, je serais sûrement capable de repartir!

Tout semble calme…c'est déjà bien. Je regarde dans l'appartement avant, aucun signe d'elle. Donc, elle doit encore dormir et en voyant les couvertures sur le divan, je présume qu'Anthony la laissée dans son lit. Je me dirige vers sa chambre et j'ouvre sans bruit la porte.

Je peux voir sa silhouette dans l'embrasure. J'entre sur la pointe des pieds et je m'approche du lit…Seigneur…ça fait une éternité que je ne l'aie pas vu dormir. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Je m'assieds près d'elle. J'entends sa petite respiration, elle est tellement mignonne. J'approche ma main et caresse son visage. Toujours aussi douce…Je me penche légèrement et lui donne un petit baisé sur les lèvres.

Quand brusquement, elle ouvre les yeux. Il y a eut un court instant de silence avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler de surprise. Ce qui fait que je cris à mon tour en tombant du lit.

Elle me reconnaît enfin et elle arrête de crier. Elle me fixe, les couvertes relevées jusqu'au menton.

« …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »Demande telle

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux rougis par sa peine. Je me relève me sentant un peu stupide et je retourne près d'elle.

« …Je voulais te voir… »Dis-je

Elle semble vouloir reculer mais elle décide finalement de me faire face…Elle n'a pas trop le choix puisque la chambre est petite et que je pourrais bloquer la porte.

« …Pourquoi? »Demande telle

« Toujours aussi lente toi…Parce que je t'aime idiote! »Dis-je en capturant ses lèvres

Elle se débat un moment devenant molle par la suite. Elle se laisse faire et quelques minutes après, elle m'embrasse avec fougue. C'était comme si, on ne s'était pas vu depuis des siècles. Je glissai ma main autour de sa nuque pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle ne me bloque pas, non, elle passe plutôt ses bras autour de mon cou. Mes mains baladeuses redécouvrent le corps qui m'étais si beau autrefois et qui l'est encore plus aujourd'hui.

Nous ne nous retenons pas bien longtemps, ça n'a pris que cinq minutes avant de voir nos vêtements s'envoler sur le sol.

Après notre moment d'amour, je la teins contre moi, lui caressant doucement l'épaule. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. J'aurais tellement de choses à lui dire.

« Tu m'as manqué… »Murmure telle

C'est comme, un poignard qui me défonçait le cœur. J'avais si mal, si mal de l'avoir perdu pendant cette longue et pénible année. Je la serre un peu plus fort.

« Écoute…pour Meiling… »

« Je sais, Yvan m'a tout raconté… Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai décidée de partir…Enfin…c'était plutôt mon excuse »Dit-elle 

Je lui prends le visage et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je vois qu'elle lutte pour ne pas faillir et éviter mon regard.

« Je sais…mais…tu ne me perdras jamais tu m'entends! Je serai là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Je m'en fou moi des autres filles! Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi tu comprends? »Dis-je très sérieux

Elle fait oui de la tête, une larme perlant sur sa joue, elle ferme doucement les yeux. Je continue de tenir son visage.

« L'avenir moi, je n'en aie pas peur, parce que si je suis avec toi, je sais qu'il sera merveilleux. Même si on se querelle un peu, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Je sais qu'on passera par-dessus et qu'on s'aimera toujours…Je te le jure… »Dis-je

Elle ouvre les yeux et m'embrasse fougueusement. J'essuie ses quelques larmes et l'embrasse avec autant de conviction. Elle se décolle après un moment et, son sourire…Oh oui, son doux sourire que je n'avais plus revu, me fit fondre le cœur.

« Moi aussi Je t'aime Lionel Li »Dit-elle en se faufilant dans mes bras

Je soupire de soulagement et je la serre très fort. Nous finissons par nous rendormir. Ce n'est que quand nous avons entendu un Ahi!! Pardon Venant de Sandrine que nous nous sommes réveillés. Elle s'excusa milles fois de nous avoir dérangés et elle sortit en coup de vent. Tout de suite, nous sommes mit à rire.

Après dix minutes, le temps de prendre une douche et de nous rhabiller, nous sommes allés rejoindre Yvan et Sandrine qui attendaient sagement dans le salon. Sandrine se leva d'un coup en voyant Sakura sortir de la chambre et lui fonça dessus.

« SAKURA!!! Mon dieu!!! Tu m'as tellement manquée!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »Cria telle

Sakura tout aussi heureuse lui parla longuement pendant que j'allais voir Yvan, qui semblait beaucoup plus heureux qu'à l'habitude.

« Elle est enfin de retour! Il était temps, je commençais à croire que je ne reverrais plus jamais son visage et du coup, le merveilleux sourire de ma fiancée! »Dit Yvan moqueur

« J'avoue que moi aussi, je commençais à avoir peur »Dis-je

« J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter!! »Dit Sandrine

« Elles vont papotées pendant des heures…Ça va être affreux d'endurer ça! »Dit Yvan en riant

« Tu commence déjà à te plaindre alors que je viens d'arriver! Si tu veux je peux repartir ! »Dit soudain Sakura en riant

« NON!! »Nous crions moi et Yvan

« Surtout que tu rendrais la futur Maman complètement dépressive »Ajouta Yvan

Tout le monde se tût… Moi et Sakura nous fixons Sandrine qui reste plantée là toute souriante! Sakura lui saute dessus.

« AH MON DIEU!! Tu es enceinte!!! C'est magnifique!!! »Hurla telle toute énervée

« Yvan! Tu nous l'avais caché!? »Dis-je surpris

« Mais non, nous l'avons sût que hier. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici! On a appelé chez toi mais ça ne répondait pas alors, on sait dit que tu serais ici. Mais là, c'est Anthony qui n'est pas là. Enfin bref! C'est une magnifique nouvelle non?! »Dit Yvan excité

« Bien sûr! Je suis très content pour vous! »Dis-je

« Par chance, mes parents vont m'aider au début pour l'argent. Mais après, quand mon budget sera stable, je veux tout payer moi-même »Dit Yvan déterminé

« Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi! »Dis-je en riant

Je ris et nous passons la soirée ensemble. Nous voulions commander une Pizza, mais Yvan a insisté pour que je cuisine. Il prend son rôle de futur père très à cœur! Il surveille tout ce que Sandrine mange…Dire qu'il la sût uniquement hier…Je n'aie pas hâte de voir ça plus tard!

C'est vraiment étrange comme l'espoir est revenu tout à coup…Je vais voir Sakura qui discute avec Sandrine et je l'enlace. C'est Anthony qui est surpris en nous voyant tous l'attendre autour d'une magnifique table. Il semble ému.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »Demande Sakura

« …C'est juste…Vous voir tous les quatre réunies comme ça…c'est…Ça fait du bien »Dit-il en cherchant ses mots

_Nous sourions tous touchés. Il vient s'asseoir et nous commençons à manger. Yvan annonce la merveilleuse nouvelle à Anthony pendant que Sakura et Sandrine parlent du mariage…Un jour…ce sera mon tour de la demander en mariage…_

**Et voilà!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!!**** Bon, je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre le prochain chapitre. Mais je ne compte pas vous laissez sans fin. Alors, même si ça prend un peu de temps, il y aura de nouveaux chapitres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vraiment terminée!**

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews! C'est très encourageant et apprécié!

**Erizu **


	19. Chapitre 19: Bon retour à la maison!

**Cou-Cou! SURPRISE!? Énorme surprise je dirais. Ouh là là, je me demande si mes habitués vont encore venir lire! J'espère que oui. Encore une fois! Je demande à tous de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon absence. J'avais quelque peu, un manque d'inspiration énorme mais en plus de ça, l'été reviens et qui dit été, dit fin de l'école et malheureusement une tonne d'examen! Mais bon! Je vous apporte le chapitre 19 avec une grande joie et répond de ce pas au reviews du 18 **

**Kasomi Tsukiri : **Oui elle est enceinte la belle Sandrine Personnellement, Sandrine est mon deuxième personnage préférée dans cette histoire Je trouvais que un ventre de femme enceinte lui irait bien

**Nakuru Akisawa : **Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie mon histoire Nakuru Et voici la suite et j'espère voir un de tes reviews

**LicyLie : **Merci beaucoup pour ton gros reviews Ouais j'adore les gros reviews lol. Merci aussi de ta compréhension face à l'ordi, les probs de connexions et aussi le manque d'inspiration. Mais comme je l'aie dis, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'histoire alors, j'espère ne pas t'avoir perdue en route

**Hebe03 : **Une habituée Pardon Hebe03, je t'aie fais un peu trop patientée je crois. Alors j'ai fais de mon mieux pour faire un long chapitre!

**Ritou : **Pardon à toi aussi! J'en aie mis du temps pour la mettre cette suite! Mais elle est bien là maintenant alors bonne lecture

**Chyna-Girl : **Eh oui tu te trompe encore parce que je n'aie aucunement l'intention de laisser tomber cette histoire! Je comptais même corriger l'orthographe de chaque chapitre. Pour l'instant je n'aie pas trop le temps mais je vais m'y mettre. J'espère voir ton reviews pour ce chapitre

**Laura : **Une autre vieille connaissance Ouais…si il savait…Mais je peux bien te le dire (j'imagine tout en manga moi lol D) Moi je le vois, sachant complètement ce qu'ils ont fait, prendre ses draps et les foutre dans la laveuse! Lol!

**Tigrou19 : **Merci Tigrou19 pour ton message. Je dois t'avouer que lorsque j'écris mes chapitres il est souvent minuit ou une heure du matin, alors je peux comprendre que parfois j'ai un peu de fautes. Mais comme je l'aie dis à Chyna, je vais tout revérifier une fois que je serai plus libre

**Héloïne : **Merci beaucoup à toi Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous attendez tous ma suite avec impatience…Et je me sens toujours cruelle de vous laissez genre 2 mois sans nouvelles! Alors je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme

…

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux.__ Je vois Sandrine et Yvan endormies sur le divan, enroulés d'une couverture. Anthony s'est endormit sur le tapis et moi, je suis dans les bras de Lionel qui dort profondément sur un fauteuil. Je l'embrasse sur le front, me décolle délicatement et sors sur le balcon. L'air est frais, ça fait du bien. Je regarde un moment dans la porte-patio et je les vois tous…Comme si le temps était revenu en arrière. Ses soirées folles qu'on passait tous ensemble. Ça m'a tellement manquée. Je m'accoude sur le rebord de la rampe et sors mon portable. Bien qu'il soit tôt, je sais que je ne les réveillerai pas._

« Oui allô? »Demande une voix masculine

« Coucou frérot! »Dis-je d'une voix un peu endormie

« Sakura! Je commençais à m'inquiéter…Enfin…pas trop…Tu es allé le voir? Tu es où là au juste? »Demande Toya

« Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses et je n'aie pas eut le temps d'appeler, excuse-moi »Dis-je en ne parlant pas trop fort

Il soupir. J'ai un petit sourire. Je sais que j'ai le tour et la manière de le rendre inquiet…Le voyant surprotecteur avec moi qui n'est que ça sœur, je n'imagine pas quand il va avoir son bébé! Pauvre enfant…

« Je suis chez Anthony là…Avec tout le monde. Je pense que je ne rentrerai pas…Alors si tu pouvais m'envoyer mes affaires, ça serait gentil »Dis-je

« …Alors tu as pris une décision…Il était temps! »Dit-il

« Comment? »Dis-je surprise

« Sakura, ce n'était pas un secret voyons. Pourquoi tu es restée chez moi pendant un an? Parce que tu ne savais pas si tu avais un avenir avec ce morveux. Tu avais peur et je comprends, parce que…Samantha aussi ma fuis longtemps à cause de ça. Mais tu vois, il y a une chose contre laquelle tu n'as pas pu aller, même avec toute ta peur »Dit-il

« Ah ouais…Et c'est quoi grand philosophe? »Je demande moqueuse

« …Ton cœur… »Dit-il avec un nœud dans la gorge

J'ouvre la bouche émue, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me sortir un tel truc! Je souris touchée qu'il m'ait dit ça, lui qui ne peut pas sentir Lionel. Je lui parle encore un peu, lui disant que pour l'instant je ne sais pas où je vais m'installer et je raccroche.

« À qui tu parlais? »Me demande une voix rauque

Je sursaute, mais le temps de me retourner, Lionel enlace ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse légèrement. Je souris, calme et heureuse.

« À mon frère, je suis partie en coup de vent hier et je n'avais pas eut le temps de l'appeler »Dis-je

« Ah…ça ne m'étonne pas de toi…Alors tu n'as donc plus l'idée de me fuir j'espère? »Demande t-il en souriant

« Non…Promis…Mais l'ennuie, c'est qu'il me fait un endroit où rester maintenant… »Dis-je en riant

« Pff, si tu crois que je vais te laisser habiter avec Anthony, là tu rêve. Tu vas venir chez moi et ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ma mère, tu sais qu'elle en sera ravis! »Dit-il sans me laisser le temps de placer un mot

« Tiens? Tu joue les possessifs maintenant? C'est nouveau »Dis-je

Il me fait une grimace et nous rentrons. Comme la soirée à durée très tard pendant la nuit, nous décidons moi et Lionel d'aller acheter des cafés pour tout le monde, le temps qu'ils se réveillent. Nous sortons, main dans la main…Ça me fait tout drôle.

« …Alors…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi pendant un an…J'imagine qu'Anthony a dut t'apporter des nouvelles de nous…Mais lui il nous a rien dit »Dit Lionel

« Bah…pas grand-chose…J'habitais avec mon frère et sa copine, elle attend un bébé donc je m'occupais d'elle un peu pour aider mon frère. J'avais un petit boulot dans un restaurant et j'ai économisée. Et toi? Il paraît qu'il y a un concours bientôt? »Je demande

« Oui, on a beaucoup pratiqué moi, Yvan et Anthony. Le temps de trouver une chanteuse, mais comme tu es revenue, plus la peine de chercher! »Dit-il content

« Tu rigole? En un an, je crois que les seules fois où j'ai chantée, c'est sous ma douche. »Dis-je en riant

Il passe un bras autour de mon épaule et nous rentrons dans le café. Nous commandons nos boissons et le temps d'attendre, on s'assit sur les tabourets.

« Arrête Sakura. Tu es née pour être une grande chanteuse. Ton talent, il a toujours été en toi et je n'accepterai de jouer ma musique que si c'est toi qui chante. Yvan et Anthony sont d'accord sur ce point »Dit Lionel

« Enfin, ils s'entendent pour quelque chose, ça aussi c'est nouveau »Dis-je en riant

« On a loués un local depuis quelques mois et on répète tous les soirs. Alors on ira toute la bande ensemble et tu verras ce que ta voix donne! Tu as surement écrit des chansons en un an »Dit-il en souriant malignement

Il me connaît bien. Il sait que j'écris toujours sur papier ce que je ressens. Même pendant cette année de ma vie si pourrie, je n'avais pas arrêtée d'écrire. Lionel m'avait littéralement donnée la piqure et je la sentais soudainement remonter en moi. Je souris finalement.

« Bon okay…On va voir ce que ça donne! »Dis-je

…

Le soir même, tous les cinq, nous sommes allez à ce studio. C'était plutôt sympa comme place. Assez petit mais quand même vivable et la location n'était pas cher. Sandrine va s'asseoir en face de la scène Et je m'avance vers le micro, le prenant à deux mains.

« Bon les gars, lancés-moi le son et je vous suis avec l'une de mes compositions! »Je lance

Les gars sourient et j'entends les trois coups de baguettes. Quand ils commencent à jouer, je suis en plein délire!! C'est fou à quel point ils ont progressés. Alors ils pratiquaient vraiment sérieusement!? J'ai un sourire triomphant, je tape sur le sol avec mes grosses bottes noires et je fonce!

_Mon monde m'abandonne _

_J'ai le cœur qui frissonne_

_Ces nuits froides passées en solitaire_

_Je sais tu pouvais bien t'en faire_

_J'manque pas d'culot de pas t'appeler_

_Après tout c'est moi qui a désertée_

_Pourras-tu__ un jour me par-do-nnée_

_M'abandonne pas toi aussi_

_Reste avec moi après les douze coups de minuits_

_M'abandonne pas, reste-là_

_Tu vois j'te garde toujours en moi_

_Je te le demande une dernière fois_

_Peux-tu me garder autour de toi_

_Peux-tu me délivrer de ça?_

_Peux-tu faire de moi ta reine_

_Comme moi je fais de toi mon roi!_

_1…2..3..4 l'histoire répète_

_Vraiment là ça m'embête_

_J'tai plantée là sans que tu sache pourquoi_

_Sans explication, sans émoi _

_J'comprendrais qu'tu ne veux plus de moi_

_Mais là je ne peux pas acceptée ça_

_Mon cœur cris et se déchire_

_Il veut te revoir_

_Ça ne pouvait pas être pire_

_M'abandonne pas toi aussi_

_Reste avec moi après les douze coups de minuits_

_M'abandonne pas, reste-là_

_Tu vois j'te garde toujours en moi_

_Je te le demande une dernière fois_

_Peux-tu me garder autour de toi_

_Peux-tu me délivrer de ça?_

_Peux-tu faire de moi ta reine_

_Comme moi je fais de toi mon roi!_

À la fin de la chanson j'ouvre mes yeux qui étaient fermés et Sandrine se lève en applaudissant joyeusement. Les garçons sont contents et ils me regardent tous.

« Sakura ta chanson était d'enfer »Dit Yvan

« Vraiment? Vous trouvez…je l'aie trouvée plutôt moche »Dis-je gênée

« Mais non! On sent que ça vient du cœur et quand tu chante, on en a des frissons »Ajoute Anthony

Lionel approuve de la tête, il a comprit que j'avais écris cette chanson pour lui. Je ne m'étonnerais pas de savoir qu'ils ont tous compris cela. Je ris et me retourne pour les voir tous les trois.

« Bon alors messieurs! Je vous annonce, que vous aurez le plaisir, d'accueillir dans votre groupe, une chanteuse de façon définitive! »Dis-je sérieuse

« Sérieux!? TROP COOL! Enfin! Une chanteuse de qualité!! »Dit Yvan en tappant sur ses tambours

« Je te le fais pas dire! MAIS ARRÊTE DE TAPPER SUR TA CAISSE!! Bon alors, maintenant que nous avons notre belle chanteuse! Je vais aller nous inscrire dès demain au concours! »Dit Anthony

« Ouais bonne idée! Hey! Antho, pense à t'acheter des nouvelles cordes pour ta basse, et toi Yvan… »

« Une paire de baguettes de rechange, je sais monsieur le leader! »Dit-il en riant

« Bon alors on se retrouve tous ici demain? »Dit Lionel en souriant

« Pas de problème! »Dirent Yvan et Anthony en chœur

Après qu'on est tout rangés, moi et Lionel rentrons chez lui à pied. Une marche ça fait toujours du bien. La guitare sur une épaule, l'autre bras autour de la mienne. Je me sens enfin…chez moi et…très contente.

« Tu sais ça serait formidable qu'on perce! »Dit Lionel

« Oui, je pense que c'est mon métier le plus envisageable. Je pourrais chanter ma vie au monde entier. Ça me libèrerait. Mais, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée pour Yvan. Il compte faire vivre Sandrine avec ça? Et si ça ne marchait pas? »Je demande inquiète

« Ne t'en fait pas. Bien qu'il est l'air d'un parfait idiot. Yvan a beaucoup mûrit cette année. Il a commencé à comprendre que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a de l'argent. Comme il voulait faire son indépendant, il a décidé de vivre avec Sandrine. Il a vu tout de suite qu'il faut de l'argent pour entretenir une maison et sa petite femme. Alors il a commencé à réfléchir sérieusement. Il a fait pas mal de boulot. Il ne voulait pas que Sandrine paie tout, toute seule. »Dit Lionel

« Vraiment? C'est bien alors…Ahhhh ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça »Dis-je en m'étirant

« Moi non plus! Appart les répétitions, j'ai joué pas mal mon solitaire cette année »Dit-il en riant

Je souris un peu tristement mais il me rassure de son sourire. Il sort un paquet de cigare Blackstone et m'en donne un. Je prends le fameux briquet qu'Anthony et Yvan m'avaient offert le jour de mon seizième anniversaire et m'en allume un…Délicieuse saveur.

Nous rentrons sans faire trop de bruit chez Yelan. J'ai tellement hâte de la revoir. Elle m'a beaucoup manquée elle aussi. Lionel et moi enlevons nos bottes et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain.

Lionel ferme la porte, la verrouille et fait couler le bain. Il met du savon mousse à la senteur de fraises dedans et allume quelques chandelles. Quand le bain fut remplit au rebord. Nous enlevons doucement nos vêtements et nous nous faufilons dans l'eau. Chaude et agréable, nous relaxons. Je suis assise entre ses jambes et il m'enlace. Collant son nez derrière mon oreille.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé ta chanson. Même si elle parle de nous deux. Ça montre que tu pensais tout de même à moi »Dit-il

« Bien sûr que je pensais à toi imbécile! Chaque jour! Je me demandais quoi faire…Si je devais t'appeler ou venir te voir »Dis-je

« Je me suis tellement ennuyé de toi. Si Anthony avait dit où tu étais je serais venu te reprendre immédiatement! »Dit-il en avec un rictus

« Je le sais! Pourquoi tu pense que je lui aie dis de se la fermer?! Il voulait tout vous dire mais je l'aie menacée de mon poing »Dis-je en pouffant de rire

« Hum…C'est vrai que tu fais peur quand tu te fâche »Dit Lionel en riant à son tour

Il y a un petit moment de silence. On écoute le vent, qui entre par la fenêtre, c'est très relaxant. Mais Lionel brise le silence.

« Sakura…Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dit…que tu avais peur? »Me demande t-il

« …Je ne sais pas…Juste d'y penser ça me terrorisait et je n'osais pas t'en parler »Dis-je en jouant dans les bulles

Il me serre un peu plus fort. Mon cœur bat la chamade…Je suis tellement contente de voir qu'après un an, nous sommes restés solitaire, à penser l'un à l'autre…à s'aimer malgré l'absence de l'un et de l'autre. Ça me rassure en faite.

« Je t'aime Lionel »Dis-je en rougissant

Lionel sourit et m'embrasse la joue.

« Je t'aime aussi »Dit-il

Soudain! Nous entendons des coups répétitifs dans la porte. J'entends ensuite, une voix féminine très…très familière.

« LIONEL! Lionel! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite! Fils indigne!!! Prendre un bain avec une fille!!! Comment oses-tu sous mon toit!! Lionel!! »Crie Yelan

Je regarde Lionel désespérée.

« Elle…Elle ne sait pas que je suis revenue c'est ça? »Dis-je en soupirant

« …J'ai peut-être oublié de lui dire? »Dit Lionel en riant nerveusement

J'enlève le bouchon du bain, lance une serviette à Lionel, enroule une autre autour de moi et j'ouvre la porte. Le visage crispé de colère de Yelan, se change en un visage sans expression. Elle me regarde. Longuement, pour être sur de ne pas se tromper et je crois voir un début de larmes dans ses yeux.

« Sakura? Ma petite…Sakura? »Dit-elle n'osant le croire

« Bonsoir Yelan ça faisait longtemps! »Dis-je accoudée sur le cadre de la porte

Elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche et me prend finalement dans ses bras. Je rougis un peu et la serre aussi, prenant bien garde que ma serviette ne tombe pas. Lionel sourit derrière nous. Elle me lâche enfin et essuie ses yeux.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir! Je commençais à désespérée et croire et que tu allais laisser mon fils traîné dans ma maison comme une âme en peine! »Dit-elle

« Hey oh! J'ai l'air d'une âme en peine? »Dit-il vexé

Nous pouffons tous de rire. Lionel inclus. Il s'approche et me murmure à l'oreille :

« Bon retour à la maison »

_Je souris…Qui aurait pu croire que les choses allaient se passer de cette façon? Moi qui pensait retournée chez mon frère après m'être enfui sous la pluie…Je crois que je l'aurais fais si Lionel n'était pas apparu chez Anthony…Mais au fond de moi…je savais qu'il viendrait me retrouvé…car…dans mon cœur…je l'aie toujours sût…Quoiqu'il se passe, Lionel…ne m'abandonnera jamais!_

**Et voilà le chapitre 19 terminer J'espère que vous l'avez trouvez assez long! Sinon bah…j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le chapitre 20! JE souhaite avec la plus grande ferveur recevoir encore vos magnifiques reviews qui mon donnée jusqu'ici le courage et la joie de continuer.**

**Ah euh oh fait! Pour les paroles de la chanson de Sakura, c'est moi qui l'aie composée Au cas ou vous vous le demanderiez!**

**Et ensuite!! Petit concours!! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le groupe de Li et des autres n'a toujours pas de nom. Alors si vous avez des suggestions! Allez-y **

**Je Vous adore chers lecteurs! Votre petite Erizu!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapitre 20: Mon avenir c'est

**Bonjour à tous! Je trouve que j'ai fais plu vite cette fois…? Je me trompe? O.O…? Probablement! Enfin bon! Je vous présente à tous mon chapitre 20. Eh non ce n'est pas encore le dernier, mais nous approchons de la fin! Comme toujours Je réponds à vos reviews!**

**Hebe03 : **Eh voilà le chapitre que tu attendais J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre. Pour Meiling, elle est définitivement repartit. Je ne pense pas que nous allons la revoir. Mais qui sait? Peut-être changerais-je d'idée plus tard! Sinon pour Saku et Lionel, je ne sais pas encore On verra ou l'inspiration me mènera!

**Tigrou19 : **Kawaï et Mignon Tant mieux! La chanson aussi je la trouve pas mal P Espérons que tu aimeras également ce chapitre!

**Nakuru Akisawa : **Merci beaucoup à toi Pour le nom du groupe, j'ai eut par chance (parce que sinon j'aurais sans doute remis mon chapitre à 2 mois plus tard!) un nom qui m'est venu!

**Laura : **Oui Yelan est l'un de mes personnages préférés Elle est rigolote. On est toujours habitué à voir une Yelan froide et distante, surtout quand on la voit dans le film alors pour faire changement P

**Yuna : **Depuis longtemps!? Tant mieux Dommage que je n'aie pas eut la chance de voir d'autres reviews Oui, moi qui aime beaucoup le métal, les groupe rock etc! Merci pour les noms de groupe Mais comme je l'aie du à Nakuru, j'en aie trouvée un, bon moi je le trouve…enfin vous me direz !

**Héloïne : **Eh bien, je compte terminer bientôt…eh oui…ça me rend un peu triste d'ailleurs. Mais je trouve cela difficile d'écrire pleins de chapitres en ce moment, les examens de fin d'année, ensuite, recherche d'un boulot et la vie d'adulte qui commence lol! Mais je compte en écrire une autre probablement de Saku/Lionel J'aime trop écrire pour arrêter définitivement! Mais comme je commence à épuiser mon inspiration pour cette fiction, au lieu de faire des chapitres sans intérêt, autant la terminer en beauté

**LicyLie : **Coucou Eh oui, ils sont méga-mignon ses deux là Mais Sandrine et Yvan aussi sont méga-chou! Ouiiii je l'avoue je suis une méga (fait beaucoup de mega) mega-fan de Nana. Pourtant ça c'est écrit tout seul, sans que je pense à Nana lol. Ouais bah mon concours à prit le bord finalement lol. Parce que j'ai trouvée un nom, pas super preneur mais avec une grande signification. Enfin bon Merci quand même!

Chapitre 20

_Ça fait deux semaines que je me suis installée chez Lionel. Sérieusement, on dirait que j'habite là depuis toujours. Je me sens tout de suite à l'aise ici. Lionel est déjà partit travaillé et sa mère aussi. Comme je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je me suis levée. Un papier était posé sur la table._

**Je t'aie fais des crêpes aux bananes. La pâte est dans un bol rose, à l'intérieur du frigo, tu n'as qu'à la faire cuire. Passe le bonjour à ton père de ma part…Ouais je sais ça fait bizarre dit par moi. **

**Je t'embrasse –Lionel-**

Je souris et jette le papier dans le bac de récupération. J'ouvre lentement le frigo et prend le bol en question. Mes gestes sont un peu lents ce matin. J'ouvre la radio et je mets l'un des disques de BlackStone dans le lecteur. Chantant à tue-tête en faisant mes crêpes.

Aujourd'hui je vais voir mon père à l'hôpital. Il est maintenant hors de question pour lui de sortir de là. Il est trop malade. Alors, j'ai décidée de lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Je n'est pas encore totalement acceptée le fait qu'il va nous quitter. Mais depuis que Sandrine m'avait parlée ce fameux jour, je suis plus calme et j'essaie de m'adapter à ça. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas facile. Mais le groupe est là pour me soutenir. Lionel et Yelan aussi.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, il m'énerve d'être si doué en cuisine, je prends mes clefs, mon manteau de cuir et je pars pour l'hôpital. Dès que j'arrive je sens mon cœur plus lourd. Ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas aller le voir, alors je me demande à quoi il va ressembler.

J'ai un petit choc en rentrant dans la chambre. Il est connecté à quelques machines, beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant et aussi plus maigre. Il a l'air épuisé et pourtant, dès qu'il me voit, je vois un sourire rayonnant se dessiner sur son visage. Je prends une chaise et je m'assois devant le lit. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, je me sens honteuse de ne pas être venue le voir plus souvent. Par chance, c'est lui qui brise le silence en premier.

« Je suis content de te voir ma chérie. Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié. »Dit-il en riant

« Certainement pas! C'est qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses ses derniers temps. Je suis retournée à Osaka…pour voir Lionel »Dis-je en tournant la tête

« Vraiment!? Il était temps. Mais je le savais déjà. Ton frère m'a appelé pour me le dire et Yelan est venue me voir aussi »Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

« Ah…Alors…Tu vas bien? Le traitement marche au moins? »Je demande

« Oui, enfin, ça faisait de l'effet au début. Mais maintenant c'est assez ordinaire. »Dit-il en souriant

Je souris aussi. Il ne perd jamais son enthousiasme lui. Même dans des moments pareils. Je tourne la tête et voit plusieurs documents sur la table. Je me lève et va y jeter un œil. Je lis sur le plus gros : _testament_. Le cœur me vire à l'envers et mes mains deviennent toutes moites. Mon père me regarde de ses yeux doux et protecteur et s'étire pour prendre ma main.

« Je t'en prie, ne t'occupe pas de ça ma chérie. Si tu continue de faire cette tête, je vais craquer »Dit-il soudain

Je me retourne un peu surprise par ses paroles que je comprends à moitié. Je m'assois près de lui sur son lit et il caresse le dessus de ma main avec son pouce et son index. Je dissimule beaucoup de tristesse dans ses yeux.

« J'ai commencé à avoir peur récemment. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai pensé aux merveilleux moments que j'allais manquer. Que je n'allais pas voir ma belle adolescente de dix-sept ans vieillir et réussir dans la vie et ça ma fait beaucoup de peine. »Dit-il en baissant les yeux

Je le regarde de mes yeux brillants. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour retenir mes larmes et je serre sa main un peu froide. J'avale difficilement et je prends une grande inspiration en souriant.

« Je vais devenir une célèbre chanteuse, accompagnée des meilleurs musiciens sur terre. Ils prendront soin de moi et moi d'eux. Un jour Lionel me demandera en mariage et je lui sauterai au cou en lui disant oui. Moi qui ne voulais pas me marier, je vais peut-être changer d'idée en fin de compte. Je vais avoir une belle robe blanche avec un voile. Et ce sera sur une colline finement décorée et non dans une église. Parce que moi et Lionel trouvons que c'est plus romantique. Et quand on aura assez d'argent avec nos chansons et notre musique. On va s'acheter une belle maison victorienne à deux étages. Car, je ne veux pas de château. Mais je veux être bien logée. Avec beaucoup d'espace quand même pour mes enfants. Parce que je vais avoir deux petites filles. Et nous allons les appeler : Junko et Lika. Elles seront très mignonnes. Lionel sera un très bon père et nous les amèneront partout en tournée pour qu'elles découvrent le monde. Mais nous ne seront pas absent dans leur vie. Car, nous ne voudront pas qu'elles s'éloignent de nous. Plus tard, quand j'en aurai marre de chanter. Moi et Lionel allons prendre notre retraite et prendre soin de notre famille. Et chaque jour, je prierai pour que vous me voyiez réussir et être heureuse. Ça sera ça mon avenir. »Dis-je

Mon père éclate en sanglot. Je viens de lui raconter les plus beaux moments que je vais vivre dans quelques années, quand il ne sera plus là. Je m'approche et prend le prend dans mes bras, lui frottant le dos pour le consoler. Il est à la fois triste et soulagé de le savoir.

Je suis restée au moins une heure à l'hôpital à racontée à mon père le fait que j'allais passer un concours avec Lionel et les autres. Que c'était une chance inestimable pour le groupe. Il souhaite bien sûr qu'ont réussissent. L'heure avançait rapidement et je dû quitter pour aller rejoindre le groupe au studio de répétitions. Lionel était déjà là, ainsi que tous les autres.

« Tu es en retard fleur de cerisier »Dit Yvan en arrêtant le bruit de sa cymbale de ses deux doigts.

« Ouais je sais pardon. Je suis allée voir mon père à l'hôpital »Dis-je en lançant mon sac

« Ah? Il va bien? »Demande Anthony en levant la tête

« …euh…bien…oui le moral est au top, c'est la santé qui suit pas…C'est con »Dis-je en riant

Ils ont tous un petit sourire. Ils ne commenceront pas à faire la gueule et avoir pitié de moi et essayer de me consoler. Ils savent que ça me rendraient super triste de les voir triste pour moi.

« Bon! Alors maintenant qu'on est tous là. On va pouvoir commencer à chercher le nom de notre groupe! Parce que ce serait trop stupide de monter sur scène sans ça »Dit Lionel en se penchant pour s'asseoir en indien

« C'est vrai que on y a pas trop réfléchit. En fait, j'ai de la difficulté à en trouver un »Dit Anthony

« Ouais moi aussi je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, Sandrine refuse que je donne le nom du bébé! »Dit Yvan en rigolant

« Je comprend que je refuse! Tu veux l'appeler Yvan Jr! »Dit-elle découragée

« C'est plus simple que de chercher un nom! »Dit-il moqueur

Nous nous mettons tous à rire. Il a vraiment le don pour avoir l'air d'un idiot qui plus est, n'est qu'un paresseux! Je vais m'asseoir avec Sandrine et les gars déposent leurs instruments. Lionel donne à tous une cannette de bière sauf pour Sandrine. Yvan lui avait apporté quelques choses de santé. Nous nous mettons tous à réfléchir.

« Que pensez-vous de…S.A.N.Y »Dit Yvan

Anthony lui lance une canette vide sur la tête et qui fait un ricochait sur la table, jusqu'au sol.

« Idiot! C'est super nul comme nom! Ça n'a aucune signification ce ne sont que nos noms! »Dit-il

« Grrr…essaie de faire mieux MONSIEUR le géni! »Dit Yvan en se frottant la tête

« …Pourquoi pas…BlackSakura! »Dit Anthony

« Tu le trouvais nul…le tien n'est pas mieux! Si on prend mon nom, on focalisera trop sur moi! »Dit Sakura

Yvan pouffa de rire contre Anthony et se mangea un coussin en plein dans la figure! Moi et les autres nous pouffons de rire une nouvelle fois. Lionel et moi ne trouvons pas non plus d'idées…Nous sommes restés comme cela une bonne demi-heure.

« Rahh j'en ai marre, on joue un peu? Si on essaie trop de trouver ça ne marchera pas! Il faut que ce soit spontané! »Dis-je

« Ouais bonne idée! En plus ça commence à sentir le brûler du coté d'Yvan »Se moqua Anthony

« ..Je te signal que…ah laisse tomber »Dit Yvan en riant

Ils se lèvent, se dégourdisse un peu et ils prennent chacun leur instrument. Je m'empare du micro et nous répétons notre première composition. Sandrine à l'air de nous regarder avec beaucoup d'attention. Enfin…je dis ça parce que je sens son regard nous observer tour à tour. Elle cri brusquement sans raison. Yvan se lève d'un bond et en échappe même ses baguettes.

« Des contractions!?! »S'énerva t-il

« …Non…Yvan je suis enceinte depuis moins d'une semaine! »Dit Sandrine désespérée

« Bah…Alors pourquoi tu as criée? »Demanda Yvan encore sur les nerfs

« Je pense que j'ai trouvée quelque chose pour votre nom! »Dit-elle fièrement

« Ah oui!!! »On s'exclame tous en même temps

Sandrine sourit paisiblement et fait les cents pas devant nous. Nous sommes tous impatient de savoir ce qu'elle a en tête. On sait qu'elle fait exprès pour garder le suspens! Mais Yvan débloque!

« Allez Sandrine accouche! »Dit-il impatient

« C'est le bon terme en ce qui la concerne »Ajoute Anthony en riant

« Ah, laissez-là. Alors Sandrine! »Dis-je aussi impatiente que les autres

« J'ai remarquée que toutes vos chansons et même la musique qui l'accompagne à quelque chose d'un peu triste. Mélancolique et captivant. Alors je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas appeler ça : Aishuu Hakanai. »Dit-elle

Nous sommes tous touchés par le nom qui signifie : Douleur Éphémère. Mais nous ne comprenons pas le sens de ce nom à part pour le ton de notre musique. Mais je sais déjà qu'elle va l'expliquer.

« Ça semble triste au début comme nom. Mais chacun de vous à vécu des moments pénibles, tristes et douloureux. Mais, comme nous avons tous retrouvés le bonheur, ce n'est qu'une douleur éphémère! »Dit-elle

Comme nous ne disons rien, elle arrête de sourire et baisse la tête semblant honteuse.

« Pardon…Je ne sais pas si c'est un très bon nom »Dit-elle timidement

« TU RIGOLE! »Je cris en même temps que Lionel

Moi et lui nous nous sourions et nous lançons un regard à Anthony et Yvan, ils ont l'air d'accord eux aussi…Une autre chose sur laquelle ils sont d'accord? Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises! Je saute sur Sandrine, malgré les plaintes d'Yvan qui dit que c'est une femme enceinte!

« Non!! C'est un merveilleux nom et qui nous représente tous. Moi je vote pour Aishuu Hakanai! »Dis-je en sautillant

« Moi aussi »Approuve Lionel

« Pareil pour nous »Dirent Anthony et Yvan en chœur

_La soirée c'est terminée chez Lionel. Pour célébrer la trouvaille de notre nom de groupe, nous avons décapsulés plein de boissons…Évidemment, moi, Lionel, Anthony et Yvan étions tous ivre-mort. Sandrine appela un taxi et avec l'aide du conducteur, ils réussirent à faire entrer Yvan dans l'auto…Aishuu Hakanai…ce nom me convient parfaitement. Car, un jour où l'autre, nous avons tous de petites peines, de petites douleurs. Mais heureusement, elles sont toujours éphémères…Sandrine…tu es une fille impressionnante! _

Et voilà tout le monde! Mon chapitre 20 qui ce termine. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé!! Moi…bah je suis l'auteur alors forcément que je l'aie aimée! Lol. Je lisais les reviews et je voulais savoir comme ça. Lequel des personnages est votre préféré? Moi j'ai de la difficulté à choisir mais j'aime beaucoup Yelan ou encore Yvan Enfin bon, je l'aie aime tous beaucoup! Je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, mais nous approchons de la fin! Alors je vous dis : Au prochain chapitre! Votre Erizu!


	21. Chapitre 21: Une chanson d'Adieu

Oh la la regardez qui vous reviens en force pour vous écrire le chapitre 20! Eh oui, c'est bien moi. Excusez-moi pour le délai. J'avais une courte panne…Non d'accord, une longue panne d'inspiration. En plus, j'espérais avoir un peu plus que trois reviews pour mon chapitre 21 alors ça m'avait un peu démoralisée. Mais comme, j'étais pleine d'inspiration aujourd'hui , je vous offre mon chapitre 21! Amusez-vous bien…Bon je peux bien vous le dire, c'est malheureusement mes chers amis, la fin de notre belle histoire… Mais gardons le sourire! Sinon vous allez faire pleurer votre Auteure!!! ( se retient lol)

**Yuna :**Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'ai appréciée énormément. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Lionel et Sakura dans cette histoire. C'est dommage effectivement que tu n'est pas reviewer avant, je me serais beaucoup amusée à lire tes commentaires. Mais bon Si tu veux tu peux toujours le faire pour mon dernier chapitre.

**LicyLie :**Meric beaucoup LicyLie J'espère que tu n'as pas décrochée de mon histoire et que tu lis mon dernier chapitre Je suis contente de voir que tu aime le nom du groupe

**Kasomi Tsukiri :** Coucou ma petite toi Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimée Yvan. C'était ma touche humoristique dans l'histoire Je suis contente de voir que toi aussi tu aime le nom du groupe

Chapitre 21 :

_Nous avons bien répété toute la semaine. Le concours est enfin arrivé. Pour être sincère, je suis très nerveuse. J'espère vraiment que nous allons décrocher un contrat avec ce concours! Enfin, d'après Lionel, il y aura beaucoup de grand représentant de la musique qui vont être là.__ J'ai eu de la difficulté à dormir. Je crois que j'ai dormi seulement trois heures en tout. Lionel lui…à dormit comme une bûche. Comme il travail tout le temps, plus les répétitions, il devait vraiment être crevé! Mais, aujourd'hui, pour le concours, il a réussit à avoir congé. J'espère que tu veilleras sur moi maman de là-haut et que tu m'encourageras…_

« Arrête de stresser comme ça Yvan, tu commence à me rendre nerveux! »Dit Antony

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'aie jamais joué devant un publique aussi gros! »Dit Yvan en tapant de ses baguettes un peu n'importe où.

Je rigole dans mon coin, ils sont drôles à voir. Pour nous rendre à l'endroit du concours, nous avons dut prendre le métro. Une chance que la mère de Lionel lui a prêtée sa voiture. Lui, il s'est directement rendu là-bas avec la batterie d'Yvan. Pas évident de traîner ça dans un métro.

« Tu n'es pas nerveuse toi Sakura? »Me demande Yvan

« Non, plus je me dis que je suis nerveuse, plus je vais l'être. De toute façon, qu'il y ait pleins de gens ou non, dès que je chante, je suis dans ma bulle »Dis-je

« Mh…Dans le fond, tu as raison, moi je suis au fond de la scène avec ma batterie…Finalement, ça ne sera pas si mal.. »Dit Yvan en y repensant

« Tu vois que tu t'inquiète pour rien. Lionel il est nerveux lui? »Me demande Anthony

« Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire. Il ne m'a pas beaucoup parler ce matin. Je pense qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas oublier ses notes »Dis-je en riant

« Bah…On va quand même jouer devant des gens importants…Et qui sait, si tout ce passe bien, on va être engagés pour jouer professionnellement! Ohhh pourquoi Sandrine n'est pas là! Elle arrive toujours à me calmer dans ses moments là! »Se plaignit Yvan

« Oui malheur à nous qui devons te supporter! »Dit Anthony

Malheureusement, Sandrine n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Comme elle travail sérieusement, elle ne pouvait pas manquer le boulot. C'est vraiment dommage. Je m'illuminerais plus sur scène si je savais qu'elle était là. Je chanterais pour son petit bébé.

Après un long trajet, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Nous montrons nos pass aux gardes et nous entrons dans la scène arrière. Lionel est déjà là, il semble calme et heureux de nous voir.

« Vous en avez mit du temps »Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

« Hahaha! On ne se trimballait pas tous en voiture! »Je rétorque avec un sourire

« Je voulais bien vous emmenez, mais la batterie d'Yvan prend tellement de place qu'on aurait tous suffoqué »Dit-il en riant

Nous allons nous installer et nous attendons notre tour. Il vient bien trop rapidement d'ailleurs. J'ai eu l'impression que nous sommes restés assis seulement dix minutes alors que nous avons attendu près d'une heure. Il nomme enfin le nom de notre groupe…Je commence à me sentir nerveuse…Et si ma voix n'était pas assez bonne pour la musique de Lionel?! Ah! Mais je délire moi! Il m'a choisit, donc elle est forcément bonne! Je me reprends et je monte sur scène. Nous avons tous une allure punk et rebelle. Il y a des spectateurs, même si ça ne passe pas à la télévision, ils ont quand même laissé entrer des jeunes pour l'ambiance.

« Bonjour à tous! Nous sommes : Aishuu Hakanai!!! »Je cris dans le micro

Dès que les garçons commencent à jouer, je m'envole dans leur monde et je me mets à chanter. Les personnes présentent on l'air de bien apprécier. Nous nous sommes tous donnés à fond pour ce concours. La chanson ma sembler trop courte à chanter, j'avais déjà la piqûre de la scène. Après notre prestation, nous nous sommes retrouvés en coulisse.

« C'était génial!!! On était trop fort!! Vous avez entendu le monde, il criait le nom du groupe!! »S'énerva Yvan content

« Vraiment super, Sakura tu chantais magnifiquement bien »Dit Anthony de son calme éternel

« C'est vrai qu'elle ne chante pas si mal… »Dit une voix

Non…je rêve ou quoi…Je reconnais cette voix…Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'est invité ici…Je me retourne et je vois…Tomoyo Daidoji. Mais au lieu de voir une barbie de plastiques, je vois une jeune femme, habiller plutôt chic sans pour autant être trop voyant.

« Tu es venue me larguée des bêtises, c'est pour ça que tu es là? »Dis-je

« Non…Je suis venue voir mon copain. »Dit-elle

Je la regarde et j'ai un petit sourire. Elle me semble moins désagréable. Peut-être que le fait de sortir avec Anthony la adoucie, cette chienne enragée. Pour une fois, comme je suis trop contente, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Lionel me prend dans ses bras joyeusement.

« Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux! Les juges avaient l'air d'adorer! »Dit-il

« Oui! J'ai adorée ton solo, une chance que nous l'avons rajouté! »Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front

Dès que les jugent eurent fini de voter, tous les groupes ont été convoqués sur scène. L'animateur était une jeune femme plutôt stylisée. Vis-à-vis nous, qui étions plus punk, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle venait faire là. Mais, ce n'est pas son linge qui prouverait ses goûts en musique, Lionel est bien capable d'écouter du classique. Je prends la main de Lionel nerveusement. Je la serre tellement fort qu'il en pousse un « Aie! ».

« Merci à tous d'être venu! Le moment est maintenant arrivé pour vous dévoilez le nom du groupe vainqueur! Cette année, la bourse offerte par la Zic's Corporation sera attribué à :….Totally Crazy»

Moi et les autres ont se regardent…Non, c'est impossible! Nous n'avons pas gagnés!? Nous applaudissons tout de même. Mais dès que nous pouvons, nous retournons en coulisse. Lionel se fâche et donne un coup de pied sur une chaise.

« Hey, calme-toi! Ce n'est pas en bousillant tout que ça va changer le résultat »Dit Anthony frustré aussi

« Moi ça me calme de bousiller tout! »Dit Lionel

« Quel sale caractère! »Dit Anthony

« Tu me cherche Antho! C'est normal que je sois fâché! On vient de perdre une chance en or de se faire connaître! »Dit-il en le prenant par le collet

« Eh oh! Arrêtez tout de suite! Ça ne sert à rien de vous battre pour ça! On va surement… »

« Euh excusez-moi »Dit un homme en complet

Je me retourne et Lionel lâche enfin Anthony. Yvan lui, n'avait rien dit. Il était très déçu, mais au lieu de se mettre en colère, il préférait rager dans son coin. Il se leva et vint nous rejoindre. L'homme serra la main de Lionel, Anthony et Yvan puis fit une courbette polie devant moi.

« Bonjour, je me nomme Yukito! Je suis un recruteur de jeunes talents. Je dois dire que votre son ma agréablement plu. J'ai été désolée de voir que vous aviez perdue cette bourse. Mais voilà, j'ai une offre un peu plus intéressante pour vous. Je vous donne ma carte. Appelez-moi demain vers les huit heures. Nous pourrons fixer un rendez-vous à mon bureau et parler de votre avenir! »Dit-il

Bouche bée, je prends la carte. Lionel le remercie et nous nous regardons tous muets…Eh bien ça pour être surpris nous le sommes! Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'un producteur vienne nous parler comme ça face à face.

Comme Anthony rentrait avec Tomoyo, Yvan avait appelé un taxi pour ramener sa batterie chez lui. Donc, j'ai pu rentrer avec Lionel. Il semblait fou de joie.

« Tu as bien la carte avec toi!? Je vais la mettre sur le frigo pour être sur de ne pas oublier! »Dit-il

« Comment tu pourrais oublier un truc pareil!? Tu as vu comment tu es énervé, tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit »Dis-je moqueuse

Il rit. Nous rentrons et trinquons avec sa mère pour célébrer ce presque bout de contrat. Même si nous ne sommes pas très sur que c'est pour cela qu'il nous convoquera! Mais comme ont dit, il faut toujours garder espoir! J'ai passée la nuit à sentir Lionel tourner d'un coté et de l'autre. J'aurais voulu le pousser en bas du lit, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que même s'il m'énervait à gigoté comme ça, je me suis endormie d'un coup.

Le lendemain matin, il était déjà debout, il avait préparé une tonne de choses à manger…Il en fait un peu trop quand il est nerveux. Je ris dans son dos et l'enlace.

« Arrête! Tu gaspille pleins de nourritures! On ne va pas manger tout ça à nous trois! »Dis-je

« Ah…Pardon, c'est que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour passer le temps…Il est presque huit heure! J'ai dis à Yvan et Anthony de venir ici directement »Dit-il

« Quoi!? Tu les as réveillé!?...C'est pas sympa, ils ont pas du dormir beaucoup eux n'ont plus! »Dis-je

« Je m'en fiche royalement! Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de les appeler plus tard. D'ailleurs, ils devraient bientôt être là »Dit-il

Justement quand on parle des deux loups. J'entendis la sonnerie de la porte de l'appartement sonner. Je suis allée prendre le combiné et je l'ouvris.

« Salut les musiciens! En forme!? »Dis-je en pouffant de rire

« Rahh tais-toi! Le satyre du groupe nous a réveillés à cinq heures!!! Alors incapable de fermer l'œil après! »Dit Yvan

Cinq heures!!! Mais il est fou, je sais bien qu'il veut être sur que tout le monde soit là pour aller voir le producteur mais quand même. S'ils dorment devant lui ce n'est pas mieux. Je pèse enfin sur le bouton et ils montent en haut. Ils ont l'air épuisés. Je leur souris compatissante. Ils vont se coucher sur les divans de Lionel.

« Bon! Maintenant que vous êtes là! Il est temps de passer le coup de fil de notre futur! »Dit Lionel rêveur

« Arrête un peu…Tu me fais peur à parler comme ça »Dis-je

« … »

Je regarde les deux autres gars…Ils dorment…Je roule les yeux et je reste proche de Lionel pour écouter dans le combiné. Une secrétaire nous fait attendre puis nous parlons enfin à Yukito.

« Bonjour ici Yukito? »Dit la voix

« Bonjour, c'est Lionel Li, le leader du groupe Aishuu Hakanai »Dit Lionel stressé

« Ah oui! Eh bien, dite donc monsieur Li vous êtes un jeune homme très ponctuel. J'adore ça! Bon, eh bien, voilà ce que je vous propose. Venez au 432 rue Aiko dans environ deux heures. Je vous invite tous à dîner »Dit-il

« C'est parfait monsieur, nous serons là »Dit Lionel

Il raccroche et soupire soulagé. J'attends qu'il me dise quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Je le secoue comme l'aurait fait Yelan.

« Mais allez! Copain ingrat!!! Dit-moi ce qu'il ta dit!! »Dis-je en imitant sa mère

« Il m'a dit qu'il nous invitait tous à dîner »Dit-il en riant

Environ une heure après le coup de fil, nous avons réveillés les deux dormeurs dans le salon. Ils ont prient une bonne douche chacun leur tour. Par chance, Sandrine avait préparé du linge de rechange pour Yvan, sachant qu'il allait voir un producteur et qu'il ne dormirait surement pas de la nuit. Je vous le dis cette fille pense à tout! Ensuite, nous avons cherchés la place que Yukito avait indiquée à Lionel. Yvan était fou de joie en voyant le restaurant.

« SUPER!!! Maki Sushi!!! À moi! C'est le restaurant de sushi le plus branché du coin!! »Dit-il

« Tu m'en diras temps »Dit Anthony honteux de marcher à ses cotés

Nous entrons et Yukito nous attend avec un grand sourire. Il prend le temps de nous faire commander. Il semble de très bonne humeur, c'est plutôt bon signe!

« Bien, je suis ravi de vous revoir à nouveau. Bon, hier soir, moi et un ami sommes venu voir les jeunes talents au concours. Seulement, il n'y a que votre groupe qui nous a vraiment marqué. Votre musique dégage un style que nous recherchons beaucoup dans notre compagnie. Ce que je veux réellement dire, c'est que nous voudrions vous faire signer un contrat et vous montez au sommet »Dit-il

Yvan et moi nous nous levons brusquement trop enthousiasme. Ça a l'air de faire rire le producteur. Anthony tente de nous rappelez à l'ordre mais impossible. Nous sommes bien trop heureux.

« C'est super!! On va faire des concerts et tout!?!?! »Dit Yvan

« Des concerts? Bien sûr, mais avant tout, nous voudrions que vous enregistriez un single »Dit-il

« C'est vraiment super mais…Pourquoi est-ce qu'une compagnie comme vous paierais pour un groupe de punk? »Demanda Lionel

« Eh bien, c'est vrai que nous avons lancés beaucoup de jeunes artistes plus pop. Mais en regardant les nouveaux goûts musicaux, nous nous en allons plus faire le métal. Cependant, votre musique est un mélange de mélodie et de punk. Ça sonne vraiment très bien »Expliqua Yukito

« C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas des artistes qui cri dans un micro Lionel. On a une allure punk, mais, notre musique dévie un peu pour tous les goûts »Dit Anthony

« Exactement. En plus, votre chanteuse à un charisme sublime. Vous êtes parfait pour notre compagnie »Dit Yukito

« Bon alors Aishuu Hanakai? Vous êtes tous d'accord pour le contrat? »Demanda Lionel

« Et comment!! »Dit Yvan avec énergie

« Moi aussi je suis d'avis de dire oui »Dit Anthony

« Pas la peine de le demander à la chanteuse charismatique, c'est sur que je dis oui »Dis-je souriante

« Bon et bien monsieur Yukito, Aishuu Hakanai est entre vos mains! »Dit Lionel

C'est drôle, la vie qui s'illumine comme ça en deux jours. Le rêve de quatre personnes qui se réalisent au milieu d'un restaurant de sushi. Pourtant, je sais que nous n'avons jamais perdu espoir. Nous étions sur de réussir. Peut-être que c'est pour cela que nous avons vraiment réussit. J'y repense encore par moment, malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avons endurées. Chacun de nous les a surpassés en faisant de son mieux.

Nous avons sortit notre premier cd un an après cette rencontre au restaurant. Nous avons vendu plus de trois millions d'exemplaires. C'était du jamais vu. Ensuite les concerts ont suivit. Nous sommes devenus très connus et nous en sommes très fiers. Ça fait aujourd'hui deux ans depuis nos débuts.

Sandrine à accouchée d'une jolie petite fille. Finalement, elle a décidée de l'appeler par le nom qu'Yvan avait choisit : Sasaki. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Yvan assure comme père. Il amène Sandrine et Sasaki partout avec lui. Bien sûr, leur nouvelle maison stable est à Osaka. Les fans d'Yvan ont été ravit, il a même reçu beaucoup de cartes de félicitations. Ils sont vraiment heureux tous les deux. Je suis contente. Je les aime beaucoup.

Anthony lui, ne sait pas encore décidé à demander Tomoyo en mariage. Malgré tout, c'est un couple très solide. Avec le temps, je crois que je serai capable d'apprécier Tomoyo. Après nos grands différents, il était à peu près temps qu'on se lâche les baskets! De plus, si elle arrive a combler le cœur d'Anthony, c'est qu'au fond elle ne doit pas être si méchante…J'ai encore des doutes mais…je suis prête à lui laisser une chance.

Pour ce qui est de mon père…Il est décédé le jour de mon premier concert. Yelan m'a racontée, qu'elle était allée le voir à l'hôpital. Ils allaient regarder notre concert ensemble à la télévision. Hors de question qu'il rate ça! Il voulait même venir en civière jusqu'à Tôkyô! Bien sûr je ne l'aurais jamais laissée faire! En tout cas! J'ai destinée ma dernière chanson à mon père. D'après Yelan, il serait mort à la toute fin de ma chanson, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ça m'avait beaucoup émue. Je ne doute pas que Yelan et Dominique étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre…J'aurais aimée qu'ils se soient avoués cette amour plus tôt. Mais au moins, ils le savaient au fond de leur cœur.

Ça me rend un peu triste d'avoir déjà terminée mon histoire. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir partagée avec vous. Me remémorer tout ses souvenirs, ma fait bien rire. Surtout en compagnie d'Yvan. Les moments tristes m'ont donnés quelques larmes aux yeux, mais j'étais certaines que certains d'entre vous partagerais cette peine. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Vous savez, ça été difficile de perdre ma mère puis mon père. Mais heureusement, j'avais toujours mon amour de voisin près de moi. Oh! Et si vous vous demandiez, l'avenir que j'ai récitée à mon père cette journée là à l'hôpital c'est pratiquement réalisé. Nous avons achetés une belle maison victorienne à deux étages. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, mais nous comptons le faire bientôt, il m'a même mit la bague au doigt! Pour ce qui est dut reste…

« Salut tout le monde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bienvenue au concert d'AISHUU HAKANAI!!! J'aimerais dédiée ma première chanson à mes parents qui me regarde là-haut et à ma jolie Junko qui s'éveille en moi!!! One! Two! Three!!!...

Ton cœur qui s'enflamme

Attrape-les tes ailes

Aussi vive qu'une flamme

Envole-toi vers le ciel

Il est d'un bleu éclatant aujourd'hui

Il ne faut pas rater ça

Parce qu'après le beau temps vient la pluie

On y peut rien c'est comme ça

Parcours le ciel et découvre tout

Comme une hirondelle envole-toi

Vas-y jusqu'au bout

Apelle les anges ils viendront avec toi

Laisse ton âme te guider

Parcours le soleil d'un sourire

Si jamais tu te perds je viendrai te chercher

Sinon les étoiles t'attraperont pour moi dans un rire

Ton cœur qui s'enflamme

Attrape-les tes ailes

Aussi vive qu'une flamme

Envole-toi vers le ciel

Il est d'un bleu éclatant aujourd'hui

Il ne faut pas rater ça

Parce qu'après le beau temps vient la pluie

On y peut rien c'est comme ça… »

_Malgré ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je sais que ma vie sera remplie de surprises…En plus…je suis avec Lionel…Alors pas la peine que je m'inquiète…Tout ira bien…_

**Et voilà, cette fois notre histoire touche réellement à sa fin ( Sors sa boite de kleenex) Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je l'aie terminée. J'avais un peu l'espoir de la continuer à jamais. Malheureusement, toute histoire à une fin…C'est vraiment triste!!! Je m'excuse des nombreux retards que j'ai eus pour la terminer. Mais j'y suis arrivée Et c'est grâce à vous mes petits lecteurs!! J'aimerais maintenant remercier tout ceux qui ont reviewer depuis le tout début :**

Kasomi Tsukiri, **LicyLie, Yuna, Héloïne, Laura, Nakuru Akisawa, Tigrou19, Hebe03, Van, Chyna-Girl, Ritou, Princess-of-Paradise, Marine 77, Laulau456, Coco9214001, x-latitelili3-x, Dragonia Malfoy, Sakuralittle, Lie, Mama 77, MATHILDE, Isa, Sarifa, LilCherryLau, Nariele, Meiko et Ryu64li.**

**Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui vont review plus tard. Comme je n'aurais plus la chance de vous remerciez dans un autre chapitre.**

**( OUINNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnn C'est déjà terminée!!! Tout le monde me manque déjà!! Saki…Li…Bouhouhouhou)**

Vous allez maintenant me retrouvez dans ma nouvelle fiction  
(Eh oui elle ne s'arrête jamais d'écrire, mais avec tous les trucs qu'elle a à faire!)

**Sur Fruits basket : Le silence d'une étoile! À bientôt Chers Lecteurs je vous Adore!!! XxxXXxxxX**

**Ps : Les paroles de la chanson ont été créées par moi **


End file.
